Percy and the Princess
by Benthatguy
Summary: What if instead of going to camp half blood to be trained Percy is sent to a new world where he is trained and becomes the bodyguard of the princess of the fire nation.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

 **Prologue**

The lord of the seas watched with a heavy heart from his palace on Olympus as his son slew the Minotaur, for he new the truth of this great feat. He new his son had joined the world of the gods and for a demigod as powerful as he that can only mean a short and tragic life. Unlike most of his brethren Poseidon loved all his children and mourned all their deaths.

"you know their is an alternative you could send him away beyond the our reach."

"and leave him as food for the monsters Hermes he is better off at camp" the tired god responded

"Unless you send him beyond the monsters" Hermes stated with a sly smirk adorning his impish face. The same look that tells those that know the god of thieves to check their wallets.

"Where do you suggest?" came Poseidon replied with new hope blossoming in his chest.

"Do you remember that strange world where the mortals hold sway over the elements"

"if we sent him there I would never get the chance to talk with my own son" he thundered

"I could help you send messages to his dreams I wouldn't be able to get a response but you could still give him advice and help him adapt to a new world." The messenger stated calmly, used to his uncles temper after millennia of knowing him.

"I will not send my only half blood son into a new world without a weapon." after a brief pause "you will give him riptide after Hephaestus enchants it to cut mortal flesh as well as it cleaves immortal." The son of Kronos ordered after thinking over his options "oh and let him keep his spoils of war he has earned that horn a dozen times over."

"of course uncle when the boy wakes he will be in a new world" Hermes replied as he left the temple in a flash of light.

"good luck my son I hope you live a better life then your brothers before you" the god whispered as he watched his sons body dissolved into golden light. And a passing thought entered the sea gods mind "I wonder how much a single demigod can mess up an entire world." he hesitated "nah one kid cant change that much."

The earth shaker greatly underestimated his son ability to mess stuff up, for Percy Jackson was about to change the bending countries forever.

 **So this is the prologue to my first story if its shit please tell me why and give constructive criticism and before you ask "you suck balls" is not constructive. So if you like it review and Ill write more I have most of the story planned out more reviews faster I update and I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading and yes this is major au but Ill try and make sure Percy isn't ooc.**


	2. A dragon goes fishing

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

Percy was having the most messed up dream of his life, first his best friend became half donkey or goat, whatever then his mom got killed by a bull dude in tighty whities and now to top it off he was at the bottom of the ocean with some guy in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts claiming to be his dad and a Greek god. So he did what any sane person would say when your talking to a guy at the bottom of the ocean

"Okay I'm never eating spicy food before bed again, I want to wake up now".

"I'm sorry Perseus bu-"

"Its Percy" he interrupted out of habit before offering a sheepish apology "sorry"

"It's fine Percy" he responded with a kind smile "As I was saying Percy I'm sorry but this is not a dream it is all real I am your father Poseidon and your mother truly did fall at the hands of the Minotaur" He paused briefly as if to gather his strength to keep talking "This is the last time we will ever truly speak with one another, I am sending you away to another world to keep you safe from those that would kill you simply for being my son."

"another world like mars" Percy responded deciding its easier to just go along with the crazy dream until he wakes up.

"not quite my son, more like another dimension with different people. When you arrive there I will not be able to visit or protect you I will be restricted to send messages and you will be unable to reply."

"Thanks but no thanks I've been fine without your messages for 12 years" Percy spat suddenly bitter at the dream his dad was dead or didn't care about him or his mom why else would he never try and at least call them.

"Percy please ancient laws forbade me from seeing you or your mother. I just want to help you please heed my warning" He pleaded "when you land on this new world you will find it very different from your own the world is divided into four nations. The earth kingdom a strong hardy people with the power to control the earth. The fire nation a wilful people with endless determination and drive. They have the gift of fire. The air nomads a peaceful people living high in the mountains who value peace and tranquility. And finally the water tribes have the power over water and as a result are highly adaptable and are able to change to thrive in even the harshest of climates and situations."

After this massive amount of information dumped on him the young half blood responded in the usual way

"umm okay"

"Percy this is very important when you land in this new world it will be near the sea, where you will be most powerful. When the people ask you where you are from claim to be from an isolated island that should excuse your lack of knowledge of the world. Goodbye my son this is the last time we will speak to one another and I left the pen you borrowed from Mr Brunner in your pocket, you may need it." he ended with the same trouble maker smirk his son had inherited. The same smirk that warned all his teachers since primary school to run and never look back.

"Okay um bye?" Percy still didn't get what was going on and honestly just wanted this dream to end so he could wake up at start the summer.

"Oh and remember no matter how many times they tell you your a water bender your my son the son of the storm bringer, the earth shaker and lord of the seas. Don't underestimate your own power." As the dream world faded away Percy could still see that same mischievous look in those deep sea green eyes.

-broken line-

It was a quite night off the eastern coast of the fire nation. All that could be seen for miles was the stars reflecting off the glassy water of the ocean almost as if it was being kept calm for an extra special purpose. The fire nation battleship completing the last leg of its journey home was the only thing marring this serene image.

"SIR... SIR!" the young ensign called to his commanding officer

"What is it solider" snapped lieutenant Jee as he approached the railing of the ship that the ensign was stationed by

"There's a little kid in the water sir"

"What in Agni name are you waiting for get him on bored, and you deck hand wake the prince he will want to know about this and then alert the ships doctor the kid may need medical attention...NOW!" the officer thundered as the crew ran off to complete their orders. Throwing down coils of rope and netting to pull the boy onto the ship as the deck hand rushed to alert the sleeping prince and doctor.

Several minutes later the aged prince of the fire nation approached with the deck hand and ships physician in tow. The dragon of the west watched with a critical eye as the strangely clothed boy was heaved onto the deck. A boy seeming to be about the age of his nephew, with dark black hair and tanned skin similar to someone from one of the water tribes. But with a small and scrawny build of a child who doesn't get enough to eat. But the prince was not one to be deceived by appearances he could sense the waves of power rolling off him that most men would dismiss as their mind playing tricks on them.

"Whats going on lieutenant"

"Ensign Lee spotted him drifting in the water sir"

"Place him in one of the spare rooms after the doctor has inspected him for injures. I have a feeling that there is more to this boy then meets the eye lieutenant Jee." The general said calmly

As the doctor went to inspect his new patient the crew went back to their assigned duty's already discussing and theorizing on who this boy could be and how he ended up in the middle of the ocean all alone. Only Iroh noticed how the water seemed to reach for the unconscious boy and how only moments ago being pulled from the ocean the raven haired boy remained dry.

-Here lies a broken line-

Percy woke up with a pounding headache and the worst sense of vertigo he had experienced in his young life.

"urgh" never again was he eating spicy food before bed. Those dreams were weird even by Percy standards and he had a pretty high tolerance for weird stuff. He finally opened his eyes fully prepared to deal with the remainders of smelly Gabes mess that had accumulated while he was at Yancy academy. What he found when he glanced around was not his room in his small Manhattan apartment, but a metal plated dorm with an unhealthy amount of red adorning the walls bed and well, everywhere.

"uhem" The polite cough alerted him to the elderly man sitting in the chair next to his cot sipping tea, wearing you guessed it...red. The first thing Percy wanted to ask was who are you or maybe where are we but instead he said

"whats with all the red?" he cursed his ADHD for the billionth time

The old man seemed amused by his comment rather then offended as he sipped his steaming hot tea. "Before we start all the questions you might find a nice cup of tea will help make this easier" he replied sagely as he handed the young demigod a cup of hot tea.

As Percy took a sip of the tea his ADHD mind was working overdrive noticing the rocking of the room and the sound of the waves, they were on a ship and by the smell of coal and smoke an old one.

"My name is Iroh and to answer your question young man the reason for all the red as you put it is this is a fire nation ship." The now named Iroh answered as if it explained everything. But then Percys dream came back to him the weird conversation about the fire nation with the guy claiming to be his dad, and what happened before to. Oh god if that was real then his mom, his mom was dead. He felt like breaking down then and there, he would be forced to live with smelly Gabe. But then he remembered what his Dad (might as go with a dream dad now it can't be weirder then the rest of this) said, he was in another world he would never see Manhattan or Grover again.

Iroh must have noticed the look on his face because he put a comforting hand on his shoulder saying "If you want we can talk latter you can rest for as long as you like" but rest was the farthest thing from Percys mind he needed answers and he also needed to provide them to this guy without sounding like a crazy person. So steer clear of the whole god for a dad and another world topic.

"No its fine" he croaked out voice think with emotion. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves before continuing "whats going on where did you find me"

"We found you drifting in the open ocean. We are on the way back to the fire nation." He gave me a moment to absorb this new information before going on to ask "would you mind telling me how someone so young managed to end up alone in the sea miles from land"

" _Okay Percy you can do this its just like lying to the teachers at Yancy"_ he thought to himself "I was on a small fishing boat with my mother and best friend, there was an accident and they didn't make it" he thought it would be best if he kept it as close to the truth as he could.

Iroh gave a moment of silence before pressing on "I'm sorry for your lose but I must ask, where do you live is your father around? Do you have someone to take care of you?"

"No my father left before I was born so there is no one left to take care of me and we lived on a small Island off the coast of the mainland." he thought it would be best to leave out that the mainland he was talking about was not the fire nation.

The aged man hesitated for a moment as if considering his options before replying "I will have to think about what I can do to help you but until then your belongings are on the table by your bed as well as a change of clothes for you to change into. Ill speak with you again before we dock."

Percy nodded mutely already drained from the whole ordeal. As the man left the room Percy tried to think of his next move but it was pointless as his body was still exhausted from his fight with the Minotaur. He fell into a deep slumber only moments after his door closed.

-shattered line-

Prince Iroh was in deep thought of what to do about the young boy that had just lost everything. His heart went out to the boy reminding him of his own son Lu Ten. He wanted to help the child but it seemed to be proving difficult. The boy was obliviously from the fire nation any earth kingdom or water tribe ships would be spotted if they ventured this deep into fire nation waters. Not to mention the only landmass anywhere near here was the many small island that dotted the fire nations territory, so his story checked out. This led to the problem he didn't look fire nation he looked water tribe all except for those sea green eyes in all his years the prince has never seen eyes like those they seemed to swim with power. This combined with the way the water reacted to him meant he was most likely a water bender and a powerful one at that. So he couldn't be placed in any fire nation orphanage they would kill him claiming him a spy if they found out but at the same time there was no safe way to bring him to one of the water tribes. Iroh was lost in thought for a long time until his eyes stumbled upon his Pai Sho table, more specifically the white lotus tile. A wide smile adorned his face maybe it was time to call an old friend. After all he was looking for a new student last the prince had heard.

 **Okay so this is the first real chapter I'm still looking for a beta so anyone at all pm if your interested I have no idea what I'm doing any help would be good. And a question for you guys do you guys want long chapters with infrequent updates or do you guys want short chapters with fast updates. And a cyber cookie for who can guess who Iroh is talking about.**


	3. New home

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

Percy was staring with a look of utmost concentration as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. The pen that was in his pocket when this whole crazy thing started had just transformed into a wicked 3 foot long glowing bronze sword with the inscription _Anaklusmos_ in ancient Greek along the blade. Completely disregarding the fact that he somehow knew the name meant riptide, he was still trying to figure out how the seemingly ordinary ball point pen had turned into a **goddamn sword!**. As Percy was trying to process this new information a knock sounded on the door of his room, and like any 12 year old with something he shouldn't have about to get caught he panicked and did something dumb. He fumbled with the blade for a moment before the door started to inch open and in moment of sheer and utter ADHD inspired stupidity he threw the blade out the window and into the sea.

"Prince Iroh wants to speak with you boy. He's in his quarters, don't make him wait" one of the skull masked soldiers stated gruffly. Percy flashed him what he hoped was an innocent smile but ended up being half relief half panic due to the fact that he wasn't in trouble but had just lost what looked like a priceless weapon. The man left the room as Percy gathered his thoughts. After the door was once again closed Percy glanced around the room eyes lingering on the Minotaur horn, the last thing he had left of his old world. He took a deep breath as he went over the backstory he had concocted for himself in his mind. It had been a few days since he had first woken up on the ship and he had interacted very little with the prince or the crew, besides their conversation when he first woke up. However Percy had learned a lot about the world he was in simply by listening to the crew gossip during meal times. He knew that the fire nation was at war with pretty much everyone and still winning, he knew that they had a new fire lord and that he was actually Iroh's younger brother (something the crew was not happy to hear).

On the way to the Prince's chambers Percy was greeted by suspicious stares from Prince Iroh's entire crew. Apparently he looked like a Savage native to the water tribe, or so the less than polite members of the crew were so fond of telling him. Once he made it to the door he took a quick look down at what he was wearing (he was meeting royalty) the dark red tunic with black highlights. It looked weird to him but it was probably normal for the people in this world. He sighed wondering if the clothes came in blue, but with the obsession this country seemed to have with red he doubted it. Percy knocked on the door and waited politely for the prince to answer.

"Come in," Iroh said in an aged voice.

As Percy entered the room his nose was immediately filled with the overwhelming smell of tea. Prince Iroh's room was similar to his own in many ways, only bigger with more silk, furniture and it boasted a balcony. Out on the balcony Percy noticed a messenger hawk waiting patiently for a return letter. He saw Iroh sitting at a small table with two cups of tea set out. Percy walked over and sat down taking a sip from what he assumed was his cup.

"We are nearing the fire nation and will make land by noon tomorrow, with this in mind have you given any thought to what you will do once we land." As the prince said this Percy realized two things. One he already new they were getting close to land he could somehow sense the ship's position in the ocean, something that didn't help that much due to the fact he had never seen a map of this new world so he didn't know where everything is. The second thing he realized was a little more disconcerting, he had no idea what he was going to do when they got to the Fire Nation the only thing he had really thought of was how not to be labeled as insane.

"I haven't really thought about it sir" Percy muttered with a sheepish grin

"Well if you don't mind I have taken the liberty of setting up some accommodations for you with an old friend. Although you would have to be willing to work for the right to stay he does not tolerate freeloaders." Iroh stated with a kind but stern smile, as though it were obviously a fact. Deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth Percy readily accepted thinking to himself " _its better then being home_ _less_ _"._

"That would be very kind of you sir" Percy said copying a stiff bow he had seen some of the crew do.

"Very good, he will meet us once we dock at the capital, that will be all Percy" The old man said with a jovial smile and a dismissive wave.

\- - - - - - - -his line has been broken by the great and powerful Ben- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Percy was back in his room pacing back and forth, full of nervous energy trying to figure out what this friend of Iroh's would be like. " _he can't be worse than smelly Gabe"_ he thought to himself. As he was pacing he thrust his hands in his pockets finding something he really did not expect. The pen was back. The weird pen that had turned into a sword and then been thrown into the ocean was somehow in his pocket. After uncapping it to confirm that yes this was the same pen/sword Percy got the idea to experiment a little. He opened his door and walked down the narrow metal halls for a few minutes carefully memorizing exactly where he was before stashing the now recapped riptide in a small hidden alcove next to one of the lamps illuminating the corridor. After the pen was safely stowed away Percy returned to his room and waited. After a couple minutes it had happened again riptide had returned to his pocket and a wide grin spread across the young demigod's face as his hand gripped the handle of the blade almost as if it was made for his hands. "this is fucking awesome"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - line break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"LAND!" came the excited call from the ship's sentry. The ship instantly came alive like a disturbed buzzard-wasp nest, all of the crew rushing around anxious to finally get home. The prince watched from the balcony of his room as all of this happened but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the meeting that was going to occur today, the one between his fellow member of the white lotus and the young boy residing on his ship. While he was certain his friend would bare no ill will towards the child for his bending (as it had become even more obvious to Iroh the child's strong affinity for the sea) but would more likely encourage it and push him to master it himself. No the boys bending was not an issue but rather his temperament, he was filled with energy constantly moving and looking around his environment never sitting still for more than a moment. While this type of energy is perfect for training students in combat it may prove to drive a wedge between the child and Iroh's calm and reserved friend, something Iroh could not allow. For the dragon of the west was not only going to such lengths to simply help a lost soul, no this particular act of kindness had an ulterior motive. The prince could sense the vast well of untapped power Percy possessed, and if Iroh could sense it he knew others would be able to as well and they may try to take advantage of the boy or corrupt his kind heart. This was something he would not allow, this is why Percy must live with someone Iroh could trust, someone who could help the child on his way so that he does not lose his path. These thoughts were interrupted as the ship passed through the great gates of Azulon. They were nearing the shoreline as Iroh spotted Percy standing off to the side of the ship staring at the harbour holding the strange horn that he had when they pulled him from the sea. He was looking extremely nervous about meeting the man who was going to take care of him. Iroh placed a comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Stay close to me I will introduce you to him once we have docked and accompany the two of you to your new home" Percy gave Iroh a shocked glance wondering how the prince could have known what he was thinking, but a single raised eyebrow from the royal in question was all it took to tell Percy how obvious he had made his nervousness. He gave a slightly embarrassed smile to the elderly man.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Line break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the crew disembarked from the vessel Iroh could see Percy's awed face from the corner of his eye as the boy took in the sights of the grand city for the first time. The prince chuckled at the boy's childish antics as they walked towards a dark skinned man with black hair and goatee wearing dark flowing robes with gold trim.

"Hello Prince Iroh" the man greeted bowing low to the pot bellied prince.

"There's no need for any such formalities, old friend" Iroh said with a twinkle in his eye as he embraced the younger man.

"So this must be the boy you told me about in your letter," he stated warmly as he looked over the young man before him. His sharp eyes taking note of the boy's small frame but also noticing the way he kept glancing around taking a full account of his surrounding every full seconds. The robed man smiled he could work with that.

"He seems a little small to be swordsman" the younger man's voice dripping with condescension "He also doesn't look fire nation material, more like a water tribe savage than anything" Percy grit his teeth in frustration eyes instantly locked onto the unnamed man his eyes swirling with power and rage. He hated bullies and this man was already looking down on him and insulting him and he hadn't even known him for five minutes.

" _Agni's beard_ _this kids got passion, and I can see what Iroh meant about the power the boy holds its almost tangible how the air thickens with his emotions"_ The robed man thought to himself, silently agreeing with his old friend that this boy would make a fine student indeed.

"Your training will begin tomorrow morning at dawn. My butler, Fat, will escort you to the castle after buying whatever you may require for your stay with us. Oh... and for your information my name is master Piandao your new instructor in the art of the blade." The now named Piandao said as he walked away and an older man with grey hair and mutton chops stepped forward bowing low to the prince and addressing both Percy and Iroh.

"Master Piandao has business in the city I will escort the two of you to the castle and begin purchasing the proper necessities for the young master Perseus" Percy was still to stunned by Piandao's sudden change in attitude to react to the use of his full name. All he could do is nod dumbly and follow the two older men. He didn't notice prince Iroh chuckling at what he had just witnessed recalling how similar it had been to his own nephew's first meeting with the blade master.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Line Break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **3 months later**

Percy was currently getting his ass kicked by an old man...again. Both he and fat were completely decked out in training gear and wooden training swords, Percy was drenched in sweat and covered in bruises. Fat on the other hand looked more bored than anything, but Percy couldn't afford to lose today was his chance, master Piandao had finally agreed after months of pestering to let Percy start to train with a real sword all he had to do was best Fat in a duel. Yes...Fat the same guy who has been training with the sword for longer than Percy has been alive, so no big deal. Percy scrambled to block a swing sent at his head only for Fat to strike his ribs at the last moment. " _Great another bruise, this is going nowhere. I need a new plan"_ Percy thought to himself he quickly glanced across the training arena until his eyes caught on a barrel of rainwater nearby. " _Bingo"_ Percy thought to himself as he thrust his arm out and concentrated feeling the familiar tugging sensation in his gut. The barrel exploded, Percy pulled his hand back to his side while making a grabbing motion. The water shot towards Fat giving him no chance to react as it froze him solid leaving only his head and arms from his elbows down free. Percy sauntered towards the trapped butler his training blade hanging loosely from his hand as he tapped Fat on the top of the head with it.

"Dead." the young demigod proclaimed with finality and a triumphant smirk watching as master Piandao walked down the stairs towards them. Once he arrived Percy bowed low hands clasped in the fire nation gesture for respect. Only once he rose from his bow did he notice master Piandao scowling at him obviously displeased with the way he ended the fight. Percy quickly released Fat from his bonds hoping to ease his teacher's mood.

"You cheated Percy" he chastised with a cold glare

"I'm sorry master but you said a swordsman should use anything and everything to their advantage during a fight" Percy's rebellious nature showing through his shame.

The master hesitated for a moment before smiling and saying warmly "I suppose I can't argue with my own teachings, so I will let you get away with it this one time. But the next time you are tested there will be clear rules in place so to prevent this from happening again" he finished sternly.

"Yes Master Piandao!" Percy practically shouted with joy, "Does this mean I can finally start using real swords?" he asked excitement dripping from his voice.

"Patience young one, patience. Go get cleaned up and meet me in my study in half an hour" Piandao said with an amused smile adorning his features as he watched his young ward sprint up the stairs towards the bath house.

"He is something special isn't he sir" Fat asked once he had finished stretching his sore muscles.

"That he is, I don't think I have ever seen someone so naturally gifted in the way of the sword in my lifetime"

"I was referring to the way he controlled a barrel full of water and froze it solid using a single movement and without training or the proper form" the old butler said with dry sarcasm. The swords master only gave wry smile and patted his closest friends shoulder before walking off to his study.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -line break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Percy was watching with mild fascination as the hot water from the bath house healed and rejuvenated his body. His bruises fading away in moments. When master Piandao first saw the way water healed Percy he was dumbstruck, but only for a moment the old swordsman had quickly regained his composure and told Percy he was " _a very special boy indeed"._ Yah being half god does that to you. Percy stretched and dressed himself in his robes, almost identical to master Piandao's own attire. Once he had learned that his masters other student, prince Zuko (prince Iroh's nephew and a boy his age) was allowed to pick his own clothes Percy had tried _to_ argue that he should be allowed to as well. That particular conversation ended with a stern and boring lecture about fire nation culture and the importance of nobility keeping up appearances. That was another thing Percy was still getting used to, having money. Percy was used to living in a small apartment now he lived in a lavish castle, because as it turned out Master Piandao was from a pretty important and rich noble house in the fire nation.

After a few minutes of walking threw the castle Percy had arrived at his masters study. Once again forgoing his manners Percy walked in without knocking unable to keep his excitement at bay. He saw master Piandao sitting on the floor in front of an open window practising his calligraphy, a skill that still eluded the young boy.

"I'm ready master" Percy said with a hasty bow remembering his manners at the last moment

"Before you begin training with a real sword you will need a sword to call your own. Your sword must be an extension of yourself, so tomorrow you will make your own sword." Once Percy heard this the only thing he could think about was how riptide felt whenever he uncapped it. Riptide was an extension of him.

"um, master what if already have a sword that is an extension of me?" The student asked while fidgeting slightly

"I would like to see the weapon of which you speak as well as like to know how you got it considering your only possession when I meet you was that strange horn." he asked with open skepticism

"That wasn't all I had sir I also had this" Percy took a deep breath to steel his nerves " _just say you don't know where it came from"_ which in a sense was true since he still didn't know how he got it. As his heart beat a million miles a minute he pulled the simple ballpoint pen from his pocket. Although to master Piandao who had never seen a pen he only thought of it as a strange metal cylinder.

"Percy are you feeling alright?" Piandao asked honestly worried for his students mental health. That is until the young boy flicked the top off the strange object with his thumb. Then the impossible happened. The little metal stick grew into a wicked 3 foot long double edged bronze sword unlike any he had seen before. The blade was wide like that of a dao sword but it had two sharp edges and a sharp tip like that of the jian he favoured. The blade was almost leaf shaped with an inscription in a language he had never seen before and the blade almost seemed to glow a soft bronze colour.

This was the first time Percy had seen his master lose his composer. His slack jawed look of pure disbelief made it pretty hard for Percy to not break break out into laughter. It took all his willpower to stifle the giggles rolling around in his stomach.

"I don't know where I got it, it was in my pocket when Prince Iroh fished me out of the ocean it also returns to my pocket whenever I lose it." Percy answered his master's silent question. To Piandao's credit he was able to gather his thoughts rather quickly. He noticed the way Percy gripped the handle comfortable and his whole body seemed relaxed and deadly while he held the sword. This truly was the blade for him.

"Then we begin your training tomorrow. Oh and I would advise you get a proper sheath to keep your sword in, otherwise the whole world might be after your weapon." Percy could see the truth in that statement. Busting out a magic sword out of nowhere every time he got in a fight was a fast way to draw way too much attention to himself, plus if he kept the swords ability secret he could have an ace up his sleeve if an enemy tried to attack him when he was " _unarmed"._

As Percy was thinking over his master's statement. Piandao was trying to figure out what the hell that sword was. It was only some time after Percy had left did Piandao finally come to the only logical conclusion he could. It had to be some sort of spirit sword. It was becoming more and more obvious with each passing day that Percy was no ordinary boy. The child who he had originally thought to be the bastard child of a fire nation woman and a water tribe man. But as he got to know the boy he started to suspect there was more to him then he first assumed. The sword confirmed these suspensions, there was something different about his young ward. Not that it mattered much to Piandao he always believed that the way of the sword belonged to all people and whatever or whoever Percy was would not stop him from teaching and helping the boy. The master smiled.

"Iroh what have you gotten me into this time" He said to the empty room with a dry chuckle.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Line break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **1 year later**

Percy was in a heated duel with the young prince Zuko, literally heated. As Percy dodged another arc of fire he thought to himself " _how the hell did I get myself into this! Oh yah I wanted a challenge."_ After being trained every day in the way of the sword for over a year now, along with his natural talent with a blade Percy had the prince completely outclassed in swordsmanship. Zuko while like Percy being naturally gifted could only rarely get time to train with the master due to his firebending training and duty as a prince, not to mention the fact his father did not approve of the skill as it took time away from his firebending training. All of this meant that their duels had been getting boring for Percy and frustrating for Zuko. In the wake of another defeat Zuko challenged Percy to a duel with bending. This proved a problem for Percy because he had been ordered to keep his _waterbending_ (really his demigod powers) a secret so while Zuko could firebend all he liked Percy could only use his sword.

"Is that all you got" Percy taunted as he tried to think of a way he could get passed the waves of fire the prince was bombarding him with. He saw his opportunity when the Prince moved to take a deep breath so to ready himself to send even more fire at the green eyed swordsman. Percy dashed in fast using riptides tip to flick dirt at Zuko's face just as the young royal took his breath. This caused him to start coughing breaking his breath control the heart of fire bending. Without the waves of fire to keep Percy at bay he rushed in close, Zuko tried to drive him back with wild swipes of his dao blades but Percy expertly fended them off with riptide. Percy struck hard with a strong overhand swing at the prince forcing him to cross his blades over his head to keep his skull from being cleaved into by the powerful strike. While Zuko was putting all his concentration on riptide Percy delivered a powerful kick to the prince's chest, blasting him off his feet and onto his back knocking his swords out of his hands in the process. As Percy went to help his defeated friend up he noticed the lack of the signature scowl the prince usually wore after he lost a duel.

"you don't seem to disappointed about getting your ass kicked again. Finally gotten used to me wiping the floor with you" Percy gently teased his friend with a smug smirk

"Never" the young prince proclaimed with an excited grin "I'm too excited to be disappointed tonight there is going to be another war council and I'm going to join it. After all if I'm going to rule this nation one day I should start learning all that I can."

"A bunch of old men sitting around arguing about supply lines and logistics. Sounds boring to me." Percy replied

"That's cause you're just a water tribe savage. No respect for the art of war" Zuko teased with a grin. Percy responded in a much more dignified way. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. The two friends dissolved into laughter and spent the rest of their day goofing off and ignoring their responsibilities.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Line Break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been only a day since Zuko's banishment and two since Percy had seen his friend. After Iroh had told Percy what had happened at the war council and how Zuko was scarred and banished for it needless to say, Percy was pissed. No one messes with his friends and gets away with it. It took hours for Piandao to calm Percy down and convince him not to attack the fire lord, and even then he tried to join Zuko on his quest to find the avatar until his friend had stubbornly refused him.

 **Flashback**

"I have to regain my honour by myself Percy" Zuko said, obviously wanting to hear no more.

"You're not the one that lost your honour that night, your petty excuse for a father did!" Percy shouted in frustration.

"You will not insult my father, he is the fire lord and you will respect him" Zuko snarled

"Oh yah, I'm the bad guy here not the abusive asshole who burned you and kicked you out of the nation at the age of 13!" His voice dripping with venomous sarcasm

"Goodbye Percy" The scarred prince stated coldly as he turned away and walked up the loading ramp to his waiting uncle without so much as a wave goodbye.

 **End Flashback**

While he had not parted with his friend on the best of terms he still missed the prince. That night Percy cursed the fire lord for the first but certainly not the last time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Line Break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **1 year later**

Percy was walking in the nearby town of Shu Jing with riptide strapped into a sheath on his back when he heard the news. The princess of the fire nation (Zuko's little sister) had been attacked and almost killed by earth kingdom assassins the night before. Percy was shocked, the war had always seemed so far off like something that was happening to other countries he always thought of the fire nation as untouchable. But a girl only two years younger than himself was being targeted by grown men with the intent to kill. " _That wasn't just anyone they tried to assassinate though it was Zuko's little sister they were trying to kill"._ The thought of his first real friend's little sister being murdered pissed Percy off. Zuko never talked about his family and Percy got the sense that he wasn't close with them, but they were still family. These were the thoughts running through Percy head when he overheard two soldiers talking.

"Did you hear that fire Lord Ozai is looking for someone to protect princess Azula?"

"No, what the hell does she need a bodyguard for anyway. Isn't the palace surrounded by guards?"

"Yeah, fat lot of good they did against those assassins. The Fire lord wants something better like an elite warrior or something so he's hosting a tournament to find the best fighter in the nation"

"What the hell is a tournament gonna do? What's to stop some bandit or worse an earth kingdom sympathizer from joining it just to get access to the princess?" The other soldier smacked him upside the head for his stupidity before hissing out.

"the Fire Lord most certainly is not a dumb ass like you Lee, not just anyone can join. You need a sponsor, like from one of his generals or an important noble."

"I wonder if I could find a someone to sponsor me" Lee mused

"Ha... you up against some of the best benders in the nation. You wouldn't last five minutes, I can't imagine your face afterwards."

"Hmph like you could do better" Lee groused

As Percy walked out of hearing range of the bickering soldiers he started to think about what they had said. He had been starting to feel restless, confined to the castle and the small village next to it. He was a demigod born for adventure, not to mention as a son of Poseidon he was as restless as the seas naturally hateing to be confined. What better way to get out into the world then to be a protector, to guard the little sister of an old friend. That settled it once Percy got back to the castle he would get Piandao to sponsor him. After all Piandao was a noble and he could also try and send a messenger hawk to general Iroh that would be two powerful sponsors. Percy walked back to the castle with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He was ready to finally strike out into the world to use his training for good.

 **First off I would like to thank my amazing beta** **That On3 Guy** **for helping me fix up this chapter and making it not suck. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews** **. Tell me what you thought and if you thought I did to many time jumps I want to get it to original cannon time at a good rate but I don't want to leave Percy backstory in the fire nation to underdeveloped.**


	4. Bringing a sword to a fire fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

"No."

"But you haven't even let me finish yet!" Percy whined to his teacher.

"Any idea that starts with you entering a tournament with firebending masters is a bad one." Piandao replied curtly

"But I can win it! I know I can, I'm already better than Fat and I can even challenge you!"

"Fat is an old man much past his prime. And while your swordsmanship skills are quite excellent you will need more than that to go up against master firebenders in an open arena."

"What about my bending?" Percy blurted out without thinking. Piandao finally turned from the open window and his painting, levelling his student with a fierce glare.

"In all the years you have been in my care that has to be the single stupidest thing you have ever said. Maybe the stupidest thing I have ever heard." He said with cold neutrality not giving away even the barest hint at what he was feeling.

"What if you and Iroh vouch for me? With the support of the Dragon Of the West and the greatest swords master in the fire nation no one could question my loyalty." Percy reasoned carefully.

"Fire lord Ozai can and will challenge it. Odds are you will be executed as a Water Tribe spy within minutes of revealing your bending." A spark of irritation showing through his calm facade .

"I can't just stay in this fucking castle for the rest of my life!" Percy thundered, desperation clear in his voice. He needed to be free to move around to do more than just endlessly train.

Piandao could understand this as he too had a bit of a wild youth, but he was much older then Percy when he left home. Percy was barely more than a child even if years of training had caused him to grow. Percy was no longer the scrawny boy he had been when they first met, his intense training coupled with the almost ridiculous amounts of food the boy ate had caused him to pack on some serious muscle. His shoulders had broadened and his hair had grown shaggy, a curtain of raven black hair obscuring his sea green eyes and tan skin.

There was another reason Piandao was reluctant to let Percy go. He had grown attached to the boy, Piandao had never had children of his own and Percy seemed to be exactly that to him. The son he never had, even if Percy had only been in his care for two years, the young swordsman reminded him of himself when he was at that age. Wild, impulsive and desperate to see the world. He knew that if he didn't do something to appease the boy he would do something reckless and get himself killed. Piandao knew this because it was what he would have done at that age.

"The tournament is not for some time. I will send Iroh a letter asking his opinion as he knows his brother best." The old noble conceded reluctantly. "But you must swear to uphold whatever decision Iroh comes to. Alright?" He added before Percy could get to excited. It did little to dampen the demigods joy.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Percy rushed forward grabbing the surprised man in a massive hug before rushing outside to practice his swordsmanship and _bending_.

Master Piandao watched with a small smile on his lips as Percy dashed around the training yards, destroying training dummy's at a rate that rivalled even the most elite of firebending squads. His smile quickly faded when he thought of the situation that he was in. Percy was young but he was also one of the best swordsmen Piandao had ever seen and his skills were still progressing, and that's without even bringing in his remarkable waterbending. The water seemed less like a tool to him and more like it wanted to serve him. It was a crazy thought but Piandao had met master waterbenders many times before and seen how they worked. For them the water was like his sword, an extension of them. But for Percy, the water seemed almost like it was a living thing.

No, Percy was by no means weak but that's not what worried the man. He was worried about what would happen if Ozai got his hooks into him. Iroh had told him much about the second son of Azulon, he was cruel, cunning and would do _anything_ to gain more power. If the Fire Lord found out about how powerful Percy really is then he would either deem him a threat to be killed, or the arguable worse option use him as a tool breaking Percy's will to serve his own.

Piandao would not wish such a fate on to anyone. He had heard stories of how twisted the fire Lord had made his own daughter.

No, Piandao wouldn't let Ozai get anywhere near Percy. He would contact Iroh and tell him the situation. Iroh would know what to do, Piandao had kept him updated on Percy's progress and mental state Iroh would know how to convince him not to do something so foolish as to enter this tournament.

-line break-

Iroh was sipping a steaming cup of Ginseng tea as he watched his nephews men search through the Eastern Air Temple for any sign of the Avatar, but the general's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the letter he had just received from master Piandao concerning the enigma that is Percy Jackson. The child had appeared out of nowhere and had shown remarkable skill in both water bending and swordsmanship. While most people in the Fire Nation would immediately assume a water bender to be from a Water Tribe, Iroh did not.

The Dragon Of the West had studied the people of all the nations. He could spot the a member of the Southern Tribe among the Northern Tribe as easily as most people could tell the difference between a platypus-bear and a tiger-dilio and Percy was a member of neither tribe of that he was sure. He had seen and been kept up to date on the way the boy handled himself and how he acted around people. He showed no sexism towards women or upheld any of the other archaic traditions of the Northern Tribe. As for the Southern Tribe, he did not carry himself in the same way of someone used to living off the land as they do. No, the boy had grown up around civilization.

This information along with where the boy was found led to the conclusion that he was the bastard of a member of the Water Tribe man and a Fire Nation woman. But even then that conclusion left too many holes in the story for Iroh to accept. The boy's bending ability defied reason, with the barest of gesture he could command vast amounts of precision. A feat that even masters needed to perform a full kata to achieve. This abnormal command over his element was not the strangest thing about the boy, no, the strangest thing about the boy had to be how in Agni's name he got his hands on a spirit sword. Iroh in all his years of life had never even heard mention of such a thing. But the descriptions Piandao had given him left no other conclusion.

If it had been anyone else claiming to have seen such a thing Iroh would have dismissed them as a madman, but the master firebender had known Piandao for a long time and trusted the man with his life. It was this same trust that led him to sending Piandao the boy and creating the dilemma he now had. The letter he had received described a difficult situation.

The boy had grown restless living a quiet life with nothing to do but train. He wanted to see the world and have adventures. Most people in this situation joined the Fire Nation military, but Percy didn't have that option he was a water bender and would be executed as a spy unless the Fire Lord himself said otherwise. But now Percy wanted to throw himself into a tournament with some of the nation's greatest firebenders, which would no doubt force him to reveal his powers.

Even if Iroh decided to send a letter giving his support to the boy and another to convince his little brother that Percy is more valuable alive than dead, it would still put him directly in Ozai clutches. Iroh would not allow his brother to corrupt Percy's pure heart as he had done to his own children. But what if Ozai couldn't twist Percy's mind to his whim? Piandao had been keeping Iroh up to date on the boy and many of the letters had mentioned how the boy's stubbornness rivaled any earthbenders. The letters also mentioned how finely tuned his instincts were both on and off the battlefield.

What if Percy could be Azulas body guard without being controlled by Ozai? The young swordsman has shown to be a positive influence on Zuko what if he could do the same for Azula. If Percy could possibly help Azula find her own path and get her out of Ozai's grip the same as Iroh was doing for Zuko...

Iroh had to try, Iroh loved both his niece and his nephew equally. It killed him to watch his brother twist what had once been the strong willed and ambitious young girl into nothing more than his weapon. Iroh had done all he could to help his brother's children but only know away from Ozai's grasp was he making any progress at all with young Zuko. Could it be possible for Percy to do the same for Azula? It may be cruel to throw Percy into the sights of a man like the Fire Lord but if there was any chance doing so could help his niece then Iroh would do it.

With newfound determination Iroh set about writing his reply to his old friend as well as writing a separate letter to be given to his brother. Most would assume convincing a man like the Fire Lord to accept a waterbender to be difficult. They would be right if it was anyone except the Fire Lord's older brother. Iroh knew Ozai better than anyone and all it would take to convince him would be some key phrases. Key phrases like " _powerful weapon"_ or " _crush all who oppose you"_.

Iroh gazed off into the setting sun as he watched the messenger hawk fly back towards its master. His thoughts were on a young boy with sea green eyes that seemed to laugh in the face of the impossible. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I must ask you to do the impossible for me. Save my niece for she is lost and alone." Iroh whispered into the wind, knowing, that there was no one to hear his plea but making it all the same.

-line break-

Percy was as pleased as Piandao was pissed. They had just received the return letter from Iroh and Percy could tell from the scowl marring his teacher's face that the old general was on Percy's side. Piandao took one glance at his students smug grin and knew he already knew the letters contents.

"Go gather your things. We leave for the capitol at first light." Came the agitated voice of master Piandao. He watched as Percy scampered off to ready himself for tomorrow's journey. "You better know what you're doing, Iroh." Piandao whispered to an empty room, knowing no one could hear him but saying it all the same. That kid was gonna be the death of him.

-Line break-

Percy dashed around his room trying to find everything he would need to pack. It was not going well. Percy was not what you would call an organized person and his room reflected on it. Clothes and training gear was strewn across the room. He grabbed a handful of clean (kinda) clothes as well as his light leather training armour and helmet to wear over his robe during the tournament.

The last thing he placed in his bag was the Minotaur horn. He held it almost reverently.

"I hope you would be proud of me, Mom." He choked out a small sob before continuing. "I know I'm not doing normal school stuff like math or science, but I am learning. I'm learning a lot and now I'm going to use what I've learned to do good, to protect. Just like you would have wanted."

It felt weird to be speaking to a horn like it was his mother, especially the horn of the thing that killed her. But Percy missed his mother dearly and felt the need to get some stuff off his chest. As he placed the horn in his bag he started to finger the hilt of riptide resting comfortably on his back. He had gotten used to carrying the sword in its sheath strapped to his back. It had gotten to the point when he felt naked without the comfortable weight.

Percy sighed. Everything was about to change for him. Even if he didn't win this tournament he couldn't come back here. Not that he didn't love living here with Master Piandao and Fat but two years of doing nothing but training was starting to weigh heavy on him he needed a change.

As Percy's thoughts drifted from one topic to the next, a sea of nervous energy for what would come next he drifted to sleep lying on his bed a content smile across his face.

-Line Break-

Percy and Piandao were sitting across from one another in their carriage, Fat was at the reins. Percy was fiddling with his horn tossing it up and down a bored expression on his face. Long carriage rides were not good for ADHD demigods. His thoughts were interrupted by his teacher's voice

"You should try carving that horn into something"

"Like what?"

"It's your horn, you pick. Here, take this for when you think of something." Piandao passed him a small carving knife. His master was always trying to get him more interested in the arts but Percy never really liked painting or calligraphy, maybe carving would be fun plus making something out of the Minotaur horn seemed like a good idea to him.

The carriage ride passed by much faster to Percy as his thoughts became occupied by what he should make out of the horn. It wasn't long until he could hear the hustle and bustle of the city and feel the smoother ride as the carriage moved to paved stone from dirt road.

"I will be dropping you off at the arena before I go off into the city. I want you to spend the night in quiet meditation your mind must be focused for tomorrow's challenges."

Percy was already dreading spending the rest of the day sitting down doing nothing but waiting for the next morning. He hated meditation.

"Before I leave you I have one last piece of advice to give you before your tournament." Piandao looked at Percy his face serene. The picture of a serious master. "Don't hide your bending."

"Wait, what?" Percy was completely thrown off. He had expected something like " _don't forget your defensive forms or stretch before each fight"_ What he was not expecting was his master telling him to throw out the most important rule that had been drilled into his head for as long as he had known the man.

"You are going up against some of the best firebenders in the nation even if you managed to win without bending you would be certainly forced to use it while guarding the princess. But if you reveal it now, Iroh and I have a plan to convince the Fire Lord to give you his blessing and with that, you will never have to worry about being prosecuted again."

While it made sense to Percy on the inside he was terrified. He knew the Fire Lord was a prick. He had seen Zuko's scar and the idea of putting his life in the hands of a man willing to do that to his own son was not something he looked forward to. But he trusted Iroh and master Piandao and if they said they could do it Percy believed them.

"We're here, good luck, Percy." Paindao smirked "And don't embarrass me out there. My reputation is on the line here."

"Don't worry master, I won't embarrass you out there... You do that fine all by yourself" Came Percy's cheeky reply before he jumped out of the carriage with his sword and armour slung over one shoulder.

-Line Break-

Percy was kneeling forward in the meditative position breathing deeply. He was garbed in his standard black robe with a dull gold trim along with his lightweight leather armour strapped over it. He had forgone the usual helmet letting his shaggy black hair fall to the nape of his neck almost touching the hilt of riptide strapped in its sheath on his back. Percy looked calm and serene ready for anything that could happen on the other side of the two imposing doors in front of him, leading to the arena.

On the inside, he was freaking out.

His mind was a whirlwind of different thoughts and emotions.

 _Was he ready for this? What if he lost? What if the Fire Lord ordered him to be killed?_

And that's when a truly frightening thought cleared his mind.

 _What if the Fire Lord killed Paindao for harbouring a waterbender?_

Percy didn't have time to dwell on this thought as the gong rung signalling the combatants to take their positions.

Percy walked through the doors, momentarily blinded by the bright morning sun. The air was hot and humid the sky was clear and Percy could see who he was fighting first. He almost burst out laughing at the irony of it. It was that soldier he had heard about the tournament from. His name was Lee or something.

" _I guess the guy did get someone to sponsor him after all."_

He was wearing standard firebender armour only without the white bone mask. Lee looked terrified, at least, until he saw his opponent. All Lee saw was some 14 year old kid with a sword, he had never seen Percy fight and immediately dismissed him as some cocky nobleman's son or something, not a threat.

Big mistake.

Percy took his starting position kneeling away from the man at the sound of the first gong. As Percy waited for the second strike of the gong to signal the start of the fight he reached out with his senses. He could feel the gallons of water at his disposal, from the barrels of rain water surrounding the arena to the hundreds of flasks held by the spectators to stave off the heat. All of this water along with his own salt water flask straight from the ocean resting on his right hip. Percy felt confident he could feel the power thrumming in the water and through the air he was ready.

The gong was struck the sound reverberating through the air as the crowd became deathly silent. Both Percy and Lee whirled around to face each other. Lee cocked his fist back his face contorted into a snarl as he prepared to hurl a fireball at his opponent. Percy didn't even bother to unsheathe riptide. He thrust his fist upward taking a solid stance as he commanded the water from a barrel just beneath the raised platform on which they stood. The water exploded out of the barrel mimicking Percy's own fist, smashing into Lee's back with tremendous force throwing him clean off the platform before he even got a chance to fight back. The crowd was dead quiet for three seconds as they tried to process what they had just seen.

Then they roared.

"KILL THE WATERBENDER!"

"IT'S THE AVATAR!"

"MAGIC WATER UP MY NOSE!"

It took almost an entire minute for the guards to fight through the crowds to get to him. In that time Percy kneeled down trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. A half dozen guards surrounded him fists cocked back ready to shoot streams of fire at him should he make the smallest move. During this time Percy was staring at the royal box as master Piandao fought his way through the crowds towards it and the Fire Lord waiting inside.

Those were some of the most stressful minutes of Percy's life. Time seemed to stretch into hours as he thought of what could happen. It seemed like it took an eternity for the Fire Lord to read the scroll Piandao had brought him. Percy watched with baited breath as the Fire Lord stood to address the crowd, and more importantly the soldiers waiting for the order to kill him.

"I have been recently informed by my esteemed brother that the young boy before us is in fact a loyal citizen of the fire nation despite his obvious barbaric heritage." Ozai voice rolled over the crowd silencing everyone instantly. "And while I do trust my brothers judgment as well as the word of the great master Piandao, I find it necessary to test this waterbender to find if he truly is worthy of being Fire Nation." Ozai paused for a moment letting the suspense build drawing in the tension "I will allow the boy to continue fighting in the tournament, but should he fall, then he has proven himself no different than those Water Tribe savages and will be executed." The Fire Lord's command moved through the masses as all eyes shifted to the kneeling boy. Percy rose to his feet, making eye contact with the man that scarred his closest friend in this world.

"I accept your challenge." His voice rang out clear and strong without any trace of doubt.

"Then let the tournament resume. Bring out the next two fighters." The Fire Lord cried out, amusement lacing his tone.

-Line Break-

Percy was exhausted. No, exhausted didn't even begin to cover how tired he felt. His robes were practically in tatters, his leather armour singed and burned. After the Fire Lord had found out about his powers he changed the rules of the tournament.

Ozai had thrown everything against Percy from having his hands tied behind his back to one particularly brutal fight against three firebenders. Percy would have died a dozen times over if it wasn't for his body's natural resistance to fire and heat. Even then, his form was covered in angry red burns and welts. But after an entire day of fights Percy's stamina was coming to an end. He had been fighting since dawn and now the sun was finally setting. He just had one more fight to win.

Percy returned the seawater that he had been using to heal some of the nastier wounds he had received to the flask on his hip as he heard the first gong sound, hoping that it had healed him enough to win this last duel.

As Percy walked once more onto the raised platform where all the fights had occurred. He could see his opponent already waiting. He was kneeling down facing away from Percy towards the sun soaking the last rays of its light. The man looked to be in his early twenty's wearing nothing but loose trousers and the traditional shoulder wraps for Agni Kai. It struck Percy as odd, most of the other combatants had worn armour taking advantage of the fact these duels were not true a Agni Kai and had loser rules.

Percy took his position kneeling away from the man waiting for the gong to sound. He was breathing deeply his senses reaching out for the water in the area. Sadly, there wasn't much. Percy had used a lot of it in the early fights and the rest had been moved away from the arena, most likely from sore losers or nobles who had bet money on Percy losing. All the water he could find was in the flask at his hip. He hoped it would be enough. A clear ringing sound rolled out as the gong was struck.

Percy rose to his feet drawing Riptide and, taking a defensive stance, he observed his adversary.

The man shrugged off his shoulder wrap revealing a well muscled chest. He was about 4 or 5 inches taller then Percy with pale skin. His jet black hair was shaved off on the sides and pulled into a phoenix tail similar to the one Zuko had when Percy last saw him. His cold bronze eyes glared at Percy as if he was nothing more then some shit he had stepped in. His mouth quirked into a cruel smirk.

"I am Raijin, second born son of the great and noble house of Rai. You may call me Lord, little savage."

"Or I can call asshat. Yah, I think asshat suits you better." Percy replied with an easy grin, he could hear some of the crowd snickering at his comment.

"I will enjoy frying you, barbarian." He said darkly. Then he started to rotate his arms, small blue sparks jumping around his body. Percy realized what was going on just in time to dive to the left, barely missing being electrocuted by the bolt of lightning that had just connected with the spot he was just standing in.

Percy rolled to his feet drawing all of the water using it to coat his body like a second skin, energizing and strengthening him. With a burst of speed Percy dashed towards him ducking below a blast of flame then sidestepping another bolt of lightning. Percy was now close enough to use Riptide, he started to push his attack. But Raijin was a lot more skilled than the other firebenders Percy had fought. He ducked and weaved around every strike, forcing Percy back with lightning fast strikes with the twin flame daggers he had created.

Percy grew desperate as he watched the firebender avoid his every attack. He swung Riptide in a wide arc at Raijin's shoulders trying to score a hit against the agile man. Raijin simply bent backward, allowing the swing to pass harmlessly through the air. He then stepped forward past Percy's guard before blasting him off his feet with a fire enhanced kick.

Percy was knocked back to the other side of the platform his leather chest piece blackened by the flaming kick. The young demigod slowly rose on unsteady feet, groaning softly. The water circulating under his clothes protected him from most of the damage but there was most definitely going to be a bruise in the morning.

"Is that all you got?" Raijin sneered "I suppose I shouldn't have expected a waterbender to be much of a challenge for a real firebender."

Percy was pissed. He had fought all day trained for two years and this arrogant shit was still kicking his ass. Percy gritted his teeth and charged. He refused to lose to this prick. Raijin stood patiently at the other side of the arena with balls of fire held in each hand waiting to strike down the swordsmen when he got close. He failed to notice the winds.

As Percy approached 30 feet, 20 feet, 15 feet, Ten feet. Raijin struck, He hurled his first fireball at Percy's snarling face. It didn't make it. The winds were now swirling around Percy in a miniature hurricane of wind and rain extinguishing the flames before they even got close to the demigod. Percy was now so close that Raijin could feel the winds and rain buffeting him, dousing his flames.

Percy began to attack with Riptide. Carving small shallow cuts along his arms and chest, pushing the weakened firebender further and further back. Just as Percy finished delivering a nasty cut right underneath his left eye Raijin struck back.

He struck out at Riptide with his arm, knocking it to the side but receiving a long cut along his forearm. Once Percy's assault had been stalled Raijin leapt back outside the range of Percy's personal storm, his heels pushed right to the boundary of the arena. Before Percy had a chance to advance, the battered firebender inhaled a massive breath and roared out a breath of fire that smashed through Percy's hurricane.

Percy was once again knocked back to his side of the platform. He rose again glancing down at his ruined and tattered robes before tearing them away, leaving him bare chested, garbed only in his red trousers. His torso was covered in angry red burns and he had no water to heal them. That last attack had evaporated the sea water coating his skin as well as dissipating his storm. Percy glared at the firebender, breathing heavily and covered in shallow, bloody cuts. Neither of them could take much more.

"Damn asshat, that breath is nasty, ever tried a breath mint?" Percy called out breathlessly. His opponent only growled in reply.

Percy had to think. He needed a plan. He didn't have enough energy for another hurricane he doubted he could even move a puddle of water right now. If he rushed in Raijin would just hit him with another breath of fire and then it would be game over.

" _Wait, that's it! Breath, the key to fire bending, no breath no bending."_ With new found energy Percy took his ready stance. Raijin took his as well, the two warriors glaring at each other.

Percy charged once again. He dodged a couple of half hearted fire balls before getting in close. Just as Raijin took his deep breath ready to finish off the exhausted demigod Percy struck. He ducked down low crouching beneath the torrent of fire singeing his hair before stepping slightly to the side and delivering a bone crushing punch to Raijins stomach knocking the wind out of him.

As Raijin gasped for air, Percy stepped forward before smashing his foot down on the firebenders heel eliciting a scream of pain from the young noble as he dropped to one knee. Percy then whirled around driving riptides pommel into his temple with tremendous force. Raijin, of house Rai, crumbled to the ground, unconsciousness and defeated. The crowd went wild.

It seemed that seeing the underdog take down dozens of opponents had made him a crowd favourite, even if he was a waterbender. With the last of his energy Percy stumbled out of the arena to the waiting arms of master Piandao and Fat before collapsing. A tired smile spread across his face before his consciousness faded.

He had won.

 **First of all thank you to my two wonderful betas (yes I said two my spelling is that bad)** **OldNarnian** **and** **That On3 Guy. This chapter took a little longer to write because my grades are shit and my parents are flipping at me to spend more time studying and less time writing and goofing off. I have put a few parallels to events in the pjo books in this if you can guess them then I will give you a shout out at the end of the next chapter same deal if you can guess what Percy is going to carve the horn into.**


	5. Percy finds some blue

**Thoughts:** _are in italics for those who didn't get that in the last chapters_

 **Talking:** "is in quotation marks in case you didn't know how to read"

 **Sarcasm:** will be everywhere that Percy is

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Urgh! What is my father thinking? I don't need a bodyguard. I'm a bending prodigy for Agni's sake. And a Water Tribe barbarian for the job too. The imbecile probably drinks his own piss!" Azula cried out to her friends as she flopped down onto her massive silk bed.

"He is pretty cute though. Have you seen those eyes and his muscles?" Ty lee said dreamily as she paced around the luxurious room on her hands

"Does it matter? Odds are he will be just like any of the other members of the royal guard." Came Mai's monotone

"It matters to me." Azula huffed. "I don't know who the hell he thinks he is that he is qualified to be my bodyguard. But mark my words, we'll be rid of him by the end of the week." she claimed imperiously.

"You know I can hear you guys." Percy's annoyed voice came from the other side of the door.

Both Mai and Ty lee had the courtesy to blush, Azula on the other hand. "Shut up savage. You will speak when spoken to"

"Does spoken _about_ count, your supreme excellency?" came Percy's snide reply voice dripping with sarcasm. He heard no response from the temperamental princess.

 _Become a bodyguard. Meet new people. Explore the world. Go on adventures. It'll be fun I said. Gods, I have to stop listening to myself._ Percy thought to himself, thoroughly pissed off by the princesses attitude.

He had been in his position of her personal bodyguard for almost a week now and was seriously considering trying to drown himself. If only sons of Poseidon could drown themselves. He glanced down at his new armour\uniform, it varied only slightly to the average royal guards armour.

His own armour lacked the armoured collar and heavy shoulder pads of his fellow guards. He instead wore lightweight leather shoulder pads and a metal chest piece over the top half of his torso. The rest of his armour bore no major differences to the rest of the royal guards besides his blatant refusal to wear the as he calls them " _Stoner helmets"_ and of course everything was red and black.

"Why can't anything ever be blue?" Percy grumbled to himself as he came out of his own thoughts and resumed his vigilant watch for threats. Or listing to teen girls gossip-but same difference.

"Did you hear what happened to the heir of the house of Rai?" Came Ty Lee's excited whispers.

"No, and I don't care" Mai responded

"He died! The official story is he died in his sleep of some unknown illness but I heard overheard some of the house guards talking and apparently his body was found covered in burns."

"It was probably his wife or one of his mistresses, who else would be able to get into his bed chambers so easily?" Azula reasoned.

"Speaking of mistresses, I heard from my father that General Shinu is planning to divorce his wife to marry his mistress." Mai claimed, keeping her monotone

It was at that point Percy stopped listening, hoping to preserve what remained of his sanity. He settled in for another long and boring day of protecting the princess.

-Line break-

Percy would never get tired of being at sea. They were on route to Ember island, a trip that should take at most a day, but the Fire Lord wanted them to take a tour of the Fire Nation so they were doing an entire lap around the nation. First extending the trip to almost two weeks. Percy was pretty sure Ozai just wanted Azula out of his hair. That or he was parading his daughter around to raise morale or loyalty in the outskirts of the nation, Percy really didn't care either way.

It was late and Percy was in his quarters using _Riptide_ to carve the Minotaur horn. He had tried using the carving tools that Piandao had given him but they barely left a scratch on the mythical horn. How he managed to tear it off at the age of 12, Percy would never know.

As the night moved on Percy stripped out of his armour leaving himself only in his trousers before recapping riptide and placing it in his pocket. He hated not having it on his person and sleeping with a full sized sword was awkward. (Yes, he had tried it). As Percy laid back in his small cot, the sounds of the ocean rocked him into a deep and peaceful sleep.

-Line break -

Something was wrong. Percy could feel two ships in the waters around the barge and they weren't Fire Nation. He heard breathing, someone was in his room. His whole body tensed ready to snap forward like a viper. His senses reaching out trying to learn all he could about the intruder before he made his move. He heard a sharp intake of air right above his bed, he made his move.

His eyes snapped open at the last second his arms moved forward catching his assailants forearms before the whalebone machete right before it pierced his body. The young demigod lashed out with his legs dropping the attacker to the floor in a heap. Percy fell open his attacker struggling to take control of the machete. While Percy may only be a child of 14, much younger than the seasoned warrior that was his attacker, Percy was also a demigod.A son of Poseidon at sea. The mortal didn't stand a chance.

Percy drove the machete into its owner's chest, his strength overpowering the would-be assassin. He rolled to his feet finally getting a good look at his attacker in the dim light. He was obviously Water Tribe and by the looks of his armour most likely Northern.

 _SHIT! The princess! They must be here for Azula. I can't let her die, she would never let me hear the end of it._ Percy thought to himself as he quietly slipped into the hallway, _Riptide_ clutched tightly in his hand, still in pen form so it's soft glow wouldn't give him away.

His quarters were at the very back of the ship and as he ducked his head into each room he found he was only greeted by more and more dead crewmen. They had been killed in their sleep and judging by the lack of commotion it was safe to say the crew members on active duty hadn't fared much better. He was alone.

Once Percy made it to the deck he was able to see what was going on. Mai and Ty lee were on the ground he couldn't tell from this distance if the were dead or merely knocked out. Azula on the other hand was very awake she was bound and gagged. Two Water Tribe warriors were carrying her to one of their ships.

Percy took a quick assessment of the threat. There were two ships, one on each side of the barge they seemed to be only large enough to fit at max 8 people each. On the deck he could count five warriors and two benders as well as two benders in each ship. Along with the one he had killed that was twelve accounted for. If he was lucky that's all that they had brought but Percy wasn't willing to bet on him getting lucky.

Azula was almost to their ship, he had to act now. Percy dashed towards them trying to make as little sound as possible. They noticed him almost the second he left the safety of the shadows. The three warriors not carrying the princess moved to meet his charge while the two benders remained by the limp forms of Ty lee and Mai.

 _Good, if they are being guarded that means they are alive. Now to show theses pricks who owns these waters._ Percy thought his face a mask of grim determination.

The first tribesmen stepped forward armed with a club ready to strike down the seemingly unarmed boy. None of the warriors were prepared to face a master swordsman armed with a mythical blade. Percy uncapped Riptide and decapitated the first tribesmen before dashing in behind him and cutting down his two comrades. The three warriors were all dead before the first body hit the ground.

The two benders shook off their surprise quickly, lashing out with twin water whips to strike down the young swordsmen. The only problem was the young swordsman was a son of Poseidon, attacking him with water was like trying to put out a fire with gasoline.

Percy thrust his hand out, blasting their water back at them with massive force knocking both of them off the boat and into the sea. He turned his attention to the last two warriors on board the ship. They were handing Azula off to one of their ships. Percy acted quickly sprinting forward at breakneck speed. His heart hammered in his chest as he smashed into the two tribesmen knocking all three of them into the warm ocean waters of the fire nation.

Percy didn't waste anytime trying to swim toward the fleeing Water Tribe ship. He dove deep under the waves and ordered the currents to take him to his target. The seas obeyed their master's silent command, shooting the son of Poseidon forward faster than any ship or sea creature before. Percy rapidly closed the distance between him and the kidnappers.

As Percy got close he rose out of the depths standing upon the crest of a massive wave. Both benders panicked trying to bend the wave away or knock the intimidating figure off of it. Their efforts were in vain. The demigod brought the wave down upon the ship smashing it the smithereens, knocking both benders into unconsciousness with the force of the wave.

Azula had remained unhurt by the wave but was still tied up and sinking beneath the waves. Percy moved quickly gathering the young princess into his arms and slicing off her restraints. He was surprised to find that instead of pushing him away and yelling she instead latched onto him burying her face into his bare chest.

He felt something wet against his chest only then realizing that even though he was surrounded by water he was dry. The wet thing he felt was Azula tears, she was crying. To say Percy was shocked was an understatement. Azula had never shown any sign of weakness or fear before. But while she may be a powerful bender and a little ruthless (okay, a lot ruthless) she was still just a twelve year old girl. A twelve year old girl who had just been pulled from her bed and kidnapped by people who would show her no mercy.

Percy could feel her body shaking in fear up against his own, hearing from her sobs against the sound of the crashing waves.

He hated it.

He hated seeing someone so strong broken down to tears because of a war she had no part in. Azula had lived her entire life in the Fire Nation, she had never hurt any of these men or their families. Yet they were willing to kill a little girl in cold blood just because of who her father was, it made him sick.

Sure, Percy may not like Azula. She was rude, arrogant and violent but she was also just a kid trying to make her dad proud of her. She didn't deserve to die just because of who her father was, no one should die because of who their parents is, no one should have to lose their mother over who their father is.

It was that thought that made Percy realize that he and Azula had a lot more in common than he originally believed. Their only difference was that Percy was free of his father. But what if he wasn't? What if he had stayed in his world? Would he be a pawn in his father's games? Fighting and killing just to make his dad proud? Percy didn't want to know the answer to that.

As he looked down upon the young girl in his arms he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. To protect her not just from assassins but also from her father and anyone else who would hurt her emotionally or physically. She was his responsibility and he would keep her safe.

"I swear on the River Styx, I will protect you." Percy mumbled into her hair, too quietly to hear. He didn't know where the words had come from they had just tumbled out of his mouth unbidden. And as he brought them slowly back to the barge he could've sworn he could hear the low rumble of thunder from the clear sky.

-Line Break -

It had been a week since the assassination attempt. The waterbenders of the second ship and the two Percy knocked off the barge escaped when he killed their friends. Sometimes the demigod almost felt sick at how easily he cut them down, like he was slaughtering animals instead of people. People that most likely had families and dreams.

But then he remembered that these same "people" killed an entire crew while they slept and then tried to kidnap three twelve year old girls. It was safe to say Percy was at peace with what had happened that night. Azula on the other hand, was not.

She stopped insulting him, which was nice, but she also stopped talking to him at all. She avoided meeting his eye or acknowledging he was even there at all. She was also avoiding her friends as well isolating herself, doing nothing but train. Percy had tried saying something but she had simply ignored him, acting like he didn't exist. Quite frankly, it was pissing him off.

Percy and Azula were walking through the royal gardens towards the training fields. There was no one in sight. Now was probably Percy best chance of confronting the temperamental pyromaniac.

 _At least we're close enough to the palace that people will be able to see the smoke in time to save enough of my body for Piandao to bury._ Percy thought to himself before grabbing Azula's arm stopping her in her tracks.

"We have to talk, I get that almost being assassinated sucks but you can't isolate yourself like this." Percy said, keeping his voice soft but firm

"You think I'm worried about that?" She asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah?" Percy replied unsure of his answer.

"I get that I almost died but I'm not so weak as to be unbalanced by such a trivial thing." she snapped. Percy was surprised to hear the conviction in her voice. She actually believed almost dying was trivial thing.

"Then what's going on?"

"Whats going on is you. What in Agni's name are you?" She hissed taking a menacing step forward.

"Hungry and confused." Percy replied. Azula continued as if he had not spoken at all.

"You, a boy of only 14 with only two years of training take down, by yourself, ten elite Water Tribe warriors. You defeated four waterbenders despite the fact that they have been trained all their lives to be benders by masters, whereas you hadn't met a single water bender before. They should have killed you before you had time to blink. That's not even mentioning that you managed to catch up to two waterbenders that had a head start at sea." She paused her rant for a moment taking a deep breath and taking a step forward, her face mere inches from his own. "And finally, you left the water completely dry. Even in the water your body felt dry... None of this adds up to the image of an untrained water bender. I want the truth now." Azula looked practically murderous at the end of her speech.

"I am untrained, Azula. If what you're asking is if I am a Water Tribe spy then I can promise you this, I am loyal to you I will protect you. I'm just a normal Fire Nation citizen who happens to be a waterbender, that's all." Percy said calmly while looking deep into the princess golden eyes pleading with her to believe him with his own sea green orbs.

"Okay, I trust you."

Percy took a deep breath as Azula stepped away, relaxing muscles he did not know had tensed. _Maybe I am a better liar then I thought._ He smirked to himself feeling proud of his deception.

"By the way you are a terrible liar, Percy. I may believe you will protect me but not for a moment do I believe you are anything close to normal." She said, a teasing smirk adorning her face.

Percy groaned.

"Come along, my savage, let's go visit Mai and Ty Lee."

Percy groaned louder this time. "Can you please stop with the 'savage' and 'barbarian' comments? I did save your life you know."

"Tempting...but no." Azlua said, laughter ringing in her voice as she walked off in the direction of her friends homes. Percy dutifully trailing behind.

-Line Break-

 **2 years later**

"This is a great party, Princess Azula." Another noble complemented before walking back to rejoin the rest of the party.

"I suppose it is, but it's only fitting the 14th birthday of a princess to be magnificent." Azula stared absentmindedly looking over the veritable horde of nobles trying to curry favour from the royal family.

"You know some people try and be humble when complemented." Came the teasing voice of her bodyguard and friend.

"Humility is for the weak, my dear barbarian." Azula replied using one of her favoured nicknames for the demigod.

The princess received yet another gift from one of the nobles. It was more jewellery, when had she ever worn jewellery in her life? It was useless. She thanked the noblemen remembering her court training at the last moment. Then she heard the quiet chuckling from behind her position on the raised platform so all the party goers could see their princess. She glanced back to see her bodyguard trying, and failing, to hide his signature lopsided smile.

"What, pray tell, do you find so funny about all of this Perseus?" Azula smirked when Percy flinched at the use of his full name. He sent her a light glare before smiling once more.

"It's your face." He replied.

"And what is so funny about my face?" her tone warning the demigod he was in dangerous territory.

"No, no, not like that. I mean your expression. Every time these people give you a gift you make this weird grimace, because all their gifts are really bad. Like I don't think you have ever worn jewellery, what are these guys thinking?" Percy replied quickly trying to appease his temperamental friend.

"And you think you can do better? It's not exactly easy to shop for a Princess you know." Mai cut in defending the noblemen.

"I know I can, my gift will knock the rest of these idiots out of the field." Percy smirked.

"I look forward to it" Azula replied before motioning for the next noble to step forward. It was Raijin.

Percy posture stiffened at the sight of the noble. While his encounter with him had been brief and almost two years ago Percy never forgot the firebender and the killer gleam in his dead bronze eyes.

"Greeting, my dear princess, How does it feel to become a woman?" The noble said kissing her hand with a charming smirk. Percy really wanted to punch him.

Percy stepped in between the two firebenders "Sorry but as the princess's body guard I'm going to have to ask you to back up a bit." Percy said firmly.

"Ah, the savage. How are you adjusting to life in civilization? Do you miss eating raw meat and going months without bathing?" Raijin asked, mocking the demigod

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. By the way did you ever get those breath mints I recommended?" Percy made a show of sniffing the air then holding his nose. "I guess not, maybe you should take another step back for the sake of the Princess sense of smell."

"You forget your place peasant, I am the heir to one of the most powerful houses in the Fire Nation. I could have you executed for that insult." The noble growled

"That will be all ,Raijin. I thank your house for this gift, you may leave." Azula interrupted before the situation could escalate even further. The noble gave one last glare to her bodyguard before walking away. Azula sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that. His house is very powerful and pissing him off is not a good idea."

"I know, I know. It's just something about that guy rubs me the wrong way. I don't trust him. Like the way he looked at you like you're a piece of meat. He's like 10 years older than you, it's creepy as hell" Percy huffed in annoyance. Azula sighed once more.

"Just try not to insult anymore of my guests tonight, please." Azula replied. Percy grunted in a vague sense of agreement before settling back into his position behind her.

-Line break-

The rest of the party mostly was uneventful. With a few speeches from the Fire Sages about royal blood and the fire nation's greatness. Then Azula greeted some suitors from various noble houses. Each one receiving Percy's deluxe 'I'll kill you later' stare. Almost all of them fled the room pretty quickly.

Once the party was over, Percy was walking Azula through the halls of the palace back to her room. He stopped her just before they reached her door. He handed her a scroll, another lopsided grin spread across his face.

"I said I would get you the best birthday gift."

"A scroll?" Azula asked curiosity laced her voice.

"Go ahead, open it." Percy said eager to see her reaction.

Azula slowly unrolled the scroll to find four detailed images of a person going through a bending form that seemed very similar to water bending. The images were of a figure seeming to intercept a line with their finger the drawing it into their stomach and then back out in the other direction. After a moment of study Azula realized what the line represents. It was Lightning.

Percy had somehow found a scroll that detailed how to redirect lightning-something she had thought impossible. How did he get this? It had to be worth a fortune. A lost firebending form. It was amazing. Only after staring at the scroll in amazement for quite some time was she able to find her voice.

"How... how did you get this?" Her voice came out as a whisper

"Your uncle. I sent him a messenger hawk asking for his advice on what to get you for your birthday and he sent this. It's a form he developed by studying water benders he said I could give it to you on the condition, that you keep the technique a secret." Percy said a massive grin splitting his face at Azula's reaction.

"But why? This is amazing! I have to tell my father."

"No, Azula, don't." Percy said grabbing her arm to stop her. "Iroh saved my life and gave me a home with Piandao. The least I can do is honor his wishes." His sea green eyes showed the princess nothing but conviction, he would not budge on this. Azula deflated slightly.

"Alright, okay, I promise this will stay between us. Thank you, though, this is the best gift I have ever received." She said before catching the demigod in an embrace. She stepped away after a few moments a blush covering her face. She bid her bodyguard a quick goodnight before ducking into her room slamming her door heart racing from the brief contact. She slumped down against the closed door.

Percy stared at the door for a long moment, his red face wearing a confused expression.

 _What was that?_ he thought to himself as he walked over to his own room, silently coming to the conclusion that girls were weird.

-Line break-

Percy was returning from Piandao castle to meet up with Azula and relieve the royal guardsmen posted by her in his absence. He had gone for a short visit to the castle to see his mentor and Fat, both of which he had missed greatly in his time as personal bodyguard to the princess.

Percy nodded to the two guardsmen outside of Azula's room telling them that they are now free to go. The guards both gave shallow bows to the demigod. While Percy did not hold a place on the chain of command his position was still one of great respect to many, especially members of the royal guard.

Percy knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. After entering the room, the first thing he noticed was the blue crate sitting atop Azula's bed, flanked by the princess herself while Mai lounged in a comfortable chair in the corner of the room. From the expressions on their face the young demigod knew he had missed something.

He had known that Mai and Azula would be together, as today was the last day before Mai's family left for the Earth Kingdom. With Ty lee gone as well, Percy worried that Azula would be lonely without her friends.

"Um, how's it going?" Came Percy awkward attempt to start conversation

"You forgot what today is, didn't you?" Azula answered.

"I told you he would..." Mai said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Think, Percy, what is today?" Azula prompted her confused bodyguard.

"Um, Sunday?"

"No, dumbass! Today marks two years of you being my bodyguard!" Azula grumbled, obviously annoyed at Percy's lack of recollection.

"Oh! Kinda like our anniversary." Percy realized. His comment caused a blush to appear on Azula's face. Something that went unnoticed by the demigod but not by her other friend.

"Kinda like that, I guess," Azula stammered out before Mai came to the princesses rescue.

"So because of this, Azula got you a gift." Mai drawled while gesturing to the crate.

"But I didn't get you anything, sorry." Percy said, embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. Think of it as a 'thank you' gift for doing such a good job keeping me safe for these past years." The princess claimed with a bright smile that was rarely seen outside of Percy company.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks, Azula." Percy blushed at the complement.

"Oh, stop flirting you two and open it." Mai exclaimed getting impatient, ignoring the death glare Azula was sending her.

Percy blushed an even deeper red before moving to open the crate. Once he opened it, he gasped. Inside was a set of armour almost identical to the one he was wearing except for two key differences. The first being on the center of the chest piece the black three pronged fire was displayed proudly. The symbol of the Fire Nation. The second more obvious difference was the traditional red of the armour was replaced with blue.

"I remembered you complaining about nothing being blue in the Fire Nation and my fire is blue so I thought it would be cool if your armour was blue to show that you're my bodyguard to set you apart from the others. The chest symbol is so no one can mistake you for Water Tribe. What do you think? Do you like it? If not I can take it back." Azula rambled on obviously nervous to how her bodyguard would react. Percy interrupted her rant by sweeping her into a massive bear hug.

"It's amazing. It's the best gift I have ever gotten. I will wear it with pride." Percy said with a wide smile. Azula blushed at the praise mumbling a soft 'you're welcome'.

-Line break-

It was late winter in the Fire Nation when the Fire Lord summoned his daughter to a private audience. As Azula walked down the long corridor towards her father's throne room. As she passed through the threshold she nodded to her friend and bodyguard as he took up position outside the room, not being permitted to enter. As she kneeled in front of her father's throne waiting to be addressed she contemplated on the last two years of her life. If two years ago someone had told her that he closest friend and confidant would be a waterbender, she would have said

" _How dare you speak to me?"_ and thrown a fireball at them or something. But know she would probably say

" _How dare you speak to me?"_ and then have Percy get rid of them. The difference being she would believe the person now. She had grown quite close to her bodyguard, trusting him before all others. Including Mai and Ty lee. As she thought on this her father finally addressed her.

"Your Uncle Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you."

"Anything, father." Azula replied smiling, although inwardly worried about her brother and uncle. While she may not have got along with Zuko or been close to Iroh they were still family.

"You will hunt them down and bring them back to the Fire Nation to stand trial. But that is not all, with your brother banished and Iroh a traitor, the Royal Family may seem weak. This can not stand. I haven chosen you a husband and he will join you on your quest to help show the world the Royal Family is still strong."

Azula was speechless. She had known that as her father, the Fire Lord had the right to choose her husband, but that right had not been exercised of generations. Not to mention she was only 14. She hadn't even thought of marriage! She was way too young.

As these thoughts flew through the Princesses mind, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the pillars surrounding the throne. The man had pale skin and jet black hair pulled into a traditional phoenix tale.

"This is Raijin the heir of the house of Rai. He is your new betrothed and will accompany you on your mission."

Azula was panicking, this was happening really fast and she was in no way okay with it. But she knew it would be suicide to go against her father's wishes outright. She needed to be smart and cunning.

"Father, with all due respect, sending me on this mission with Raijin only sends the message that the royal family is weak and needs help. If you send me alone then when I complete my mission the royal family will be shown to be strong, to be able to handle our own problems. This marriage is unnecessary, I will show the world we are still strong." Azula smirked to herself her reasoning was sound her father would agree with her.

"You bring up some valid points, daughter. Alright, I will send you on this mission alone, but I am unconvinced that this union is not the best course of action. Raijin will remain in the capitol with me when we announce your betrothal and I will teach him the ways of leading the nation. He will be my son where my own has failed me. Go, you will leave immediately."

Azula nodded mutely to her father, accepting her dismissal. She felt numb. In one audience that took less than half an hour with her father her entire life had been changed. She felt like her choice, her independence and her free will had all been stripped from her. As she walked out of the throne room she was suddenly stopped by her bodyguard.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." Percy asked, concern plain on his face.

"Ah, there you are, my beloved." Came the silky smooth voice of Raijin as he snaked an arm around the princess waist. He directed a smug look to the stunned demigod.

"What in Agni's name do you think you're doing?" Percy demanded.

"I am simply becoming acquainted with my new betrothed." The smug bastard replied.

Percy was too shocked to react for a moment. His mind trying to wrap around this new information. That is until he saw the look on Azula's face. Pure terror, she was afraid and confused. Protective instincts took over the demigods actions. He grabbed Raijin, tearing him away from Azula before slamming him into the wall. Percy had grown since their fight years ago, he was now matched the noblemen in height and size.

"I don't care if you are her betrothed or not. You don't get to touch her if she doesn't give you permission. Get it, you piece of shit? I swear on Agni's name if you try and even touch her before your wedding I will cut you down faster then you can blink." Percy growled. His face a mask of rage so terrifying that it would have caused most fully grown men to piss themselves. Lucky for Raijin he was trained to mask his emotions in court politics. His face betrayed only the barest hint of unease at the raging demigod before him.

"Watch yourself, barbarian. I will be Fire Lord someday soon and when that day comes... I will enjoy watching you burn." He shouldered past Percy and walked swiftly down the hall away from the demigod and the princess.

"Azula, are you okay?" Percy asked quickly going over to comfort his friend.

"I don't know Percy but we have bigger problems right now. Uncle Iroh and my brother have been declared traitors. My father has ordered me to go capture them." Azula said in an obvious attempt to move the conversation away from her sudden betrothal. Percy obliged having no idea what to say to make her feel better.

"I'll tell the captain to prep the royal barge. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"What are we going to do? Father will have them executed if we bring them back." Azula was conflicted. She didn't want her brother and uncle to be killed... but she wanted to make her father proud as well.

"I don't know. Whatever we do we can't stay here. We should find Zuko and Iroh. Once we know where they are then we can figure out what to do." Percy reasoned, knowing that if they refused to go on this mission Ozai would kill them.

Percy gave Azula a forced smile before gripping her shoulder comfortingly and walking down the hall to find the captain of the barge. As her bodyguard walked away Azula's shoulders slumped and her mask fell. She was scared. Scared of her father scared for her uncle and brother and scared of this new betrothal she had been forced into.

 **So sorry this chapter took a while I'm kinda failing English so I had to spend a bit of time getting my grade up in that class. First off I want to thank my beta's for putting up with my terrible spelling and grammar as well as giving me awesome suggestions to turn the messes in my mind into stories. So big thanks to OldNarnian and That On3 Guy. Also OldNarnian has given me a message to give you guys** "Hello readers! This is OldNarnian, beta for this story.  
I've noticed some things in the reviews left on here and would just like to clear some things up for you!  
This is FANFICTION, first of all. To everyone saying that this wouldn't work because the Titan's would succeed and Luke would take over in Percy's world, it doesn't even matter. The writer of this story is just imagining a completely different setting and story with these characters, which is what fanfiction is. You wouldn't want to read him just rewrite the whole Percy Jackson series, would you?  
Just use your imagination. Either Bianca or Nico or maybe even Thalia would have stopped Luke and saved the world. If you actually would have read Percy Jackson, you would remember that it wasn't really Percy's prophecy anyways :)

Also, I saw a couple comments saying that Azula is Zuko's older sister, not younger. I would just like to say that that is not canon and Azula is about 14 when the Avatar series starts, as apposed to Zuko's 17.  
(And anyways, even if that wasn't the canon. This is fanfiction.. It can be anything you want it to be. I've read fics saying Azula wasn't even real!)

Thank you for reading! Remember to be polite when you review, we're all just young writers just trying to get our stories out :)  
Peace out, homies"

 **So big thanks to him for having my back on this you the man. Now to answer a few questions from reviewers**

 **AAMC25 : you are 100% right about the horn and even guessed my isperation for it from the books also thankyou for your advice about the summary I took it cause it was good advice**

 **Mig-37: I also want to thank you for your advice about the thoughts I took it as well cause it was good advice** **and about Pakku it is a cool idea but I want Percy fighting style to focus on swordsmanship like in the books rather then water powers like Pakku would teach him.**

 **Diggydogdandy: yes the water tribes are cold but look at their skin colour its tan like percy is described as**

 **FavFan: Percy wont become an earth bender. Yes he will have earth shaker powers and I plan to do things with that as well as the storm bringer thing**

 **Max0820: You guessed it**

 **Sorry for the long authors note but there are lots of things I want to address skip it if you don't care I skip most of these to not gonna lie.**

 **For those of you that didn't get the stoner helmet joke form the beginning of the chapter google a fire nation royal guard and look at the helmet it looks like a pot leaf.**

 **Also to talk about Azula's arranged husband it was actually planed to happen in the show but the idea was scrapped which i found disappointing cause it would have been a cool subplot**

 **As for Raijin his name actually means lightning lord and house Rai means lightning so three guess what he is good at shooting**

 **Now for Percy making those water benders his bitch in this chapter well think about it Percy fell from the** **gateway arch into water thats about 3 shit tons of force but a water bender can only use 2 crap loads of force so obviously its not gonna do anything. He wont be this Op compared to everyone, water benders are just really useless fighting him (something Katara will hate)**

 **And finally for those of you waiting for the gaang to show up fear not they are in the next chapter.**

 **To those of you that stayed to the end of my rambling I thank you.**


	6. Old friends new enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit... well I own my shit but no one wants that**

Aang, Sokka and Katara were on their way to meet with Chief Arnook before they left for the Earth Kingdom. As they entered the chiefs chambers they were greeted with the sight of not only Arnook, but also three elite water benders.

"I have called you here to wish you luck on your journey, and also to warn you of a threat you may encounter on your travels." The chief stated in in a grave tone.

"Aang just took out an entire fleet of Fire Nation baddies. Whatever it is, I'm sure we got it." Sokka said enthusiastically and grinned widely at Aang until Katara smacked him on the back of the head, warning him to be quite.

"What is it, sir?" Aang asked cautiously.

"Two years ago an elite team was sent on a mission to attack a Fire Nation vessel. This team consisted of six of our best waterbenders and six of our most skilled warriors. Only four survived. These three here are all that remain. One of the four survivors died in the recent Fire Nation attack." The chief explained

"What happened?" Sokka asked, jovial attitude abandoned and leaving nothing but a young warrior and strategist.

"The mission was to capture the Fire Nation princess." The first soldier began solemnly. Before the second continued for him.

"It all started off well. We struck at night and boarded the ship unnoticed. Once on the ship we took out the crew and then dealt with all the ones sleeping in their beds."

"That's horrible! Killing sleeping men, _even_ Fire Nation!" Katara exclaimed, outraged at the inhumanity.

"It's war, Katara. We can't show mercy because they sure as shit won't show us any." Sokka replied evenly. The warriors gave a nod of thanks to him before continuing their story.

"Everything was going according to plan. We took out the entire crew, we had the princess and her friends captured and were getting ready to leave. But that's when we noticed Kuruk hadn't reported back yet. He was one of the warriors tasked with clearing out the back of the ship." The bender paused letting his comrade resume the tale.

"We should have cut our loses and left then and there, but we didn't. We decided to wait for Kuruk thinking we would only be another minute. That's when everything went to shit. A shirtless kid charged us, he was unarmed so no one really thought he was a threat. We were wrong. Once he got close he pulled out a strange looking sword from out of nowhere and cut down three of our best warriors faster then you can blink. After that we tried to bend at him..." The man chuckled dryly for a moment.

"Emphasis on the _tried_. The kid acted like our attacks did nothing and then bent our own water back at us. It was unlike any master I had ever faced, there was no technique, just raw power behind his bending. After that he chased down the Princess and took out the rest of our team. Only four of us made it out of there." His voice was tired when he finished, remembering his fallen fellow warriors and friends.

"Thank you. You may return to your duties." The chief dismissed the warriors before turning back to the avatar and his friends.

"That is the threat I was telling you about. The Fire Nation has a waterbender. But not just any water bender, a prodigy that can take down an elite team with no training in his bending... That happened two years ago, who knows how powerful he is now." Arnook finished grimly.

"Why would someone from the Water Tribe work for the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, astonished.

"We do not know. I'm sorry I don't have more information for you. This is the only encounter we have had with this man."

"Thank you, Chief Arnook" Aang bowed respectfully.

"I wish you luck on your journey, Avatar. May the spirits guide you." And with that final goodbye the trio walked to the harbour to begin their trip to the Earth Kingdom, the idea of a Fire Nation water bender weighing heavily on all their minds.

-Line Break-

Azula was the perfect picture of Fire Nation royalty, sitting prim and proper within her palanquin gazing over the rolling waves through the thin sheet of silk, her face betraying nothing but a mask of cool indifference. On the inside however she was in turmoil. She was betrothed. That fact alone was enough to make her want to incinerate someone, preferably her new _betrothed._

After all she had done for her father and he does this to her?! She had been the perfect daughter and the perfect heir. She had trained relentlessly to become a master firebender, she was ruthless and cunning. How could he do this to her? She wasn't a bumbling idiot like Zuko, she was the favourite child. It wasn't fair.

And that leads her to her next issue. Both her brother and uncle had gotten themselves declared enemies of the nation. She always knew her brother was an idiot but this was ridiculous. She had no doubt that neither her brother nor uncle were truly traitors. They were members of the royal family for Agni's sake.

But regardless of what had really happened in the North Pole, their capture had been ordered by her father, so as the loyal daughter she was, they must be apprehended. Even if the idea of her brother in chains caused a strange and unpleasant feeling in her chest. She quickly pushed the feeling away, it was weakness and had no place in her mind. Her brother deserved it after all he had taken from her. She could not afford to feel sympathy for them. Not now. Even if they are family they got themselves into this mess and can deal with the consequences of their actions.

Azula sighed deeply for a moment. Well maybe she could put a good word in for them to father. But they would both owe her for this.

"You're brooding to much, lighten up a bit! We're on the open ocean! you can't be gloomy out here." Percy voice tore through her thoughts bringing her back to reality. She glanced over to sea him grinning like an idiot. He was way to happy to be at sea. Azula almost smiled before reasserting control over her emotions, she had an image to uphold after all.

"Trust the Water Tribe barbarian to be so happy at sea." She tried for friendly teasing, but by the look on Percy face she must have vented a bit of her own frustrations on her loyal friend. She scowled briefly before resigning to spend the rest off the trip in silence lest she embarrass herself again.

-line break-

"Percy." Azula murmured so softly only her bodyguard could hear. She received a slow nod in response acknowledging he had heard her. She took a moment to glance over the royal procession of 30 Imperial Firebenders she had brought from the capital, all bowed down waiting for her orders. "I want you to address the Imperial Firebenders."

"Wait, what?" Percy asked shocked. "I thought you were gonna give a speech or something"

"I was but this seems like the perfect time for you to practice being my voice. This way you can learn to speak on my behalf when necessary. Oh, don't look so worried you probably know all of them from the palace anyway, not to mention you outrank all of them. Go on, you will do fine." Azula encouraged her bodyguard, observing the look of panic on his face. Percy gulped before straightening to his full height and steeping forward to address the assembled fire benders.

"Many of you protected Prince Zuko when he was a child, some of you may have fought with General Iroh during his campaign through the Earth Kingdom. Almost all of you are harbouring doubts or fears about attacking members of the royal family." Percy waited for his words to sink in (while he desperately tried to make up the rest of his speech). "But we have a job to do and we can't let our own thoughts or feelings get in the way. The plan is a good one and I'm not just saying that cause Princess Azula is making me, it _is_ a good plan. Hopefully we can pull this off without bloodshed on either side but if not... well, that's what you are here for. Remember your training and don't hesitate because I can promise you, they won't. They are desperate and desperate men are dangerous so I want you to treat them as such. LONG LIVE PRINCESS AZULA! LONG LIVE THE FIRE NATION!" Percy finished his speech with a roar that was echoed enthusiastically by the soldiers.

The demigod marched confidently back to his place at Azula side.

"How did I do?" Azula noticed a bit of his nervousness leaking into his voice

"You did well for your first time public speaking. I would have added a few more death threats but that's just me."

Percy honestly couldn't tell if she was joking.

"Although I am curious why did you remind them of their old loyalty's to my brother and uncle." Azula questioned with a raised eye brow. Her gold eyes glinted dangerously.

Percy may be good friends with the princess but she was still terrifying sometimes.

"I brought it up cause I get how they feel. It sucks to have to fight people you know well and if I ignored it those thoughts they might have festered. By addressing it and mentioning their duty I think I defused the problem." Percy answered honestly.

"It was a smart move, but why would you be reluctant to fight my brother and uncle? As far as I know you have never met them. They were long gone before you ever entered the palace."

"Well, your uncle kinda fished me out of the sea after I lost my family when I was twelve and brought me to master Piandao. As for Zuko, we used to train in swordsmanship together and were good friends before he was banished." He glanced warily at the princess trying to gauge her reaction to his statement. Unfortunately for him her mask never wavered, giving no hint to what she thought of this revelation.

"I see…" Azula responded after a brief hesitation.

Her voice sounded a little off to Percy. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but her face remained serene so the demigod banished the thought from his mind. He must have been hearing things Azula wouldn't care that he used to know her brother and uncle.

-Line break-

 **CRACK!**

A massive bolt of blue lightning arced into the sky from the fire benders two outstretched fingers. She was repeating the motions to summon a second bolt before her instructors had stopped speaking. Their voices amounting to nothing but a low buzz to her ears. This wasn't about training this was her trying to calm down her raging emotions before she burnt the ship down.

 _Stupid bodyguard_

 **CRACK!**

 _Stupid life saving uncle_

 **CRACK!**

 _STUPID FRIEND STEALING BROTHER!_

 **CRACK!**

Azula was panting for breath sweat dripping from her brow as she fired her final bolt of lightning. Ignoring her instructors chastising her for her sloppy form she stalked into her chambers, slamming the door behind her.

Percy had noticed her foul mood brewing earlier and had decided to scout for threats under water. Azula knew he was just trying to avoid her.

 _If it was Zuko that was upset he wouldn't have left._ She thought bitterly.

No matter how much Zuko messed up and she succeeded, everyone always chose him over her. She was the better bender, she was more intelligent, she was better. But everyone always liked her brother more. He was always mothers favourite, Iroh and Lu Ten both adored him. Even Mai, her supposed best friend, liked Zuko more then her.

She trained harder and tried so much harder then he ever did. But did anyone care? No, all they wanted was their oh-so-wonderful crown prince. Only her father ever recognized her potential. Everyone always loved Zuko and only saw her as a monster.

 _He's gonna take Percy away too._ A dark voice echoed in the back of her mind.

 _NO! I will beat him. I'll capture both him and my uncle. I'll prove to everyone that I'm better then Zuko. I won't let him take anyone else._

-Line Break-

"We're almost there."

"You don't sound very excited." Azula noted.

"Not looking forward to having to lie to Zuko and Iroh after not seeing them for three years." Percy said dejectedly.

"It's for their own good, Percy." Azula replied firmly. "If they keep running, Father will order them killed on sight. This way, when they stand trail, they can prove their innocence and everyone goes home happy." She reasoned

"Then why all the lies? Can't we just say that?"

"Because Zuko is stubborn. He doesn't listen to reason, he acts without thinking. If we mention standing trail he will run. It's better this way, trust me." She smiled up at her bodyguard to reassure him.

Percy reply was cut off by the captain rushing forward to report to the princess.

"I'm sorry Princess, but the tides will not allow us to dock before nightfall"

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with the tides." Percy quickly answered, giving Azula a confident smile before dragging the stunned captain away.

"Never tell the princess what she can't do, it makes her mad and an angry Azula is not something that is fun for anyone." Percy whispered to the man. A terrified expression spread across the sailors face as he only now realizing how close he had come to drawing the princess' ire.

Azula smirked as she watching her bodyguard drag the terrified captain away. Percy was not only good company, but he also had a way of making everyone's lives easier, she no longer had to threaten to murder the ships captain and the ships captain no longer had to be threatened with murder. Everybody wins.

Her smile only grew as she felt the ship as the water guided it so gently into port it would be impossible without a water bender as skilled as Percy on bored. The princess often wondered how it was possible for someone to be so naturally skilled in bending as her companion was. While she was no stranger to immense natural skill (she was a prodigy after all) Percy seemed to be at a whole other level then what she had seen and heard of the capability of other water benders. All without any training other then some dusty scrolls she had managed to procure for him.

The oddest thing about Percy bending was not his skill or even that a talented bender like himself carried a sword (something she had often teased him about). No the oddest thing was she didn't feel jealous or threatened by it. That was strange for her. As long as Azula could remember whenever someone managed to surpass her in any field (a rare occurrence), she would feel almost crushing jealousy and... well, not fear. She didn't feel fear but maybe extreme weariness. Yes, that was it, she would feel weary of no longer being the best, it unnerved her and felt wrong.

Even when Mai and Ty lee, two of her closest childhood friends started to grow skilled in acrobatics and knife throwing she sought to sabotage them so they would not surpass her. She latter realized the folly of this as Mai and Ty lee were loyal to her, so sabotaging them was the same as sabotaging herself. But bending had always been hers. She was the prodigy and would not accept anyone surpassing her skill (besides her honoured father, of course) but Percy, if she was being honest with herself was at the very least on par with her abilities with no real training. It should have infuriated her, but somehow it just made her happy instead. It wasn't the smug satisfaction she felt watching Mai and Ty lee dismantle her enemies. It was a sort of safe feeling warm and calming like the morning sun during her meditation.

This made no sense at all though. She did not need to feel safe and warm, she was cold and dangerous, as her father wanted his heir to be. Why was she not more weary of the swordsmen? She could find no real reason for his loyalty to her. Mai and Ty lee both had family's that had ordered them to serve the princess to gain favour in the court, but Percy was an orphan. The closest thing he had to a family was Piandao and the old nobleman had a history of deifying the thrown so this was most certainly not his idea. So why was Percy so loyal to her? More importantly, why did she care so little about his reasons only that he stayed with her?

Azula was trapped deep in her thoughts when she noticed Percy returning to her side. She ceased her pondering, banishing the thoughts until another time before turning her attention to the armoured teen next to her. "You're not coming with me when I go ashore."

"Wait, what? Yes, I am. I'm your bodyguard! how am I supposed to guard you're body you if I'm not with you?"

"Percy I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. As for why you will be remaining on bored the ship, well, you're a terrible liar." Azula stated bluntly.

"I'm not that bad." Percy whined. His pout would have melted the heart of any woman caught in his gaze. Lucky for Azula she was not just any woman. Although even she had to admit it was adorable.

"You are worse than terrible, especially when you don't even want to lie. And I know you have misgivings about this plan. The second they see you they will know something is up. Which is why you won't be coming into contact with either of them until we are well on our way to the Fire Nation." She finished her tone firm and unyielding.

"Fine, but I'm staying close to the ship if theres any trouble, throw something in the water and I'll be there faster then you can say _"Save me Percy you're my hero._ " Percy finished in an irritatingly high pitch a mocking imitation of the princess.

Before Azula could bring her rage to bare down on the young demigod, he dove over the rail of the ship and into the harbour giving one last lopsided smile to the firebender before he disappeared into the sea. The princess swallowed back her annoyance at her friends childish actions as she walked confidently off the ship and onto the dock. She once more donned the cold mask of a true Fire Nation royalty; her confident stride carrying her to the resort her sources had reported her brother and uncle to be staying at.

-line break-

Azula had never in her life wanted to kill someone more then she wanted to kill the captain at that moment. Honestly the plan wasn't that complex all he had to do was not say the word prisoner, how can anyone mess that up. But no the dolt couldn't even keep his mouth shut long enough for the ship to pull out to see. She was almost glad to see her brother knock the fool into the water. Or at least she would be if all her carefully laid out plans weren't being destroyed once again by her brother. If this plan had any chance of being salvaged she needed Zuko mad. Mad enough to do something stupid.

 _This shouldn't be to hard_

"You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a failure for not finding the avatar." She spat trying to draw Zuko futher from her uncle. She could see the rage growing on his face.

 _Just a little more and he will be in the brig and I'll have Percy talk to him and then everything will work out fine._

"Why would he want you home except to lock you up so you can no longer embarrass him?" As she watched pure furry eclipse her brother features she smirked.

 _Got yah, Zuzu._

And then he exploded. Bursts of deadly orange flame arced from his feet flying towards the Princess, driving her back. Azula was shocked. She was expecting him to be angry, that was the point, but what did he think he was doing, trying to kill her!? Twin daggers of fire arced towards her head as she ducked gracefully under his swipes.

 _Apparently so_. She thought bitterly. She was his sister for Agni sake, what was he thinking? As she weaved through his attacks her frustration and confusion turned to rage and hurt. A dark part of her mind whispered to her speaking with the voice of her father.

" _He wants you gone. He wants to take your thrown. He wants to take Percy like he took Mai."_

Azula was mad. She struck back with a bolt of blue fire knocking Zuko back. As she stood their glaring at her brother the dark voice whispered its final warning.

" _He will take everything from you, just as he took your mothers love and hoarded it for himself."_

Azula was beyond enraged-she was dead to the world, seeing nothing but the teenager in front of her that she blamed for stealing her mothers love. As she went through the motions to generate a deadly bolt of lightning she never noticed the swordsman watching her in frozen horror on the other side of the ship.

-Line break-

Percy couldn't move. He was frozen watching his best friend move to strike down his oldest friend. Her own brother...

Percy was snapped out of his trance when he saw Iroh redirect the bolt of lightning into the mountains around the bay. He had leaped onto the deck of the ship after helping the heavily armoured soldiers to safety after they had been knocked into the water. And when he saw Azula going through the lightning kata he thought he was to late to stop a disaster. Thank the gods for wise old men with a tea obsession.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Iroh kick Azula into the bay, making a split second decision he rushed to intercept the old man and his nephew. The look of shock on Zuko face was priceless. Iroh on the other hand kept his composer his face betraying no emotion upon seeing the face of the boy he had rescued all those years ago.

"Percy?!" Zuko blurted out, caught flat footed by the sight of his old friend. The prince never noticed his uncle taking a combat stance next to him, readying himself to fight the young swordsman if needed.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Master Piandao!"

"Um, yah, that's kinda a long story but basically ImAzulasbodyguard." Percy finished his sentence at high speed hoping his friend wouldn't understand him. Percy gained a sombre expression as he moved past the awkwardness of the situation. "Look, this wasn't meant to happen. We had good intentions. Well, kinda goodish. But we can all see that this isn't ending with a happy family reunion, not for a while at least." Percy took a deep breath knowing that by doing this, he was betraying the Princess. It was a small betrayal and for her own good, but a betrayal all the same. "Run. Run and don't look back."

Zuko was shocked once again. The prince honestly didn't think he could take anymore surprises today. Iroh on the other hand fully grasped the implications of what the young swordsman was saying and relaxed his stance.

"Percy, what are you talking about? You're coming with us. Come on hurry up before Azula gets out of the water." Zuko said confusion lacing his tone. He obviously hadn't been able to understand his friends rushed explanation (not that anyone could blame him).

"I'm not leaving Zuko. I swore an oath to protect Azula and I won't go back on my word." Sea green eyes meet hurt and confused golden. "Run now because the next time we meet we will most likely be enemies." Percy finished with grim determination.

Hurt and betrayal flashed across the young fire benders face as one of his oldest friends proclaimed them to be enemies. Before Zuko could sort out his emotions, Iroh once again took control of the situation. "Thank you for the warning, Percy. I trust you to take care of my niece"

"Azula pretty much takes care of herself, I'm just there for show, really." Percy grinned sheepishly

"That is not the care I speak of." Iroh gaze was heavy and held much wisdom. Percy didn't know what the old general was talking about but he nodded anyway cause that seemed like the right thing to do.

As Percy watched the two fire benders run off into the forest, he noticed Azula dragging herself onto the port, her body covered in water and quite a bit of seaweed. She did not look happy.

 _Good,_ Percy seethed. _She's not the only one that's angry._

-Line break-

"I think we are safe here" Iroh panted to his nephew, both out of breath from their mad dash away from the ship.

"Why didn't Percy come with us? And why did you tell him to take care of Azula? If anyone needs help, its us, Uncle." Zuko demanded, anger and hurt lacing his tone.

"We have been away from home a long time, nephew. Did you expect your friend to remain stagnant while you were away?"

The prince hesitated for a moment. "No, I guess not. But why is he working for Azula? What is he thinking?"

"Percy has found his own path and his own calling. I asked him to take care of your sister because she needs his help."

"She didn't seem like she needed any help today." Zuko spat bitterly.

"I was not speaking of the help you assume, Prince Zuko. Your sister is lost and I suspect she has been lost for a long time indeed. She needs help but is far too proud and stubborn to accept it. But Percy has a habit of not taking no for an answer." Iroh grinned at the thought of the rebellious boy. Zuko frowned considering what his uncle had said before pulling out his old Earth Kingdom knife. He gazed at its inscription for a long moment. Then he severed his ponytail before handing the knife to his uncle to do the same to his top knot. He watched with a heavy heart as the hair floated down the river.

-Line break-

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" the soldiers stationed outside of the princess room both cringed at the sound of the enraged bodyguard.

"HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY YOU IDIOTIC SAVAGE." Neither guard had ever heard the princess lose her cool before this. Both of them were debating if they should abandon their post and take cover or remain in the danger zone.

"ALL I SAW WAS YOU GETTING READY TO HURL LIGHTNING AT ZUKO. YOUR BROTHER!" Both guards could feel the ship shudder as the waves became more violent.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DID YOUR JOB I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO." Now the hallway was starting to get uncomfortably hot.

"HE WAS ON THE GROUND, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! YET YOU STILL TRIED TO KILL HIM"

"OH, SO YOU THINK I'M A MONSTER, NOW DON'T YOU?" Both guards made the smart decision and fled once they heard the slight waver in the princess voice.

Azula looked hurt and angry and maybe a little scared. Percy softened his voice. "No Azula, you're not a monster. I never have and never will think that. But why did you try to kill Zuko? He's your brother. Family sticks together."

She stiffened at Percy mention of family sticking together. _Where had Zuko been when the servants and other kids whispered about her. Calling her a monster, thanking Agni that she wouldn't inherit the thrown. Where was Zuko when her own mother called her a monster. Where was Zuko when she was weak._ Azula rage began to climb once again. _Percy was siding with Zuko. He didn't think she was fit to rule. He didn't think she mattered he just saw a monster like everyone else._ Azlua vision turned red.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT FAMILY! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU DIDN'T HAVE ONE!" Azula spat. She wanted her bodyguard to hurt. She wanted him to feel as alone as she did. But once she saw Percy face she regretted even thinking those words.

The demigod stormed out of the room his face a mask of rage and pain, his sea green eyes so dark they seemed almost black. He slammed the door behind him and was gone before Azula could fully process what had happened.

The princess sank into her bed tired and upset. She felt so empty after fighting with Percy. This was the first time they had ever been truly angry with each other. She just wanted it to go back to the way it was, she wished she could take back all the horrible things she said to him. She just wished she wasn't such a monster. If the servants noticed her pillow was wet the next morning, they didn't say anything.

-Line Break-

The next day was torture for the princess. Percy had been cold and distant towards her, no more lopsided smiles or bad jokes just stoic silence and formality. Azula was only half listening to Lo and Li as they gave their advice on how she should proceed.

"When tracking your brother and uncle, travelling with the royal procession may no longer be an option."

"May no longer be wise."

"If you hope to keep the element of surprise." The twins finished in unison.

Azula glanced over at Percy waiting for his usual quip about how creepy the two masters were or a joke or at least his opinion. His faced remained passive. It felt unsettling for the first time since she had met her bodyguard she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Percy had always been an open book wearing his feelings on his sleeve. But now she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

 _He's thinking you're a monster. He's planning on leaving you like everyone does once they see what you truly are._ A dark voice whispered in the back of her mind.

 _Shut up. He's probably just upset. he'll get over it and it will all go back to normal in a couple days._

 _Oh yeah, he definitely can't wait to be friends with the crazy girl again._ The voice responded sarcastically.

 _I'M NOT CRAZY._ Azula screamed in her head

 _Says the girl arguing with the voice in her head._

Lo and Li interrupted her thoughts, "What are your orders, Princess?" They spoke in unison again.

Azula took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. "You're right, I need to be nimble and the royal procession will only slow me down. It's time to visit some old friends."

-Line break-

Ty lee was feeling ecstatic - no, exuberant - no, elated. Something with an e sound. But that didn't matter, she was happy. Joining the circus was the best dissension of her life, sure she missed Azula, Mai and Percy but this was where she belonged.

Her joyful acrobatics practice was interrupted by the sight of two of the people she had just been thinking of.

"Ty lee could that possibly be you."

Ty Lee gasped and dropped gracefully into a bow before embracing her old friend. "Azula, Percy! Its so good to see you guys!" she said happily.

Percy offered Ty Lee his first genuine smile since his fight with Azula "It's good to see you too. I can see you haven't changed much." He said with wry amusement lacing his tone.

"Please don't let us interrupt... whatever it is you were doing" Azula contemplated asking what Ty Lee was doing here before dismissing it as her friends natural oddity.

As Ty lee went back into another impossible position Azula made her pitch. "I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor." Before she could continue Ty Lee interrupted her in a worried voice.

"Whats wrong with you guys? Your auras are all angry and sad and fighting each other." Ty Lee shivered, obviously not happy with what she was seeing, "What happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Both Percy and Azula stiffened at the mention of their fight. Percy grew uncomfortable with the situation and blurted out an awkward excuse before running off "Um I need to check the perimeter... for, um, assassins! Yeah, assassins." Azula would have laughed at her bodyguards awkwardness if it wasn't her he was trying to avoid.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee put her hand on Azula shoulder calling her attention away from Percy's retreating form.

"Could we talk in private somewhere?" Ty lee had always been good with people, maybe she had some advice on what to do.

"Sure, my tent is just over here."

-Line break-

"-and now he hates me and I don't know what to do. Not to mention I have no idea how to deal with that idiot Raijin and that Agni-damned arranged marriage" Azula finished tiredly. They were both siting in comfortable chairs in Ty Lee's large tent. It seemed either the circus was very successful or there were advantages to being of noble blood, even in the circus.

"Well, I don't really now what you could do about the Rajin problem, but have you tried talking to Percy since your fight?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. But he's been so distant and cold since the fight I assume he doesn't want to speak with me." Azula responded fiddling with the cup of tea Ty Lee had provided for her.

"Well, if you don't try how will you know?" Ty Lee brough her own cup of tea up to her face and inhaled the rich scent of the spices before taking a sip.

"What would I even say to him? ' _Hi sorry I tried to murder your friend then brought up how your entire family is dead.'_ Somehow I don't think that's going to go over to well." Azula stated with dry sarcasm.

"Well, you could start with the truth. Explain why you did it and why you got so mad at him." Ty Lee answered calmly.

 _There is no way I'm doing that._ Azula thought to herself. She didn't want to go into her messy childhood with Percy and she defiantly didn't want to talk about the dark voice her head. But she could try and explain some of it to Percy. If opening up to him (even if only a little) is what it took to get him back, she would do it.

"Thanks Ty Lee." Azula took a sip of her cooling tea before setting the cup of the ground beside her. "I'm gonna try that now." She said gratefully.

"But my shows about to start! Can't you talk to him after? Please? For me?" Ty lee pleaded. Her massive grey eyes begging Azula to say yes.

She hesitated before agreeing. "Alright, I'll stay" And she picked up the tea again.

-Line Break-

Azula was walking out of the main tent heading towards her bodyguard who seemed to be talking with one of the circus folk about one of the animals. She wished she could say she enjoyed Ty Lee's performance but honestly she hadn't really been paying attention. She was too busy thinking about how her conversation with Percy would go. She should have been doing whatever she needed to ensure Ty Lee would agree to join them on her mission, but she just couldn't focus on that. Not with Percy still mad at her.

"Percy, could we talk?" Azula cursed herself for sounding so weak. Percy stiffened for a moment,

"Yeah, sure, we can talk." he said after a slight hesitation. Azula brought him to the outskirts of the camp to they could speak in private.

"I, uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry for bringing up your family and explain myself for the thing with Zuko." She blurted out in a rush. When she saw Percy nod his head slowly she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was going to listen.

"The thing about me and Zuko is we have never got along. And I know what you're thinking the whole 'siblings fight' thing but for us it went a bit deeper then that." she took a deep breath before continuing. "Our parents didn't have the perfect marriage, they fought a lot. Zuko never noticed but I did. So as they started to fight more and more they also started to pick favourites. Father favoured me because of my fire bending and our mother favoured Zuko."

"That pretty much destroyed any chance we had of having a happy sibling relationship. But it got worse as time went on. When Mai started developing feelings for Zuko it felt like my friends where picking sides too. And when you told me that you and Zuko were friends before he was banished I felt that way again. So I think you can get why I was so upset when you said family sticks together cause, well, mine doesn't."

Azula was staring at the ground. She had never opened up like this to anyone. She hadn't talked about everything but it was still more then she had told anyone else. She was terrified that Percy would reject her now that he had seen a glimpse of how broken she was. To say she was surprised by what he did next would be an understatement.

He hugged her.

Azula wasn't used to being hugged. Especially not by Percy. Although the armor made it kind of uncomfortable, it was still nice. She felt like all her worries about her father and her ridiculous arranged marriage wouldn't matter anymore. That Percy would take care of all her problems. The hug ended far too quickly for Azula. As Percy pulled away, he kept his hands griping Azula shoulders tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I may be friends with Zuko but that doesn't change the fact that your stuck with me for the long haul. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." Once Azula saw his lopsided grin she finally relaxed. Things were back to normal.

-Line Break-

As Percy and Azula were gathering their things and preparing to leave the circus and head towards their next destination, a pink blur cartwheeled towards them. A pink blur with a travel bag strapped to her back.

"Wait up you two! I'm coming with you." Ty Lee exclaimed as she bounced up and down in front of the two surprised benders.

"But Ty Lee, I thought you were staying at the circus. You love it here." Azula asked confusion lacing her tone.

"I do love the circus. But I love you guys more. Not to mention I have the feeling you're gonna be needing my advice again soon." Ty Lee said with a sly smile nudging Azula with her elbow while glancing between her and Percy. Azula blushed slightly at what Ty Lee was implying. Percy however, just looked confused.

"Well, we would be honoured to have you join us Ty Lee. Lets get moving we're burning daylight and it's a long way to Omashu." Azula said quickly before her friend could say anything else to embarrass her.

Ty lee giggled before nodding. The three friends finished gathering their things before setting off to Omashu. Their quartet was almost complete.

-Line Break-

Mai stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the governor house as she watched a red palanquin carried by four imperial fire benders and flanked by two familiar figures walk towards her. As her old friend Azula exited the palanquin and walked up to her she gave a slight bow and her signature greeting.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." she said in her usual monotone. Then as she raised her head she smirked slightly and chuckled along with her friends.

"It's great to see you Mai."

"Still as gloomy as ever, I see." Percy quipped earning a dark glare from Mai before she was tackled with a massive hug from Ty Lee.

"I thought you ran off to join the circus you said it was your calling." Mai said surprised.

"I thought it would be more fun to get the old gang back together. You know, Azula and Percy and you and Zuko" Ty Lee said with a teasing grin

"Wait, Zuko?" Mai said too surprised to respond to Ty Lee's teasing.

"He's who we're hunting along with my uncle. My father has declared them traitors and we have to bring them home to stand trail." Noticing the unease on Mai face, Azula continued. "Although I'm sure they are innocent, once their names are cleared this will all be over." She reassured her gloomy friend.

"Well, count me in anything to get away from this place."

"Are you sure that's your only reason for coming Mai? Don't you think it will be interesting to see Zuko again?" Ty Lee teased. Mai smiled and blushed. Percy finally caught on to what Ty Lee was saying.

"Wait, you and Zuko?! Wait Zuko had a girlfriend!? Did that guy tell me anything!?" Percy complained as his friends laughed.

"As fun as catching up has been I have a bit of a problem that I need your guys help with". Mai said in a sombre tone, bringing their joking to a close.

-Line Break-

As the four friends walked away from the governor and his wife, Ty Lee spoke the question that was on all the minds besides the princesses. "What's the plan?"

"Well, as important as it is to get Tom-Tom back safe and sound, we can't just give the resistance one of the most powerful earth benders in the world. That wold be foolish." Azula said calmly.

"Yeah, but we can't just let them keep Mai's baby brother." Percy responded.

"I never said we would. All I said was were not going to give them King Bumi. I'm sure we can employ some more aggressive negotiations and offer something else to trade." The princess said with a vicious smirk.

-Line Break-

A disguised Aang waited with Katara and Sokka in the meeting place, all of them ready for anything. It didn't take long for three teenage girls to approach them. The Avatar and his friends remained stoic, not showing any surprise at dealing with three teenagers instead of the governor and a platoon of soldiers. They recognized the one in the middle as the girl who chased them with knives during their first night in Omashu. Bumi's insane laugh echoed across the platform as he was lowered to their level.

"Hi everybody!" The king greeted them as if he wasn't in the middle of a tense hostage trade. Aang smiled at his friends antics.

"You brought my brother?" The knife girl now identified as the governor's daughter questioned.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang said, both he and his friends keeping steady and serious despite the baby cooing and poking at Sokka's face.

"I'm sorry, a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" The girl with the red headpiece interrupted. The gaang tensed.

"Of course not, Princess Azula"

"We're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful earth bending king. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" The now named Azula questioned as Bumi nodded enthusiastically. Aang and his friends grew worried, this wasn't going as planned.

"No, it doesn't seem fair."

Just as the governors daughter finished speaking someone swung up onto the platform behind them. Three pairs of eyes quickly scanned the intruder. Their finely tuned threat detection instincts instantly noticed the new person heading towards them was wearing blue armour. Blue was the good guys and red was bad, so if he was wearing blue he was on their side. They all lowered their guard for just a moment thinking some unknown reinforcements had arrived.

Too bad for them, a moment was all Percy needed. He dashed towards Katara and faster then any of them could react swept her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground. One knee pressing down on her ribs while his forearm slammed across her throat, a wicked sharp bone dagger driven into the wood barely an inch from her jugular. The attacker raised his head to glare at the stunned Sokka and Aang revealing his tanned skin, black hair and piercing sea green eyes.

"How about you give back the child you kidnapped and I don't kill her?" He said in a dangerous tone. Sokka finally noticed the Fire Nation symbol displayed proudly on the centre of his blue chest plate. The symbol looked wrong on the blue background almost as if mocking his tribe's colour. Sokka gulped.

"I knew this was gonna be a trap."

 **Sorry this took so long school, football and my social life all have been taking chunks out of my time so It's been hard to find time to write. After exams updates will be longer and come faster. Once again want to thank my betas for making this good. And today's my birthday so happy birthday to me. Btw Sokka line is a call back to the show before they go to the trade he tells aang he thinks its a trap but aang dismissed him so I wanted to give him his I told you so moment. Thanks for reading I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	7. A rocky start

**Disclaimer: If I owned avatar of pjo I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this I would be doing rich people stuff... I don't know what rich people stuff is but I bet it's nice**

Sokka hated being right. Well, scratch that. He actually loved being right, but right now he hated being right.

"I told you guys we would be walking into a trap, but did any of you believe me? Noooo," he whined.

"Let her go." Aang commanded trying to put as much weight behind his words as possible. While outwardly he was calm, on the inside he was freaking out. _Please don't let Katara get hurt please pretty please_ He pleaded to any spirits that might be listening.

"Yeah, let my sister go, you jerk! And don't wear blue. That's our colour." Sokka took a step forward trying to appear menacing. The two year old he was holding made it difficult.

"Wait a second, you guys are holding my friends baby brother hostage and you think I'm the jerk in this situation?" Percy asked incredulously. "Give back the kidnapped toddler then you can try and take the moral high ground."

"Hey! This kidnapping thing was totally by accident." Sokka defended.

"Oh yeah, you just happened across the most important baby in the city and just happened to keep him until someone offered you ransom." Percy voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up! You're Fire Nation. You guys are the jerks"

"That's racist." Percy yelled.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Both of you shut up!" Katara and Azula demanded in unison before glaring at each other. Sokka and Percy took the more mature route and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Look we don't need to fight, we can still settle this peacefully." Aang said trying to be the voice of reason. "Why don't you let go of Katara and Sokka will give you the baby. Then they let Bumi go and we can all go home happy." Aang said with a massive smile.

"No. You will return Tom-Tom and Percy won't kill the girl. That is the deal." Azula said, her voice cold and confident.

Sokka, Aang and Katara all started trading uneasy glances. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Sokka's brain was working overtime trying to think of a new plan. _Come on brain, don't fail me now._

"Can we have some time to talk this over?" The tribesmen asked trying to stall for time.

"Of course, it's a difficult choice after all. Percy, give them until Tom-Tom cries. After that, start cutting off her fingers." Azula smiled sweetly, "There you go, plenty of time and the motivation to make the right choice."

Sokka gulped. "We kind of need Katara's input, so.." He trailed of gesturing at his sister prone form.

"I'm sure you'll manage without her, cutie." The girl in the pink said with a flirtatious wink.

Aang and Sokka traded weary glances before walking a few yards away so the could whisper to each other without fear of being overheard.

"What do we do? We can't just leave Bumi and we can't let them hurt Katara either." Aang said almost in full blown panic mode.

"We might have to leave Bumi, Aang. I think they got us beat."

"Come on Sokka, you're the Idea Guy, think of something!"

Sokka brightened at this comment. His mind already turning over the situation again and again looking for new options.

"We could try stalling to see if Katara can get a chance to use her water bending on the creep. Once he's gone we can go back to the original trade." Sokka looked a little dubious about his plan but Aang was almost ecstatic with the new hope of getting both his friends back. That is until Percy crushed that new hope.

"I can feel you trying to reach for the water in your water skin. If you want to stay unstabbed I would stop." Percy said calmly.

"Unstabbed isn't even a real word." Katara retorted, obviously disgruntled about getting caught.

"But this is a very real knife." Percy replied shutting up the water bender.

"Okay, maybe that plan won't work." Sokka deflated

"What if we trade Tom-Tom for Katara? Then when we get her back I fly up and rescue Bumi." Aang asked. Sokka was a little more skeptical of the plan.

"I don't know Aang, those four aren't just gonna stand around and let you rescue Bumi. Not to mention the second you start flying they will know you're the Avatar."

"It's the only plan we got, Sokka. I'm not leaving Bumi behind." The monk said firmly. He turned back to face the girls without further hesitation. Sokka sighed resigning to his friends terrible plan.

"We'll give you Tom-Tom if you let Katara go." Aang called out to the Fire Nation girls. Everyone held their breaths waiting for their response.

"Mai, Ty lee ,go get Tom-Tom. Percy once they have him let the savage go." Azula commanded

Sokka walked forward to meet the two girls in the middle of the platform. There was a tense moment as Sokka handed Mai her little brother and received a withering glare, but the hand off passed without issue. Once Mai and Ty Lee had the baby Percy got up and hauled Katara to her feet. He also received a glare as Katara walked back towards her friends.

For one eternal moment nothing happened as both sides starred at each other waiting for the other to move. Then Mai raised her hand signalling for unseen engineers to raise Bumi cage back up. And then all hell broke lose.

Aang dashed forward at speeds only possible for an air bender. Before leaping high over a blue wave of fire (courtesy of Azula) and unfurling his glider, flying high in the air towards his friend.

Before the monk could reach his friend he was halted by something wet clamping down on his ankle. He turned his head back to see a hand made completely out of water had grabbed him extending all the way down to the boy in the blue armour.

Aang didn't even have time to yelp before he was hurtling back towards the platform. The airbender barley managed to make a cushion of air below him before he was slammed onto the wooden platform. The Avatar rose on shaky feet to watch the tendril of water retract back into the water skin held opposite to the bone dagger on Percy belt. Their jaws collectively dropped.

"Y-you-you're a waterbender?" Katara stuttered out, stunned. Confusion quickly turned to outrage at the sight of the Fire Nation waterbender. "YOU!" She screamed " _Y_ _ou're_ the traitor. You're the one who slaughtered his fellow tribesmen! You betrayed your own people! How could you? How could you turn your back on your own people for those... Those monsters!" She sputtered enraged at the thought of a fellow waterbender working for the Fire Nation.

Percy face hardened as Katara's rant continued. By the end of it there was no sign of the carefree sarcastic teenager on his face. Only the glare of a deadly warrior. "Those _monsters_ are my people." He hissed. "I haven't ever been to any of the Water Tribes and you claim that I'm the traitor? How could I betray a people I have never known?" Percy asked furious at being called a traitor.

"But you're a waterbender, you have to be Water Tribe." Katara sputtered "You belong with family and Water Tribe is family." Katara said confident in her reasoning.

"The only family I ever knew was my mother, and she sure as hell wasn't Water Tribe." _Not technically a lie._ "My family is all Fire Nation. They are the ones who took me in when I had nothing. Who trained me; who raised me. Not you and definitely not the Water Tribe." Percy was seething. "So don't you dare tell me where I belong." He finished coldly. Azula smirked at her bodyguards show of loyalty and the ridiculous expressions on the peasants faces.

"Well as entertaining as watching Percy scold you I believe you have something else I want." Azula fixed her predatory gaze on Aang. "Hand over the Avatar."

Aang and Sokka froze for a moment before Katara took charge of the situation. "Sokka, go call Appa. Aang and I will hold them off."

As Sokka scrambled back to call Appa with the bison whistle Katara and Aang took bending stances ready to ward off their attackers.

But before Sokka had a chance to bring the whistle to his mouth it was knocked out of his hand by one of Mai shurikin. "Oww! You could have hit my hand" Sokka yelped.

"I was aiming for your hand." Mai said in her monotone.

"Mai, Ty Lee, get Tom-Tom out of hear. Percy and I will deal with these fools." Azula commanded confidently.

Percy dashed forward drawing his blade as he moved to engage the Water Tribe siblings. He raised Riptide casually blocking a clumsy blow from Sokka's club while lazily fending off Katara water whips with his other hand.

Azula took the opening to engage the Avatar with a barrage of blue fire balls trying to overwhelm the airbenders defence. Aang whirled his staff around generating powerful winds to block the incoming fire balls. As he was distracted Azula darted in close to deliver some rapid strikes with her fire daggers, that the Avatar was only barely able to avoid.

Meanwhile Percy was just toying with the Water Tribe siblings. He grabbed one end of a water whip Katara sent at him taking control of the water before tearing it away from her. Then using it to smack Sokka in the face before sending back at Katara in a powerful blast of water knocking her onto her back.

Then turning his attention solely on the nonbender, Percy easily fended off his clumsy strikes while intermittently striking him with the flat of his blade. As Katara rose up on unsteady feet she became furious. He was just toying with them. Like this was all a game to him. He thought he was so much better then her, she would show him.

Katara gathered up all her water in front of her before freezing it into dozens of razor sharp icicles. She took a deep breath before firing all of them as hard as she could at traitors back.

She was completely unprepared for what happened next. What she had thought to be a finishing blow had done nothing. All the Ice daggers had struck his back and melted around him forming a second skin of water. He pushed Sokka away with his free hand before turning slightly to glare at her.

"You want to get serious? Then let's get serious." He said coolly.

The swordsmen whirled around using his sword to bash aside Sokka's club before slamming the hilt of his blade into the tribesmen throat. Sokka dropped to his knees gasping for breath hands, clutching his neck trying to draw in more air through his damaged windpipe.

Before Katara had time to react Percy bolted towards her at speeds she thought were reserved only for airbenders. The swordsman slammed his forehead down onto her nose with crushing force. As the waterbender reeled back cradling her smashed nose, Percy drove his fist into her solar plexus with more force then she thought humanly possible.

As she crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath, black spots dancing across her vision, her attacker leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Next time think twice before you try and kidnap my friends baby brother." He spat.

Katara watched helplessly as both Percy and Azula ganged up on Aang. The two of them knocking the airbender back and forth between them slowly wearing him down. Unknown to the combatants, Katara was not the only watcher concerned for Aang.

King Bumi watched his friend struggle from high above in his metal cage. "Looks like someone needs to show those young whippersnappers what real bending looks like." Bumi cackled and snorted like the mad genius he was before cracking his neck and bending a dozen rocks into weak points around his cage with his face.

As the mad king plummeted towards the platform he bent the earth he used to break out of his cage into heavy rock boots to absorb the shock of his landing. When Bumi smashed down onto the platform the massive force of his fall shock the entire structure stopping the fighting and causing all eyes to swing towards him. The King gave an insane smile before saying.

"How about you kids pick on someone my size." The mad king grinned "Or I can pick on you." The earth bending master then proceeded to remove his finger from his nose and flick away a booger.

-Line break-

Percy was officially grossed out. Some over muscled grandpa picking his nose right in front of him is not something he wanted to see.

"Dude, eww." Percy said before using Riptide to smash apart the two earthen boots fired towards him. "Azula, I'll take care of Grandpa, you stay on the Avatar." Percy yelled before charging the old man.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one giving the orders around here?" Azula huffed before returning to her fight with the battered airbender.

King Bumi surrounded himself with dozens of orbiting boulders.

Percy gathered up all the water in the immediate area as he charged towards the earthbender. Unfortunately for Percy all the water he could get was what remained in both his and the Water Tribe girl's pouches. He couldn't afford to take the time to pull water from any sources further away.

As Percy drew near, Bumi began to prob his defences. A half dozen boulders rocketed towards the demigod at insane speeds. He barely slowed down using Riptide and tendrils of water to smash through the earthen projectiles.

Bumi changed tactics once it became clear that his barrage of boulders wasn't working. He waited for the swordsman to get in close then grabbed two of his orbiting boulders smashing them together into explosive shrapnel and a dust cloud right in front of the demigods face. Bumi then sent a third boulder into the coughing swordsman's chest throwing him back several feet.

Percy rolled to his feet just as he struck the ground using his momentum to create some space between him and the King. _H_ _e's_ _a lot better then I thought he would be._ Percy thought to himself as he combed through his memory's looking for anything in Piandaos lessons on fighting earth benders.

" _Each element draws power from different sources" Piandao said sagely as he drew the symbol for the four elements in the dirt with his Jian. "And thus the benders of each element are weaker or stronger depending on particular circumstances." Piandao lectured the 13 year old Percy_

" _Firebenders draw power from the sun. They are most powerful when the sun is high and the sky is clear" He said sketching a tiny sun next to the symbol for fire. The old swords master knew if he didn't have something for Percy to keep his eyes focused on he would have trouble paying attention to the lesson._

" _Waterbenders however rise with the moon. They are most powerful on the nights of a full moon." He then drew a tiny moon next to the symbol for water._

" _Wait what about air and earth then?" Percy interrupted before blushing slightly and adding a respectful "Master Piandao"_

 _Piandao chuckled at his young charges outburst before continuing "Air is at its finest when it is free. In the open sky Airbenders were said to be able to accomplish wondrous feats." He paused for a moment hopping his student would catch his sombre tone and think past the Fire Nation propaganda of the glorious defeat of the evil Air nomad raiders. Piandao once again lamented that he did not have Iroh gift for the gentle guiding of youths._

" _Earth however" Piandao continued once it was clear Percy had missed the implications of his tone. "is most powerful at home"_

" _I don't really get what you mean with that one master Piandao. Is this like a metaphorical thing or something" Little Percy said skeptically_

" _Well I suppose it could be." Piandao said amusement lacing his tone "But I meant it in more literally. All earth is different. The rocks found here are very different from the rocks found in the earth kingdom. So if an earthbender tried to bend a rock from my garden, he would have more trouble as opposed to bending a rock from his garden. This is because the rock from his garden he is familiar with. He knows that rock, so it is easy for him to bend. Do you understand now?" He asked patently._

" _I think I get it now." Percy said hesitantly "The better an earthbender knows the earth the easier for them to bend it. So since they would know the earth close to home the best that's where they would be most powerful?" He questioned_

" _Very good, little swordfish." Piandao said affectionately, chest swelling with pride for his young ward._

Percy almost face palmed at the memory. _Great earthbenders are more powerful the better they know the earth. And Bumi has had over a hundred years to get to know the earth of Omashu (or new Ozai, whatever)._ Percy resigned himself to dealing with some painful bruises in the morning before getting ready to charge the mad king once more.

"I may be a master of neutral jing but even I'm getting bored of waiting." Bumi cackled before lifting both hands over his head and making a face that looked constipated to Percy.

"What's wrong, old man? Forget your prune juice this morning?" Percy quipped back.

"I'll show you juice, you young punk." Bumi scolded. Percy's jaw dropped as he watched a massive house ripped from its foundations by the power of the kings earthbending. Bumi cracked a massive grin as he held the house over his head. "What was that you were saying about making juice? My ears aren't what they used to be." He laughed loudly at his own joke.

Bumi hurled the house at Percy head. Percy panicked. He whirled around running towards the other side of the platform. Somewhere in his ADHD brain he noticed that Azula and Anng had moved their fight to the delivery chutes. While the Water Tribe siblings were nowhere to be seen. He filed that information away under the 'not-important-to-escaping-giant-flying-house-of-death' part of his mind.

Percy leapt of the edge of the platform and launched all his remaining water as a cable towards the head of the unfinished Ozai statue. He formed an ice grappling hook at the end of it and used his control over the water to keep it in shape, supporting his weight as he used his momentum to swing around the statue and away from the flying death house. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the spider-man theme song playing.

As he swung around the statue to the other side of the platform he got ready to hit the unsuspecting earthbender with a surprise attack. The earthbender was neither unsuspecting nor surprised. King Bumi launched a spike of earth at the water rope suspending Percy in the air. Percy watched in horror as he started to plummet towards the grounds. His lightning fast reflexes allowed him to grab Bumi with the last of his water dragging him to the ground with him.

Percy tucked into an expert roll as he hit the ground to keep from breaking his legs. He still got some nasty bruising from his fall. The swordsman leapt to his feet in time to watch the ancient king land, cracking the earth beneath him. The swordsman and the earthbender faced off each other from ether end of the narrow ally they landed in. They charged.

Percy fended off Bumi boulders with Riptide, keeping the remains of his water swirling tight around his legs strengthening them. Percy ducked under a pair of boulders flying towards his head and in an unexpected move threw his sword at the King like a javelin. Not enough time to raise an earth shield Bumi was forced to break off his attack to dodge the blade. As the weapon flew towards the king, Percy jumped onto the wall of the ally. Using it as spring board, Percy rocketed off the wall sending a flying punch to the king's jaw just as the king turned back around to face him.

As Bumi staggered from the devastating punch Percy rolled forward using his momentum to reach his sword. Percy took a ready position, Riptide raised high while he moved his water into his hand ready to send it at the mad king. Instead of turning to face the demigod like a normal person Bumi made the earth rotate in a circle beneath him. He snapped his jaw back into place and turned his head slightly to spit out a bloody tooth. Then through snorting laughter said.

"Whew! A few more of those and I might need dentures."

"What you need is to be in a retirement home." Percy responded.

"Nonsense, I'm as fit as I was when I was a young lad of just sixty."

Percy and Bumi once again sized each other up. Both of them were desperate to finish this fight so they could help their friends. As their eyes met, a simple understanding passed between the two fighters. One more charge one more round, no more holding back. Neither of them had time to mess around anymore.

Percy charged. Bumi fired another barrage of boulders. As Percy fought through the string of rocks slashing and dodging, he kept a careful eye on where the rocks orbiting the earthbender where, waiting for the perfect moment.

 _There._ Percy thought as a boulder swung into position right in front of the kings face. He fired a jet of pressurized water at it with earth shattering force. The boulder exploded right in front of Bumi's face.

Percy dashed forward using the opening he created to slide on his knees low at the earthbender ready to swing Riptide at the kings legs to break his root. Just as Percy was starting to swing Riptide he saw a very dirty, bunion covered foot approaching his face at speeds to fast to dodge. Percy flew back several feet at the massive force of the kick. His vision swam for a moment as he saw what he thought to be a giant flying hairy cow descend from the sky before he passed out.

-Line Break-

Bumi watched as the swordsman slowly lost conciseness. The mad king rubbed his bruised jaw deep in thought. He let out a mad laugh complete with his signature snorts.

 _Piandao little swordfish my wrinkly rear._ He thought to himself wryly. _Irohs gone and pulled a sea monster out of the ocean and told everyone its a baby pentapus._ Bumi looked down at the teen noticing the massive foot shaped mark developing on his face. _I hope Piandao raised him right cause this kid could do some serious damage when he gets some years under his belt. And what was Iroh thinking, putting the kid next to the princess?_ Bumi fumed silently. He didn't like it when Iroh made plans without the rest of the order.

Bumi could tell a lot about a person by how they fought and Piandao student was powerful and loyal. A dangerous combination if the loyalty is to the wrong person. And right now the boy seemed to be loyal to the princess. Bumi didn't like that, not one bit. He wasn't naive enough to think he knew what type of person the princess was after just one encounter, but he had seen her eyes. She had a touch of madness swirling in with the gold and not the good type of madness either. The hungry kind, the kind that if left unchecked destroys everything around it. Bumi didn't like the idea of Piandao's little sea monster being anywhere near that kind of madness.

The earthbender looked up to see his old friend's flying down on Appa to come and _rescue_ him. He was not looking forward to telling Aang that he couldn't come with them. Bumi was almost tempted to go with the airbender. To adventure around the world like back in the good old days… but he had a duty to his city. He couldn't just abandon his home. Although he was dreading returning to his cramped cage. But Bumi was a master of neutral jing, if there was anything he was good at it was waiting for the perfect moment. After all timing was everything, and not just in comdy.

-Line Break-

As Appa flew away from Omashu, everyone felt dejected. They had gone to the city to save a friend and even though they beat all the impossible odds by escaping, they were still forced to leave Bumi behind. Aang was feeling the worst of it. It was his idea to try and save Bumi, it was him that ignored Sokkas warning that it could be a trap. Now his friends were hurt. As he watched Katara finish healing her brothers bruised throat he felt even worse. Katara noticed the expression on her young friends face.

"Hey, cheer up Aang. We may not have been able to get Bumi to come with us but at least we got the baby back home and everyone out of the city." Katara said trying to cheer up her friend.

"It's not just that Bumi wouldn't leave. You guys got hurt, and it's all my fault. I should have listened to Sokka." Aang said his voice swimming with guilt.

"Well, you're right about that. You should always listen to me, but this time it just wasn't our day. And nobody got hurt to bad, nothing a little magic water healing can't fix." The newly healed Sokka said cheerfully.

"I can't get why a waterbender would be working for the Fire Nation." Katara said frustrated. "how could he say the Fire Nation is his family. They're monsters!"

"He could be a half-blood" Sokka mused, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "He did say his mom wasn't Water Tribe but he didn't mention his dad. His dad was probably from one of the tribes but he was raised in the Fire Nation. It would explain why he's such a jerk." He reasoned. Half blooded children weren't that uncommon since the war started.

"No man from the Water Tribe would ever marry a Fire Nation girl" Katara protested.

"I never said anything about marriage, Katara." Her brother said grimly.

"But the water tribe doesn't do that!" Katara said, desperate for it to not be true. They hadn't seen any half-blood children in the Southern Tribe, but they had heard story's of it happening when the grown ups thought they were asleep.

The siblings fell into an uncomfortable silence. The young airbender looked back at them from the front of the bison confused. He had no idea what the "that" the siblings were talking about was. He contemplated asking but decided against it looking at the faces of his friends. The silence stretched for a few long moments before someone finally broke it.

"How come he was such a better waterbender then you? He wouldn't have been able to get a master in the Fire Nation." Sokka asked rudely.

"He wasn't better then me!" Katara snapped. Once she noticed her brothers raised eyebrow and disbelieving expression she continued with a slight blush. "It was just... I don't know how to explain it. It was like every time he went to bend the water it stopped being water." She explained weakly

"That makes no sense." Sokka arguged.

"I don't know how else to explain it." She hugged her arms around her middle, remembering the feeling of being unable to bend. "Water feels like it is pushing and pulling. When you bend it you guide these pushes and pulls. But when he went to bend the water it stopped feeling like pushes and pulls, it started to feel wild and restless. Like a sea storm, and when that happened I couldn't control it anymore." Katara pulled her knees into her chest clearly disturbed at the idea of not being able to bend water.

"Hey don't worry about it. We probably won't have to see him or those crazy girls ever again." Sokka said trying to cheer up his little sister. He really hoped he wasn't wrong, Katara wasn't the only one scared of how easily they were taken out. _And that was with only half of them fighting._ He thought grimly.

-Line break-

"What happened to your face?" Ty lee chirped as Percy lumbered into the lounge. As he flopped onto one of the unoccupied couches. He glanced around the room taking in Ty Lees curious expression as she rested her head on her hands. He was unsurprised by the fact the both her legs were swinging through the air instead of supporting her lithe frame. Mai cocked an eyebrow at the swordsman sprawled out on the couch.

"Yes, Percy. Do tell why there is a footprint on your face." She drawled amusement clear in her normally bored tone.

Before Percy could answer either of them they were interrupted by a very upset princess storming into the room.

"Um Azula-" Ty Lee started cautiously

"What?" She snapped viciously.

Ty Lee shrugged. "Nothing." She stammered out hopping to appease the disgruntled princess.

Percy on the other hand didn't seem to grasp the meaning of the word "tact".

"You look like you went through a twister and then rolled around in a dust bowl." Percy said through his giggles. Azula sent a heated glare towards him. It didn't last long before she was forced to suppress her own laughter at the foot shaped bruise on his face.

"At least I don't have a footprint planted on my face." She retorted "What happened?" A touch of concern entered her voice.

"Bumi beat me. I'm sorry Azula, he got away." Percy sobered, his previous mirth forgotten. Azula had rarely seen him so depressed.

"Don't worry about it. This was your first time facing an earthbender and Bumi is a master with over a hundred years of training. Not to mention I was also beaten. Those two Water Tribe peasants attacked me with the Avatar's beast. They will pay for that." Azula was furious with those savages she almost had the Avatar in her grasp and those two fools had to interfere with that Agni damned bison.

"Cheer up, Azula. Next time me and Mai can help fight too. Then we'll win for sure." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"Yes, you're right Ty Lee. Next time they won't stand a chance. We have a new target. Zuko and Iroh are now our secondary objective as our first priority is the Avatar." A predatory smile spread across Azula face.

"When we win can I keep the Water Tribe boy? He was cute." Ty Lee swung her legs and rested her chin in her hands.

"Yes, Ty Lee you can keep him." Azula said slightly annoyed with her friends habit of picking up strays.

"Princess Azula." A guard entered the room and bowed, clearly out of breath.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"It's King Bumi, he just turned himself in. He said to tell you "next time you imprison an earthbender, make sure you search him for earth." The guard said fearfully. Azula growled.

"I want him back in a cage within the hour and if he has even the slightest speck of dust on him people will burn" She hissed

"Of course, Princess." The guard made a hasty escape.

Azula sighed. "Mai, tell your parents to prepare some ostrich-horses and travel supplies."

"May I ask where we're going?" Mai droned with a raised eyebrow.

"We're heading for Yu Dao. The colony should have everything we need to hunt the Avatar. No offence to your parents Mai, but this place is barely conquered. And I heard that war minster Qin is working on some interesting new machines in Yu Dao." Azula lips quirked up slightly. "I would be interested to see how they measure up against the Avatars beast." Azula looked positively giddy at the idea of payback.

Before Mai could leave to find her parents Percy piped up. "So we're all just gonna ignore the fact that Ty Lee plans on keeping Sokka like a pet?" he asked incredulously. When no one answered he sighed "That's so messed up."

"Hey, I'll feed him and take good care of him." Ty Lee pouted.

-Line Break-

Somewhere far away atop a flying bison, Sokka felt a cold shiver of dread run up his spine.

"Are you okay Sokka?" Katara asked noticing her brothers discomfort.

"If we lose to the Fire Nation I really don't want to be taken alive." Was all the tribesmen said before rolling over falling into a restless sleep full of evil acrobats and a terrifying circus.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long but in my defence (Insert excuse here). We got to see some Sokka and Percy which I promise to give more. (unless I'm the only one who finds them funny together). Oh and did you guys like Sokka accidentally guessing the truth about Percy. Now I know some of you are probably pissed that Percy lost to Bumi. Well there are good reasons why he lost. (Not only cause the story needs it) One is Bumi is one of the most powerful benders alive two is he had the home turf advantage three is it's Percy first time fighting an earthbender and fourth is Percy at this point in the story has a hard time against earthbenders (For now at least). We also got to see Katara get her ass kicked. Pay attention to how she described Percy's bending more about that will come up later. I also got to show off some Piandao Percy bonding. And a nickname for Percy that needs to be spread come on its perfect. And we also got to see Bumi use some off his cunning to keep hidden his ability to earthbend with his face. If you like it review that's what reminds me to actually write and tell me what you like and don't like.**


	8. The hunt for white bison

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep saying this it's as legally binding as a rubber band but I don't own shit.**

Azula hated Ostrich-horses. They were ill tempered aggressive, smelly and all around terrible beasts. She would take a good fire nation mount like a mongoose-lizard or komodo-rhino over the filthy creatures any day of the week. And it had nothing to do with the fact that every time she tried to approach one of the wretched beasts they would try and peck and claw her or the fact that all of them seemed to worship Percy. No nothing to do with any of that.

They had been travelling for several days and the princess was beginning do doubt her friends sanity. Ty Lee had always been a little odd but her new obsession with these so called _auras_ was honestly ridiculous. Then their was also Mai's new found depression she was always a little restrained but Azula never remembered her acting this bleak. But Percy, Percy was by far acting the most insane. She had long ago resigned herself to the fact that her bodyguard was more then a little odd. He said wired nonsense phrases like "Google it" when he was trying to make a point or mentioning something called coke?

Suffice to say her bodyguard was strange. But ever since they had gotten those Agni damned Ostrich-horses it had become much worse. Azula had caught him more then once having conversations with the animals acting like they could understand and respond to him, and honestly it was worrying. Azula was a little scared that her friend was losing his mind.

The princess glanced over to where Percy was ridding. He seemed to be fine, a little fidgety but he was always like that. Until out of nowhere he began laughing. _That does it next time we stop I'm talking to Percy_ Azula thought to herself.

-Line break-

Later that night after Mai and Ty Lee had retired to their tents Percy was sitting alone poking the dying embers of the fire with a tree branch. Learning he could talk to Ostrich-horses had been cool, like really cool. The funny thing was they were just as surprised that Percy could understand them as he was. The only reason Percy could think of as to why he could was it had to do with his dad. That or he was going crazy which was probably more likely but sometime around finding out he was half Greek god and being transported to another world he stopped thinking of crazy as an option.

Percy wished he new more about his dad. He wished he new if there were any other wired powers he had. He really wished he payed more attention to Mr Burnners lessons. Although it was kinda funny how much the Ostrich-horses didn't like Azula. Earlier today one of them even made up a nickname for her one that caused Percy to burst out into laughter.

His thoughts were interrupted by a set of almost silent footsteps approaching him. Azula settled into place beside him. Nether spoke for some time staying in the comfortable silence as Azula attuned the fire to her breathing and Percy gazed up at the stars.

"I'm worried about you" Azula finally broke the quite.

"Isn't it my job to be worried about you?" Percy teased

"I'm serious, this isn't a joke. You've been acting strange. You talk to the Ostrich-horses and today you burst into laughter for no reason. Is this about Zuko?" Her tone was laced with concern. She was worried not only about her friend but if he wasn't able to face Zuko would she have to do this mission without him?

Percy realized how him talking to the Ostrich-horses must have looked to everyone else. He must have seemed stark raving mad. _Okay relax Percy just think of an amazing lie_.

"I can talk to Ostrich-horses" _Alright that is the exact opposite of what I told you to do._

 _Shut up_

 _Stop arguing with yourself and fix this_

Percy looked up at Azula expecting to see a look of disbelief painted across her face. Instead what he saw was so much worse. Concern. _Great she thinks I'm crazy_

"Look I know it sounds crazy but I can prove it. Go stand behind those bushes and hold up some of you fingers so I can't see them and I'll wake up one of the Ostrich-horses and tell him to stand behind you and tell me how many fingers your holding up." Percy was pretty proud of his little test. Azula on the other hand was getting into full blown panic mode.

"Percy look maybe we should just calm down for a little, you know if you don't want to do this you don't have to I can have a ship take you back to the fire nation." Azula spoke as if she was talking to a cornered animal. Well how most people would talk to a cornered animal if it was her there would be more taunting.

"Just trust me and do it please Azula" Percy gave her the baby seal face

"Fine" Azula huffed losing part of her composer. She was worried and comforting people or dealing with their problems wasn't something she was good at. She walked a few yards away, placed both hands behind her back and raised three fingers. Two on the left hand and one on the right.

"Thank you just wait right there for one second" Percy rushed over to wake up one of the Ostrich-horses. He leaned over and whispered something into its ear before returning to his place facing Azula. The beast slowly trotted into position behind the princess.

Percy let a triumphant smirk spread across his face. "Two fingers on your left hand and one on your right."

Azula was momentarily shocked. _Lucky guess_ she thought to herself before changing the fingers again.

"Four on the right two on the left"

Azula needed to be sure he wasn't guessing so she changed them again into something different.

"You laced your fingers together and are twiddling your thumbs" Percy was grinning like a Cheshire

"Th-that-that's not possible" She stuttered. It was completely impossible, it made no sense. Azula was reeling "How?" was all she managed to ask.

Percy stopped smiling at that. He really didn't want to explain the whole half god from another world situation to her. Honestly thinking about it still gave him a headache. So he decided to do what came naturally. Play dumb.

"I don't know it's really wired"

"Wired?" Azula's voice rose an octave "You can speak to animals and all you can say is it's wired?" She demanded

"Just Ostrich-horses and fish" Percy weakly defended

"And fish. Of course why not fish to why not rabaroos and mongoose-dragons too?" The princess was losing her composer much slower then most would in her situation. "Wait why didn't you tell me?" hurt laced her tone. She had always thought of herself as Percy closest confidant, even after hearing about his prior friendship with Zuko. Why wouldn't he tell her everything she was perfect after all.

"Well I only found out about the Ostrich-horses when we left Omashu, I mean new Ozai" he amended "There's not really any Ostrich-horses in the fire nation. And about the fish... would you have believed me if I did tell you?" Percy reasoned

"Well...no not exactly" She conceded "But from now on I want you to be completely honest with me. I cannot allow disloyalty" Her voice regained to it's normal royal quality that it so often lacked when speaking to Percy.

The demigods eyes darkened "What" his voice lacked its normal warmth. Azula noticed his rapid change in demeanour and analyzed the conversation searching for what could have set off her friend.

"I only meant that since I'm in charge and we're on an important mission I can't allow for any mistakes" Azula said smoothly, hoping Percy would understand her position.

"What you meant is you don't trust me" Both the hurt and the anger in his tone was clear to Azula "You honestly don't trust me after all this time?"

"Trust is for fools" Azula immediately responded with one of her fathers favourite sayings

"Then I guess I'm a fool cause I trust you. I trust Mai and Ty Lee I trust Piandao and I still trust Zuko and Iroh even if we're hunting them." Percy said with absolute conviction. He gazed at Azula with pleading eyes trying to impart to her something so basic every child understands but even the wisest of scholars cannot explain.

"That's ridiculous they are our enemies you can't trust them. And how do you know Mai or Ty lee wont betray you. How do you know I wont betray you. Trust is for fools fear is the only reliable way." Percy conviction and raw honesty was beginning to unbalance Azula's philosophy, she needed the reliable truths of her fathers teachings to lean on.

"I'm not afraid of you"

"What?" She said shocked

"you said fear is the only reliable way but that's not true. I'm not afraid of you. Don't get me wrong your scary and intimidating but I'm not afraid of you. Your my friend. So that bullshit about fear being great and trust being worthless is well, bullshit. Because I'm not afraid of you, so you can't scare me into serving you. I can either help you as your friend or I can get on the next ship back to the fire nation because I'm no ones servant. But if you want my help as a friend well then you have to trust me. And if you want Mai and Ty Lee to be real friends then you have to start trusting them to." Percy finished his speech with a whisper but to Azula it felt like a roar.

Percy wasn't afraid of her. In hindsight it should have been obvious, she suspected a part of her always knew but she never really accepted it until the truth had been forced onto her. She watched dazed as her bodyguard walked over to his tent leaving her with her thoughts.

Honestly she didn't really understand what this all meant. She had never had someone that wasn't afraid of her, (well besides father but he was different the only person superior to her) even her mother had feared her. She had seen it in her eyes the way she always avoided her. But Percy didn't he didn't avoid Azula he didn't get nervous and fidget when they were alone together (Well no more then her hyperactive bodyguard normally fidgeted) he wasn't afraid of her but he still stayed with her. He didn't even have a good motive! He didn't need money he was Piandao heir, he obviously didn't care about currying favour with the throne. Percy wouldn't understand politics if someone were to beat him over the head with it.

No Percy had no clear motive to serve Azula. Did he mean what he said, could he actually want to help her? Just because of friendship? The concept made no sense to the princess. Sure she liked having Percy around he was witty, charming and was an excellent bodyguard, but could he actually like having her around as well? She was no stranger to having friends after all she did have Mai and Ty Lee but she also knew why they were her friends. Their parents wanted them to be close to the royal family for the prestige it offered, and even though Mai and Ty lee were her friends both of them still feared her. She could see it in the way the acrobat flinched whenever she entered the room or in the carefully controlled expression Mai wore whenever they spoke. The princess understood this, she knew what it meant to have people serve you what she didn't get was someone wanting to help.

 _But is it such a bad thing_ she asked herself. After all what was the harm in trusting just one person. Not just any person either, Percy. The same person who saved her life when she was twelve the same person who had been at her side for two years. The only person who stayed with her, for her. And Percy had already said he wouldn't serve her so why not try the other option, she could try trust. Uragh even just thinking the word felt weird. She would have to give this more thought. She needed to know that Percy meant what he said. It just didn't seem possible for someone to want to help her, just for her... But when all possible answers are inaccessible your only option is the impossible. And with Percy the impossible was the expected.

-Line break-

"Wow it looks...different" Percy astutely described. The four of them sat atop their mounts staring down at the valley. Well more accurately the city residing in the valley. The large city was a strange combination of earth kingdom green and fire nation red, all of which was enclosed in a rectangular wall of sandstone. To Percy it looked like Santa got paranoid and decided to fortify his summer home.

"Come on I want to to make it past the gates before sundown" Azula glanced cautiously at orange sky, watching as the sun dipped closer and closer to the mountains. The group of four carefully made their way down the pass towards the main gates. Percy had to keep up a constant stream of encouragement to the skittish beasts as the traversed the steep slope.

"Halt, identify yourselves or turn back" A guard ordered from the top of the wall.

"I would advise you against giving orders to royalty" Azula called out in sickly sweet voice. Igniting a blue fireball in her right hand chasing away the shadows of dusk. Once it was clear who they were the guards scrambled to accommodate her. To the surprise of the travellers a few of the guards were earth benders.

Once they entered the city the first thing they all noticed were the people. Well more accurately what the people were wearing. Well more accurately then that the way the two groups of people wearing two colours were interacting with the people wearing the opposite colour. Basically the people wearing red were being nice to the people in green and the people in green weren't afraid of the people in red. Omashu had been weird for Percy ever since he came to the fire nation he had been told that they were bringing order and enlightenment to a shattered kingdom. Omashu didn't fit that picture and it rattled Percy a bit. But Yu Dao was exactly what Percy imagined when he thought of the war. It fit the picture it made sense.

They walked towards the mayors house parting the crowded street as the citizens scurried to get out of the way of the approaching royalty. As they approached the large house they saw a welcoming party of the mayor and his wife and daughter.

"It is an honour to receive a visit from royalty in our humble city, how may we serve you princess" The mayor bowed low along with his family to Azula

"We require rooms and refreshment first then we may discuss the rest of my orders" Azula swept forward without waiting for a response entering the mayors home as if it were her own.

After Azula entered the house Percy flashed the family an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that we're all just tired from our journey"

"Its no worry at all I completely-" The mayor started with a kindly smile before his daughter interrupted him.

"Are you Captain Jackson? The first member of the fire nation army that's another type of bender besides fire?" She fired of the questions to fast to respond the excitement practically exploding out of her.

"Um yeah?" Percy's answer came out as more of a question then an answer

"Your my hero!" She shouted "I've always wanted to join the army but I can't just because I'm an earth bender but you did. Your a hero to every earth bender in the colonies." The look of awe on her face was kinda weird for Percy.

"Excuse my daughter she's a bit passionate about our nation and has dreamed of joining the army ever since she was a child" He explained while giving his daughter a chastising glare for her outburst.

"oh uh that's cool" Percy said unsure how to respond to the awkward situation

"How about we show you all to your rooms were you can freshen up. We will be having a late dinner in honour of your arrival shortly." The mayors wife said kindly guiding the three of them into the house.

-Line Break-

Percy was having a dilemma. Whether to leave the extremely awkward dinner and lose his access to food, or to suffer through and finish eating. On one hand the food was really good and he was really hungry but on the other hand Kori wouldn't stop staring at him and it was starting to really freak him out.

"I have a question" Azula suddenly addressed the room gaining everyone's attention. "Some of your guards were earth benders. Why is that?" The sharp glare she levelled at Kori's father told the mayor this was a loaded question.

The mayor showing more spine then most of the nobles Azula had interacted with met her steely gaze without flinching "Yu Dao has been a proud colony of the fire nation for generations. As a result of this many family have roots in both the earth kingdom and the fire nation. My own wife and daughter are earth benders Princess. This diverse haratige leaves many young people who want to serve their nation at a lose to what to do as recruiters wont accept earth benders. So we put them to work as guards for the city."

Azula took a moment to process this new information. Her carefully pointed nails beating out a steady rhythm as she drummed them on the table. The mayor and his wife exchanged weary glances. Both of them praying the princess would not be opposed to their controversial practices.

"The idea has merit" She announced after several tense moments of thought. "Have you had any issues with disloyalty or defection from these earth benders?"

Kori looked absolutely murderous at the princess implications and was about to offer a scornful retort. "Well maybe princess-" luckily her father interrupted her before she said something that could be considered treasonous.

"What my daughter was about to say was; we have had no issues with disloyalty among the earth benders because they are fire nation and they view themselves as fire nation. The element they bend is irrelevant, as you already know yourself" He said gesturing to Percy who was currently stuffing his face with more food then any three other people at the table.

"Hmm you are correct having a water bender has proven useful on numerous occasions. I wonder if the same applies for an earth bender. I want reports done up on all the earth benders in your guard as well as well as statements from some of the other long standing colony's dictating weather or not they to implicate earth benders in their guards and if they to believe they should be allowed to serve in the military. Once you have this information compiled you are to send it to the royal palace addressed to me. Once I will return home I will review the information and decide if your idea truly has merit or not."

The mayor and his family breathed a huge sigh of relief hearing the princess give her approval. All of them were eager to complete her orders and bring earth bending into a respectable light for their nation.

"Now on to the matter which we came to your city to address." Azula said raising the mayor from his thoughts "We require supplies and a faster form of transportation for our mission"

"Well we could provide you with a few tundra tanks or mongoose-dragons-" The mayor began

"I said a fast form of transport tundra tanks are entirely inadequate and the mongoose-dragons lack the stamina we require."

"Well we have been using a prototype machine developed by war minister Qin. But the machine while being fast lacks manoeuvrability."

"Show me" Azula demanded

-line break-

It was beautiful. A monster of fire nation ingenuity. The tank train as it had been so aptly named seemed to be the answer for all of Azula's prays. Well if she ever actually bothered to pray. The only problem was the manoeuvrability issue. If all the avatar had to do to lose her was make a few sharp turns then she was finished. Unless...

"Could one of the compartments be modified to work as a stable?"

"Well I don't see why not. Why do you ask princess" The mayor replied

"Because we're gonna need those mongoose-dragons after all"

-Line Break-

Azula could feel the thrill of the hunt pumping through her veins, the excitement of knowing your prey is within your grasp. It was exhilarating. Throughout the night they had been closing in on the avatar and his friends. Driving them from one camp to the next and now they were finally closing in on them atop a massive mountain.

Azula could feel the massive machine grinding to a halt. The engineers must have judged the distance close enough for the mongoose-lizards to take over the chase. "Everyone mount up. We have an avatar to capture" She announced with a smirk.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee charged up the mountain trail rapidly closing on the avatar and his friends camp. She glanced over her shoulder watching with mild amusement as Percy tried to urge his Ostrich-horse to catch up to the fast moving mongoose-lizards. She had warned him his beast would be to slow to keep up but Percy had insisted on staying with the animal, saying it had grown on him.

 _It seems they have found an earth bender_ Azula thought to herself as she watched a massive wall of stone rise between her and the avatar. She went through a quick kata to generate a bolt lightning blasting a massive hole in the barricade.

Azula and Mai both tried to bring down the bison, as it made its escape, with fire and arrows. As they watched the avatar and his friends fly father and father away Percy arrived.

"Okay maybe the Ostrich-horse wasn't the best idea" He conceded. Azula sent a heated glare his way. Saying nothing and only raising her eyebrow ever so slightly she was able to convey to her bodyguard with the same force as if she screamed it to the heavens _"No shit"_

-Line Break-

"I can't believe they fallowed us all the way from Omashu" Katara said with a hint of fear lacing her voice

"I still think we could have taken them" Toph grumbled

"Are you kidding?" She asked incredulously "The crazy blue fire bending and flying daggers are bad enough but they had some freaky water bending swordsman with them last time who could block my connection to water. And we still don't know what the bouncy girl in pink can do yet."

Just as she finished speaking the sun started to peak over the horizon. "Oh no the sun is rising and we've been up all night without sleep." Bemoaned an exhausted Sokka whined

"Sokka we'll be okay" Aang said being the voice of reason

"Are you sure, I've never not slept before. What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something always happens!"

"Every time we land they are there. So we'll just have to keep flying" Katara reasoned ignoring her brothers dramatics. Appa groaned in disagreement.

"We cant keep flying forever" Aang replied

-Line break-

"wads of wet fur. How delightful" Mai said dryly as Azula lifted the fur out of the river.

"Their not wads, more like bundles or bunches? Its got an uh sound" Ty Lee reasoned

"Wauhds" Percy answered the same time Mai said "Clumps"

"Clumps! Clumps I said clumps to" Percy stated quickly

Azula ignored her friends antics as she inspected the area. Noticing not only the obvious trail of fur but the fur in the river and the broken treetops in the opposite direction. She started analyzing maps of the area from memory trying to determine which was the most likely trail for the avatar to have taken as well as the best places to attack from.

"The avatar is trying to give us the slip. Mai and Ty Lee head in that direction and keep your eyes out for the bison." She said pointing at the broken trees "Percy I want you to go upstream as fast as you can if I remember correctly, which of course I do, then you will be able to cut them off around the same time Mai and Ty Lee reach them. I'll fallow this trail..."

"Are you sure its a good idea for us to split up like this Azula shouldn't we go in groups of two?" Percy asked worried about the princess going off alone

"The avatar is only able to fly alone when he splits up from his bison and his flight wouldn't have broken those trees. That means if you came with me Mai and Ty Lee would be outnumbered three to two and I don't like those odds judging by how powerful that earth bender appears to be. No stick to the plan Percy." The fire bender reasoned.

Percy stood there for a moment as he watched his friends ride away in different directions. He was stirred from his thoughts by a voice entering his mind _"Yo boss is the Ice Queen gone yet?"_ Percy rolled his eyes at the Ostrich-horses nickname for Azula before jumping into the river creating a powerful wave to push him up river against the current.

-Line Break-

"Okay Toph couldn't have made it to far" Sokka announced as he scanned the forest looking for any signs of the blind earth bender. Until he hear Momo start growling. "What is it Mom-ohhh no! Katara" Sokka called out to his sister warning her of the two dangerous lady's chasing them.

"how did they find us?" she asked before snapping Appa's reins urging him to go faster.

"Come on Appa we need to go faster"

"He's to tired" Katara began panicking as the steadily lost altitude

"Not good not good" Sokka chanted. He glanced forward and saw a chance. "We just need to make it across that river" He called out to both his sister and the Bison.

They were getting closer to the river both siblings thought they were home free. Until the river exploded into a massive column of water. Katara pulled on the reins with all the strength her slight form could muster making Appa turn hard away from the river.

Percy stood atop the water sprout and started throwing razor disks of water over the siblings heads trying to force them to land. As it turned out Percy hadn't needed to bother as Appa's strength finally gave out and they crashed into the riverbank with massive force.

As Katara and Sokka stumbled away from the crashed bison Mai and Ty Lee started their attack. Mai fired off three arrows at the water bender only for them to be blocked by Sokka. Ty Lee leaped of her mount bouncing off a tree to get behind the siblings. Katara and her brother went back to back as she summoned a massive torrent of water from the river to surround the two of them.

Both siblings had fallen prey to the most common mistake inexperienced fighters make, tunnel vision. They had been so focused on the threat in front of them both had forgotten completely about Percy. Percy took advantage of that.

He burst out of the river ripping control of the water away from Katara. The demigod sent a presurized stream of it straight at Sokka blasting him away from his sister. Percy then created an ice slide to skate towards the stunned tribesman.

Percy lunged forward leaping off of his ice construct to finish the dazed warrior off with a swift blow to the head from riptides pommel. Unfortunately for Percy Sokka was used to taking blows to the head and recovered much faster then expected. The tribesman ducked under the blow counterattacking by swinging the sharpened edge of his boomerang at the swordsman's head.

Percy's demigod reflexes were the only thing that saved him. He bent backwards avoiding most of the strike only catching the tail end of it as a deep gash in his breast plate. Percy leaped back putting some distance between him and the tribesman. He had done what Piandao had incessantly told him not to. He underestimated his enemy. Another common mistake inexperienced fighters made. Because for all of Percy's training he still had precious little real world experience.

"This is my favourite armour you jerk"

"yeah well...your a stupid face" Sokka replied

"What?" Percy asked stunned by the remark

"Shut up I'm tired" He said before lunging forward. Percy was impressed, the tribesman had dramatically improved since their last encounter and when you factor in how tired he must be that much improvement in such a short span of time seemed almost impossible. But he was still not even close to a match for Percy. Four years of training plus superhuman strength speed and reflexes not to mention a ridiculous amount of natural skill made Percy a monster with a blade.

Percy quickly disarmed the tribesman then struck him on the head to knock him out. He may have used a little more force then absolutely necessary but Sokka had already shown to have a thick skull. He glanced over to Mai and Ty Lee just in time to watch them finish incapacitating the water bender. He was about to start making his way over to him when he heard a groan coming from the prone Sokka.

"Dude how thick is your skull?" Percy asked the dazed warrior disbelievingly. Sokka's only response was to groan again. Percy sighed before binding his hands behind his back with a block of ice and dragging him towards the others.

"You guys finish up here I got to make sure Azula is okay" Percy said throwing the groggy Sokka towards them, his panic evident in his voice. He leaped onto Mai mongoose-dragon riding back towards the tank before ether of the girls could respond.

"I'm gonna win the bet" Ty Lee announced in a sing song voice

"This proves nothing" Mai grumbled "And Percy is only half of the bet anyways"

"Your just jealous cause your royal cuddle buddy isn't here" Ty Lee said with a childish giggle. Before being silenced by a murderous glare from a blushing Mai.

Katara was glaring at the both of them. Remaining the stoic prisoner not saying anything that might give them any satisfaction. Until a now lucid Sokka ruined that.

"What bet are you guys talking about?"

"Oh that's easy I bet Mai that Percy and Azula have secret crushes on each other." The acrobat squealed "its so romantic, the princess and her bodyguard... Almost as romantic as the tribesman and the noble girl" She said with a suggestive wink.

Lucky for the now about to barf Katara Appa chose that moment to wake up. The Bison roared and blasted the two girls into the river with a gust of air.

"Thanks Appa, I don't know what we would do without you"

-Line break-

Azula could taste victory. The avatar was trapped right before her just waiting for the finishing blow. She smirked raised her hand so slowly savouring the kill. Until that peasant water bender interrupted her. She freed her hand from the water whip then tried to blast the fool with a fireball.

Katara ducked under it a sprinted out of the building and Azula gave chase. Until peasant number two jumped out of an ally and almost took her head off with his club. Azula ducked under his swings gracefully dodging away from her now three opponents. She fired blasts of fire at the three of them in an attempt to drive them back but their advantage in numbers was difficult to counter.

The princess was slowly backing away from the three in front of her when the ground was thrown out from under her, literally.

"I thought you guys could use a little help" The newly arrived earth bender said cockily

"Thanks" The agni damned water bender replied

Azula fired a few wild blasts of blue fire before running down an alley looking for escape. She was then blindsided by her overweight uncle knocking her towards a destroyed building. All that remained was two walls and a corner. A corner she was now trapped in.

 _Damn it all! I was so close_ Azula cursed she hated losing but even she couldn't take on so many skilled opponents at once. She knew she had to stall by time until she had an escape route. "Well look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together" She taunted "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honer." None of them let their guards down at her surrender. _Hmm their smarter then I thought_ Azula mused

"Something's coming" The earth bender suddenly exclaimed. Azula smirked

"Who?" Katara asked none of them let their guard done save for Iroh for a breif moment as he glanced at the earth bender eyes widening in realization. Azula considered taking the opening but instead decided to put her trust in the 'something coming'.

"I don't know but its here!" Toph yelled just as all hell broke lose. Two rain barrels dropped from the sky crashing in the ground and exploding out knocking all her attackers back. Azula watched as a blue armoured man atop a mongoose-dragon charged towards her. She grabbed his hand and swung onto the back of the beast with him as the rode away at top speed.

Percy thrust his hand out feeling the familiar tugging in his gut as he ordered the water to make a fog cover for their escape. What he didn't account for was one of their opponents not needing eyes to see. A massive boulder started rocketing towards them, Azula leaped into the air kicking a powerful arc of blue fire at the rock smashing it to dust before it could make contact. In a show of acrobatic grace she landed on the back of the mount with ease.

"I was so worried" Percy breathed after the had put enough distance between them and the town.

"I wasn't" Azula replied with a smirk "I _trusted_ that you would be there when I needed you"

"Okay that's not what I meant when i was talking about trust and you know it" He grumbled. Azula laughed with no malice or cruelty just pure innocent laughter.

-Line Break-

All of them watched dumbly as the pair escaped on the mongoose-lizard. No one moved until they were well out of sight. Then Zuko slowly slid into a fire bending stance ready to face the avatar and fulfill his destiny. The others fallowed his lead moving into their own stances ready for another fight. Until Iroh steeped between the two groups.

"Uncle what are you doing get out of the way!" Zuko yelled

"I'm stopping you from making a stupid mistake Zuko. We are outnumbered with little chance of winning but more importantly we are both tired and have much to gain from one another without fighting" Iroh said speaking not in the voice of a tea loving uncle Iroh but in the voice of the dragon of the west, the grand lotus the voice general Iroh

Both sides faltered for a moment at the commanding tone. Zuko regained his stance first "The only thing I have to gain from them is through capturing the avatar" he said firmly

"And how do you expect to do that when he's in Azula's clutches" Iroh replied "We all got lucky today. We were able to fight her with a massive advantage in number. Next time any one of us could be caught alone." He said addressing both sides. "We have information on Azula and by sharing it with them both of us stand to gain. The less Azula's chances for capturing the avatar the greater your own prince Zuko."

Zuko remained in a fire bending stance for several long tense moments, before relaxing his stance slightly a giving a small stiff nod. Iroh beamed in pride. "I'll start the tea, you kids set up camp" He then left with speeds that should be impossible for such an old man, to fast for Zuko to protest that they weren't staying long enough to make camp. Not that the old general would have listened. He had to many new and fascinating people to share his tea with.

 **Sorry this took so long to get out. The chapter has actually been done for over a week now its just I've been having trouble getting in touch with my beta. So this chapter is unedited. Tell me what you think should I wait until my beta gets back to me before I post the next one or do you guys not care about the editing. Oh and you guys thought this was gonna be all about Percy and Azula didn't you. Well nope Zuko is gonna start becoming a major part of the story and soon it will start splitting further and further from the original show's story. So tell me what you like and didn't like and what you want to see more of in future chapters. And if you have any questions PM me it's easier to respond that way.**


	9. Dreams

**Disclaimer: The guy writing this has been barely passing English class for the past 3 years (As a beta side note I'd like to point out that numbers 1-100 should almost always be spelled out). You have been warned.**

"So you're the angry freak with a pony tail. I'm not really feeling the ponytail but yeah I'm deferentially getting the angry part." Toph said bluntly

Zuko glared at her from across the campfire. He wanted to throw a fireball at the ingrate but uncle was right. Azula would catch the avatar unless he did something about it, he needed the avatar to be ready for her and if in the process he could glean some information about his quarry, well then that's all the move reason not to throw fireballs. No matter how much the wretches irritated him.

"Now now all of you better be getting along" Uncle Iroh gently scolded whilst handing out cracked cups filled with some of the best tea in the world.

"Yeah guys lets all get along" The avatar said cheerfully. A short nap and the prospect of avoiding a fight was more than enough to brighten the day of the young pacifist. "I knew we could be friends Zuko. I told you didn't I"

"WERE NOT FRIENDS!" Zuko roared, the fire rising with his anger. At the same time Katara asked

"When did you talk to Zuko?"

"Umm well it was when you were sick after the big storm..." The avatar said slightly nervously. Unwilling to bring up his capture at the hands of the late admiral Zhao, and worry his friends.

"Aww the storm. I remember that particular tempest well. But the most beautiful rainbows are always created by the most violent storms. Such is also often true in life." The old man said sagely with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oookayyy." Sokka said slightly weirded out by someone from the Fire Nation being so... not evil. Although the old man could be just trying to lull them into a false sense of security so he could kill them. He was the Fire lord's brother. The tea could be poisoned!

Sokka spat out his tea violently spraying it into the fire. "Is something wrong young man?" Iroh asked concerned.

"Nope nothing wrong here" He said with a smile way to wide to be genuine before turning and whispering loud enough for people in the next town to hear. "Don't drink the tea it could be poison"

"Sokka shut up. We watched him make it not to mention both he and Zuko are drinking the same tea. I'm sorry about my brother Mr, he's a bit of an idiot sometimes." Katara wanted to be nice to the old man despite the fact he was fire nation. She had always been taught to respect her elders and he was such a kind old man.

Iroh gave a hearty chuckle "It is no problem my dear. The young are rash and impulsive. My time travelling with my nephew has taught me that if nothing else."

Zuko stayed silent staring into the fire refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"So not that I'm complaining but why aren't you guys throwing fireballs at us and screaming about honour?" Sokka asked bluntly

"Weren't you paying attention savage" Zuko snarled "I can't let Azula be the ones to capture you, and you're to incompetent to stay out of her grasp yourselves"

"We were more than good enough to kick your ass so I don't think we need any help with your little sister" Katara retorted

"Comparing my niece to Zuko is an effective way to get yourselves killed" Iroh said darkly "Azula is cunning, ruthless and one of the most skilled Firebenders in the world."

"Yeah we kinda already figured that out" Sokka interjected

"Then why do you continue to underestimate her." Iroh said levelling them with his steely gaze

"We never underestimated anyone." Aang defended

Iroh smiled at the chattering lemur curled on his lap before meeting the avatar's eyes once more. "You knew she was hunting you and you still split up. You allowed one of your greatest fighters to go off on her own drastically cutting your chances of survival. Not only did you do that but you had the perfect opportunity to escape yet you tried to face her in open combat."

"Hey, it's not their fault I left." Toph protested "Okay well maybe it was their fault I left but that had nothing to do with Azula hunting us."

"And that is where they failed." Iroh turned his amber eyes from the earthbender to the avatar "A leader is always responsible for the decisions of those under his command."

"Well no one's really 'under my command' and I'm not really the leader. We're all just friends we don't need a leader" Aang explained

Zuko laughed humorlessly "You're children. Children pretending to be warriors, playing your little games hoping things will all just work themselves out." His voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm and bitter pain "And do you want to know the worst part of it. It works for you, you all stumble around blundering into victory after victory. You don't know the meaning of honour or struggle. Because you're just like Azula, born lucky. You've made it so far on luck only avatar but one day your luck will run out and on that day I'll be there." The prince said his voice filled with all the bitterness breed from years of struggle and strife.

"And what would you know about struggle?" Katara spat "The prince of the nation that's destroying the rest of the world. Did you have to watch when soldiers burned your village to the ground? Did you have to go hungry when the invaders stole your family's food and torched their homes?. Did you have to watch as the raiders took your mother away from you!" she was screaming in rage tears running down her face. "You're just a spoiled prince that thinks he's better than everyone else. Well guess what your nothing but a monster."

Zuko didn't respond, he only stood up and walked into the darkness of the night with squared shoulders and head held high. Iroh turned the remaining people around the fire. "I'm truly sorry for what my nephew has said and done to you but he is right. You have only gotten so far on luck."

"Dad always said nothing a man says before a 'but' really counts" Sokka replied bitterly watching as his sister cried silent tears for their lost mother.

"I am truly sorry for what this war must have put all of you through... however if you don't heed my warning it is unlikely you will get much farther."

"We'll listen to you. If only to get more of your tea" Toph said with a playful smirk..

"Thank you young lady you are very kind." he replied cheerfully before his tone grew grave once more. "Azula is not like Zuko or Zhao or anyone else you have faced before. It is not her skill in bending that makes her so dangerous but her mind. She is a master tactician and manipulator. She will show you no mercy and will kill all of you without hesitation." All of them shivered hearing this. Despite all of the adventures and danger they still had trouble accepting the possibility of death. Especially the young airbender.

"But we got beaten earlier and all they were gonna do is tie us up. They could have killed us if they wanted to." Sokka rebutted

"And was Azula leading the group that captured you, or was it Percy?" Iroh said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile

"Well it was Percy. Whats up with that guy? He's water tribe, why is he with the fire nation?" Sokka questioned angrily

"Percy in a kind and honourable young man. He doesn't talk about his father saying nothing more than he was lost at sea. His mother and father never married and his father was gone before he was born, his mother raised him herself for most of his childhood. Until she tragically died when he was still a boy. I found him lost at sea on my way back to the fire nation and I took him to an old friend to raise him. Sadly Percy is a bit naive and oblivious at times and I believe my niece has taken advantage of that to gain a powerful weapon." Iroh said sadly

"Wait so if he's being tricked by Azula all we have to do is tell him and then he'll be on our side" Aang said excitedly

"I doubt that highly. Percy is incredibly loyal. I don't believe he will ever turn his back on someone he has pledged loyalty to much less the fire nation itself. He loves our nation dearly, he sees the fire nation as his savior the people who took him in and raised him when he had nothing."

"But the fire nation are monsters! They destroy everything how can he not see that?" Katara asked coming out of her trance.

"Are all of us monsters? All of the time?" Iroh asked with a raised brow

"One nice old man doesn't change the fact that your people are evil. You're the fire lord's brother you probably used to be evil to." Katara spat getting enraged by someone defending the people who stole her mother from her.

Iroh sighed and stared deep into the fire as if it might hold all the answers he has ever searched for. "You are right on one part young lady. I have done many things in my time that I am not proud of."

"You're the dragon of the west." Toph said with no malice or accusation just the simple statement of fact.

"Yes, I am"

"Why did you leave the siege of Ba sing se? You could have ended the war years ago" Toph asked obvious excitement

"A story for another time I'm afraid. I'm old and tired, I need my rest. Heed my warnings don't try and fight Azula and start taking this war seriously or you won't make it." Iroh rose and cracked his back giving an exaggerated yawn before bowing and walking off in the same directions his nephew had left before.

"Who's the dragon of the west. And why did you get so excited?" Sokka asked Toph once Iroh left

"The dragon of the west is one of the greatest generals to ever live. He conquered half the earth kingdom and he broke down the outer wall of Ba sing se and marched an army in. He would have taken the capital. But for some reason he just stopped. He pulled all his forces out and just marched home. No one in the earth kingdom knows why. I wanted to be the first to solve the mystery." Toph proclaimed

"But if he fought for the fire nation why do you sound like you admire him?" Sokka exclaimed surprised not only that he was sitting across from the fire nation's best general less than five minutes ago but that Toph seemed to admire him.

"Because he's a badass. And I can respect badassery no matter what side they fight on. But I'll tell you this if even half the stories I've heard about him are true, well he could have probably taken on all of us and Azula with one arm tied behind his back."

Sokka gulped and looked off into the darkness towards the two firebenders. He was suddenly a lot less confident in his safety that night.

-x-

When Azula and Percy finally made it back to the tank train they found both of their friends wringing out their hair and looking miserable. Well Mai looked slightly more miserable than usual and Ty Lee looked slightly less happy.

"What happened?" Azula snapped. She was still upset with them for letting the water tribe siblings get away. _How in Agni's name could they lose to two bound peasants._ She thought to herself.

"The Bison. It woke up blasted us into the river. The attack knocked the mongoose-lizard out and Percy took the other. We had no way across the river." Mai reported with little enthusiasm

"Fine." The princess ground out grudgingly remembering her own defeat at the hands of that damn beast.

"So now what?" Ty Lee asked after a brief silence.

"I suppose our best option is to continue searching the countryside until we pick up the trail again." Azula said confidently although she knew it wouldn't be so easy anymore. The avatar now knew of his beasts shedding and would be more careful in the future.

"Princess Azula?" One of the engineers stirred her from her musings.

"What?" She said harshly

He gulped obviously terrified of her. "It's a message from war minister Qin. It came by hawk while you were hunting."

"Well give it here" She commanded impatiently. The man handed her the scroll and bowed hastily before fleeing back to the vehicle.

"What is it?' Ty Lee asked curiously after giving her a moment to read it.

"A better option" her mouth curved upwards into a vicious smirk. "We know the avatar likes to play hero. I wonder if he can resist playing hero for an entire city?" She mused

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked getting a little annoyed by Azula's acting so cryptic

"Why it's simple Percy. I'm going to conquer Ba Sing Se"

 **-X-**

Percy was standing on an ocean. Waves crashing all around him, nothing else as far as the eye could see, no clouds in the sky or signs of life or land of any kind. Just blue sea and rolling waves.

" _The Library"_

Percy whirled around searching for the source of the voice. The vaguely familiar voice.

"Who's there" He called out

" _Find The Library"_ The voice was louder now

"What are you talking about? What Library? Who are you?"

All of the sudden Percy lost his footing. He was swept forward by an unseen force. The water beneath him turned to land. To trees and forest then to grassy plains and then to sand. An endless sea of sand. He stopped abruptly in front of what could only be described as a palace. Massive domed roof flanked by two towers.

" _Find the library of Wan Shi Tong"_ The voice whispered one final time. And then he woke.

Percy sat up straight in his bed gasping for air and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He could feel the humming of the engine and feel the vibrations of the machine in his small cabin. After he got his racing heartbeat down to normal he settled back into his cot hoping for no more strange dreams about libraries and voices.

 **-X-**

Azula was basking in the sun, unwinding after a vigorous training session and replenishing some of her chi. A shadow blocked the sun's warm rays and a scowl crossed her face. She kept her eye's closed hoping whoever decided now was a good time to bother her would rethink and walk away. Judging by the even breathing above her she doubted it. She cracked one eye open to see her bodyguard standing above her shirtless and dripping wet. When the engineers had declared the engine was close to overheating and they were forced to stop everyone rejoiced at the opportunity to stretch their legs. She distinctly remembered Percy claiming he was gonna go find somewhere to swim, it appears he had and decided to return early. While she had to admit the view of the well muscled teen was favourable it would be more so if he wasn't blocking the sun.

"What do you want Percy? It's still hours before the engineers will be done and you're blocking my sun" She finished accusingly

Percy stepped to the side and bowed. That should have been Azula's first warning that something was off. Percy never bowed. "I have to go." he announced more seriously than normal for him

"Then go I said we had hours, didn't I."

"No. I mean I have to leave."

The princess eyes snapped open once his meaning become clear. She immediately began to search his face looking for any hint of why. Percy squirmed under her intense gaze. She noticed the bags under his eyes the slight slump to his shoulders even though he had just been swimming something that always invigorated him in the past. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well recently but she hadn't known it was this bad.

"What are you talking about?" She asked cautiously

"We're right next to the great desert and I was talking to the engineers you're gonna have to go around it the machine can't work in all that sand. I need to go there. I'll be cutting right through it and I'll meet up with you at the other side or at the drill. It won't take long and you're not gonna be doing any fighting until the attack anyways so it's not like you need me." Percy said quickly in a rush to get everything out.

"And why do you need to go to the desert?" She asked

"I... I just do" Was his only answer. He gazed at her with pleading eyes hoping that would be enough of an explanation for her. It wasn't.

"That's not good enough. Wasn't it you who lectured me about trust not long ago. It goes both ways Percy. You can't just abandon me for no reason and expect me to be okay with it" She said angrily

"I'm not abandoning you! I just I need to do this." He said his voice raising

"What do you call leaving me in the heart of enemy territory? And 'you just need to' isn't an answer." Azula was growing angrier and angrier at Percy's insentience to leave her. Her own insecurities were shouting at her about this being just like everyone else.

"I'm not abandoning you I won't take long and the only reason I'm not telling you is because you'll think I'm crazy" He retorted

"You can talk to Ostrich-horses Percy how crazy can this be" She said with dry sarcasm

"A voice in my dream told me I had to go to a library in the desert" Percy said with absolute seriousness

"No"

"What?" Percy asked confused

"No your not going to the desert because you had a bad dream." she said calmly

"What no it's not like that. Azula I need to go." His pleas started to gain more force, slowly becoming demands

Azula looked up once more at her friend. She took note of his squared shoulders, clenched jaw and the determined glint in his eye. _Oh Agni knows he's never gonna listen._ Azula thought to herself. She knew just how stubborn her bodyguard could be and how useless fighting him is when he digs his feet in like this.

"And I need you here." She retorted angrily.

Percy saw the stiffness in Azula's shoulders he could hear the rage in her voice. Azula didn't get upset often but when she did it was never pretty. Percy softened his voice looking at this from her perspective. To her it did look like he was abandoning her for no good reason. While Percy didn't truly know the extent of Azula's fear of abandonment he did understand it was a sensitive issue with her. He wasn't completely oblivious.

"Azula, I'll never leave you. My place is by your side kicking the asses of your enemies." He reassured her "But I really have to go. I've never asked you for a favour or anything in all the time we've known each other, but now I'm asking you for this. Please let me go and I'll come back to you." The swordsman spoke as if reciting a solemn vow.

"Fine go." Azula ground out through gritted teeth knowing with how stubborn Percy was ordering him to stay would only make him run off at night. "But if you don't come back for whatever reason even death. I'll kill you."

Azula was the greatest liar Percy knew. Maybe the best in the world. She had no obvious facial ticks she didn't stutter or hesitate, she didn't shuffle. She had no tells, not even the firelord himself could tell honesty from dishonesty when it came to the princess. But just then Percy probably one of the most oblivious people in the fire nation maybe the world could see she was lying. Her threat was empty but that didn't mean Percy would take it any less seriously. He would make it back, no matter what it takes.

 **-X-**

"Do you have enough food and water?" Azula questioned as Percy was gathering the last of his packs

"Yes I have plenty of food and water." He answered slightly exasperated with how she was mothering him.

"And you have riptide and your dagger?"

"Oh no I must have forgotten them strapped to my back and waist as you can see plain as day" He said sarcastically

"Cut the sarcasm." She snapped. Azula then sighed tiredly "I don't like you going on your own like this."

"Hey I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Percy defended himself

"I doubt that highly Percy. You have about as much common sense as you have compliance."

Percy's only response was to stick his tongue out at her proudly displaying his maturity. Azula only rolled her eyes before shoving a small chest the size of a loaf of bread into Percy's hands.

"Whats this for" Percy asked opening it to reveal two scroll and a bag of gold.

"The gold is for you to pay someone to take you across the desert. Trying to make the journey on your own is suicide. Don't give them all of it, a third should be fair but they'll probably make you pay half. One of the scrolls bares the royal seal as well as my signature. Show this to anyone from the Fire Nation and they will provide any assistance you require." Azula explained

"Wow...thanks Azula." Percy said with one of his lopsided smiles spreading across his face "What's the other scroll for?"

"That's your identification papers. I had them drawn up before we left the capital"

"Why do I need identification papers?"

Azula sighed mildly annoyed and amused by her bodyguards clueless nature. "Because you don't look fire nation not to mention you're a waterbender. Any commanders worth their salt will think you're a spy and have you killed the second they lay eyes on you, these papers prove you're not. So don't lose them." Azula said firmly

"But wouldn't people have heard of me. I am the first water bender in the fire nation military. They had in Yu Dao" Percy reasoned

"Yes everyone's heard of the water bending bodyguard of the princess. The only thing is they'll expect the bodyguard of the princess to be travailing with the princess. When they see you're not then they'll assume you're not who you say you are. So as I said before. DON'T. LOSE. IT." She said punctuating the last three words with three firm pokes to his chest.

"Yes your royal princess" Percy said with an exaggerated bow. Azula once again rolled her eyes at him.

"Be safe and come back quickly. I still don't like this."

"I'll be so fast you won't even have time to miss me." Percy said confidently

"Who said anything about missing you? I just don't want to have to find a new bodyguard." Azula teased playfully. At least Percy was pretty sure she was just teasing.

With that Percy turned and said a brief goodbye to Mai and received a bone crushing hug from Ty Lee before mounting his ostrich-horse and setting off towards the desert.

"I'll bet fifty gold pieces he gets lost or loses his papers" Mai said quietly

"That's a fool's bet. I'd put twice that on him doing both" Azula replied

"No bet" Mai answered quickly unwilling to bet on Percy's unseemly combination of terrible luck and talent for losing important things.

 **-X-**

Percy was trudging through the desert sands of a small village. He was oblivious to all the attention he was receiving from many of the towns rougher occupants. Attention focused on his expensive looking armour, bulging packs and ostrich-horse.

The demigod was to absorbed in his own mind to notice all the stares focused on him. He was scanning the town trying to match it to the one he saw in his dreams as he flew over the desert. Once he was reasonable satisfied that this was probably the right place, hopefully. He began making his way over to the nearby tavern to find some locals to take him over the desert.

His nose was assaulted by the pungent scent of strong liquor and unwashed bodies. Percy walked up to the bartender having seen enough cowboy movies to know he was always the guy that knew where to find a guy to do a thing.

"What do you want kid." The bartender asked gruffly fingering his dao swords. His eyes dipped down taking note of the fire nation symbol on his armour. He started to sweat and fidget "Hey we don't want any trouble from the fire nation alright. We're just a small desert town we have no part in the war" He said nervously

Percy looked at him strangely before brushing off the bartenders strange attitude. "I'm just looking for a way through the desert. Is there anyone who can help me with that?"

The man visibly relaxed "Yeah sure. Just ask one of the sandbenders." He said nodding towards a few men wearing face wraps by the door "They'll be able to take you wherever you need to go in the desert but it'll cost you." he warned

"That's no problem. Thanks for your help" Percy replied over his shoulder as he walked towards the benders

After a brief exchange with one of the sandbenders Percy had lost half his gold almost got spat on twice and secured passage across the desert on one of the sand skimmer. Unfortunately he had to leave his mount behind as the sand skimmer couldn't accommodate him. So Percy sold the mount to a kind old man playing Pai sho in the corner of the tavern before returning to the sandbenders.

"We have to go that way" Percy said as he pointed in the direction his dreams went "And I need to make a stop part way through the desert."

"Alternate route and stop will take more time. More time costs more gold" One of the sandbenders said with a toothy smile revealing far too few teeth.

"Fine" Percy consented handing him the money he had just got from selling the ostrich-horse.

The sand bender grunted in appreciation as he shoved the gold under his tunic. It wasn't long after that they were on their way moving through the desert like a boat across water. The similarity to being on a boat should have comforted Percy but being on a boat without water felt wrong. Like being in a nightmare where something is off but you just can't tell what exactly. Maybe it was just the lack of water getting to him. The desert was the farthest Percy had ever been from his father's domain. Or it could just be heat stroke.

Percy shrugged. He didn't really care the feeling of relief and anticipation overpowered almost everything else. He was so close to finding out what these dreams were really about. This was probably the only time in his life he had been excited to go to a library.

 **-X-**

They had been travelling for what seemed like ages to the ADHD demigod but what was most likely not that long, when he felt it. And it was hard to describe. It was like a sense of familiarity or power. Whatever it was he knew he was close. It felt like it was pulling him to the left.

"Go that way. To the left" Percy exclaimed getting the sandbenders attention. As they crested a large sand dune Percy finally saw it. Well part of it. All that was visible of the great library from his dreams was a massive spire poking out of the desert sand. He almost lost all hope until his keen eyes caught sight of a window at the top of the tower. _I've gone this far might as well see what's left of it_ Percy thought to himself as he clambered off of the sand skimmer.

"Wait here for me. I'll be back" Percy called out to the sandbenders. He pulled the water out of his water skin on his waist and then with the familiar tugging in his gut fired it at the window creating a makeshift rope out of the water to pull him up to the opening.

Percy hauled himself through the window. Then he only barely caught himself on the ledge almost falling hundreds of feet to the most likely stone and hard ground. Carefully remaking his water rope Percy began his descent into the library.

With a thump Percy jumped the last few feet to the walkway underneath him, finally taking in the sight of the massive structure. "Wow that's a lot of books" Percy said to himself impressed

"Why thank you. I'm quite proud of my collection" The voice was coming from behind the demigod and it sounded ancient and powerful. Percy gulped before turning around to catch sight of a massive owl towering over him.

The owl took a step closer to the demigod."Hello sea spawn. I've been expecting you."

 **First of all thanks to That On3 Guy for being the beta, it's great to have him back. The second thing is Canada and the USA speak different languages. No joke the correct way to spell honour here is with the our at the end. It's like that for a lot of words like colour and favourite. So when my chapters are posted without an American beta your just gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm Canadian. I put a game of thrones reference in this chapter because I've recently become obsessed with it. If you can find it then good job. The next chapter is most likely gonna piss some people off. Or will unpiss people of basically I'm introducing a new concept and I don't know if you guys are gonna like or hate it. Oh and one final note to those of you who keep asking about Percy's earth shaker or storm bringer powers and if I remember them. I read the same books all of you did and liked it enough to write a fanfiction about it of course I remember them just be patient and they will come. This was a bit of a filler chapter but I needed to start setting things up for the next arc of the story.**


	10. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Are you guys sure you don't want a ride"Aang once again asked the two firebenders standing a few yards away from a fully loaded Appa.

"For the last time no!" Zuko snapped sulking of to the side. He wanted so badly to attack the airbender, to capture him and return home. But to break the truce so dishonourably was not something he was willing to do. Even to capture the avatar.

"Thank you for the tea Iroh" Katara called out to the old general while waving goodbye. Iroh was among the few people from the fire nation she deemed to be a good person.

"It was my pleasure. Stay safe all of you." Iroh called out while smiling enthusiastically

"Don't tell them to stay safe they're our enemies" Zuko hissed loud enough for everyone to hear

Sokka glared at both the firebenders, like Zuko he to didn't like how chummy his friends were getting with the firebenders. They were still enemies one awkward night around a fire didn't change that.

As Appa rose into the sky his silhouette slowly sinking against the rising sun. Zuko began to gather up his and his uncles supplies from the camp when a voice interrupted him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gathering our things uncle. We have to move quickly if we're gonna keep up with the avatar" Zuko replied

"The avatar wasn't the only one outmatched by Azula, prince Zuko. We're staying right here to resume your training." Iroh said with the stern mask of a teacher lecturing his student, only those that knew the general well could see the mischievous glint twinkling in his eye.

The exiled Prince bathed in the warm glow of the sunrise turned to his uncle and for the first time in a long time began to smile.

-linebreak-

Percy had riptide out of its sheath and into his hand faster than you could say 'Holy crap a giant talking owl'. The massive bird stared down distastefully at the glowing blade.

"There will be no need of that halfblood. As much as I hate to say it I mean you no harm" The owl said with a sigh "I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things, vassal of the great goddess of wisdom and knowledge Athena." Percy was pretty sure he recognized that last name from Mr. Bruner's Latin class but he didn't remember anything else about it.

"Umm Hi? I'm Percy he who is handy with a sword, and I'm pretty good on the water but I wouldn't call myself a boat." He responded still not lowering his sword

"Vassal not vessel you ignorant fool" Wan Shi Tong snapped

"Okay man chill no need to get angry" Percy tried to calm down the big bird

"Just follow me and stay quite" The owl sighed obviously greatly annoyed. He began to turn his back on the young demigod before Percy's annoyed voice halted him

"yeah no. I'm gonna need a bit more than that before I follow you anywhere. How did you know I was coming here? How do you know who I am? And what do you want with me?" He questioned the Owl suspiciously.

"Hmph. Who would have thought, foresight in a son of Poseidon. I thought you all had nothing but kelp for brains."

"Yeah, you're not doing a great job of convincing me to put down my weapon and follow you." Percy replied sarcastically

"While I may not like your father he is still a god and when a god demands something of you there is little else you can do besides comply" Wan Shi Tong explained

"Wait, you talked to my dad?" Percy asked excitedly. He would deny it if anyone asked but the thought of seeing his father for the first time outside of a dream was to good to pass up.

"Yes isn't that what I just said?" The owl replied impatiently

"Well where is he? I want to see him." Percy demanded

"That's not how this works sea spawn." Wan Shi Tong hissed angrily, obviously not used to people demanding anything from him. "Now follow me or be left behind" The Owl swept forward gliding along the bridge towards the far side of the library. Percy let out a frustrated huff before following.

After walking past shelf after shelf of books and grand archways, silently for several minutes the Owl finally spoke again. "You are lucky child, you will be the last person to walk these grand halls and peruse my vast collection of knowledge and leave alive. I have recently banned humans from my great library" Wan Shing Tong said haughtily

 _Oh so you'll talk about your library but not about something I actually care about._ Percy thought to himself still upset that the owl wouldn't reveal anything about his father. "What are you anyway" He blurted out without thinking

"Excuse me?"

"I mean all the animals I've seen hear are like a combination of two things. Like Ostrich-horse but your just an owl. A big talking owl but still just an owl." Percy explained

"I am no mere Owl boy" Wan Shi Tong snapped angrily "I am the great spirit of knowledge not some filthy animal"

"So like a ghost then?" Percy asked

"NO. Nothing like a ghost. I am a living personification of knowledge you foolish child" Owl face seemed to be getting angrier the longer Percy talked so he decided to be quiet for a while. That beak looked sharp after all.

After another several minutes of silently walking through the library they stopped at a door. It wasn't big or glamourous. Just a simple wooden door with a carving of an olive tree with an owl sitting atop a branch where the handle should have been.

Percy watched as Wan Shi Tong swept his wing over the owl carving causing it to glow grey before opening inwards.

"Once you are finished you may find the books in this section to be particularly interesting to you. I suggest you at least try to educate yourself." With that condescending dismal the owl spread its wings and flew away.

Percy glared after his retreating form going over a list of profanities to use the next time they meet. He grumbled slightly about "Rude owls" and "shitty explanations" for a moment before looking back at the now open door. He couldn't see far into the room but he could hear the sound of running water coming from within.

"If this is a trap I'm gonna be pissed" Percy muttered before taking a deep breath, readying his sword and walking through the door.

Percy dropped Riptide. The sound of the celestial bronze blade falling to the ground rang across the chamber. Filling the void once occupied only by silence. After a moment of shock Percy uttered the only word that occupied his mind since walking through the door.

"Mom"

-Line break-

Aang, Toph and Katara seemed to be the only ones not excited to see this mystical library. Sure Aang and katara were interested but the shear fervour the Sokka and Professor Zei exhibited made them seem bored by the mystical library lost in the desert. Toph really was bored.

"Anyone see anything yet" Sokka called out to the others

"Still nothing" Aang and Katara responded from their sides of the bison

"I don't get why you care so much about some maps" Toph said while lazily picking her ear "If you wanted to know more about the fire nation why didn't you just ask crazy ponytail guy and uncle."

"Because they couldn't be trusted!" Sokka yelled obviously upset by Toph calling the enemy 'uncle'

"Ehh they weren't bad. Sure Prince pouty was a bit annoying but uncle made great tea." Toph replied unfazed by Sokka's outburst.

"They weren't bad!? They chased us around the world!" Sokka exclaimed face turning red

"Sokka calm down, we haven't seen them since and we probably won't again it's all okay" Aang said, ever the mediator.

"Hey you stay out of this. I'm still mad at you for using my club for your earthbending training." Sokka pouted.

For some time they continued their journey in silence until Sokka finally spied a tower protruding from the desert sands through his looking glass. "Down there. What's that?" He exclaimed pointing towards the object.

Aang snapped Appa's reins towards the object telling the bison where to land. The massive beast touched down creating a small dust cloud as they touch down.

"What are sandbenders doing here?" Katara asked warily as she glanced towards the sand skimmer and it's crew waiting next to the spire.

"I don't know. They have been known to roam across the dunes but all the sandbenders I have asked said they new nothing of any structures in the desert" Professor Zei replied

"Maybe they just found it the same time we did?" Aang said uneasily

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's not what we're looking for the building in this drawing is enormous" Katara said holding out the illustration of the library for all to see.

Just as the young waterbender finished speaking a fox crested the dune next to them. A fox carrying a scroll in it's mouth. They watched dumbfounded as the small animal climbed to the top of the spire and went through the window.

"What kind of animal was that?" Sokka questions aloud

"That must be one of the knowledge seekers" The professor said excitedly "We must be close to the library."

Sokka looked back at the illustration his eyes widening in realization "No, this is the library!" He exclaimed in awe using his finger to match the spire with the tallest part of the library in the illustration. "It's completely buried" He finished dejectedly. The thought of coming so far only to fail now was soul crushing for the young warrior.

"No my life's ambition is now full of sand" Zai wailed. Before pulling out a small hand shovel "Well guess it's time to start excavating"

Toph moved forward ignoring the furiously digging professor, slapping her hand onto the stone of the tower. She felt the vibrations move through the structure creating a clear picture in her mind. "Actually that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact and it's huge" Toph exclaimed

"That fox thingy went through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look." Sokka proposed

"I say you guys go in without me" Toph retorted

"What? You got something against libraries." The waterbender questioned with a raised eyebrow

"I've held book's before. And I've got to say they don't exactly do it for me." Toph replied sarcastically.

"Oh right. Sorry" Katara apologized sheepishly having forgotten completely about her friends blindness.

"I'll stay and watch Appa. I don't trust these sandbenders. They feel shifty to me. That could also be the sand though you all feel kinda fuzzy" Toph answered pushing past Katara's mistake

"Alright then Toph will stay out here the rest of us will go in" Aang snapped his glider open and grabbed one end of the rope ready to fly up to the window with it to give his friends something to help them climb.

All of them were so focused on the structure in front of them none of them noticed the sandbenders slowly creeping away on their sand skimmer.

-line break-

Percy blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he tried rubbing his eye. Then he squinted and tilted his head to the side trying to see if a different angle would change what he saw. It was his mom looking at him through a rainbow made by a fountain in the centre of the stone chamber. She looked a little older her hair was slightly greyer and the wrinkles around her eyes slightly more pronounced. But her smile was still the same. Her eyes still held the same warmth, even if they were watering slightly.

"Percy…" Sally whispered his name like she was afraid he would disappear. Her voice snapped Percy out of his disbelief. His mother was here standing right in front of him. He rushed forward to embrace her, only to smack into the fountain flipping over it and into the water.

He resurfaced quickly hauling himself out of the fountain. He turned back to face the fountain once more his son of Poseidon powers had kept him dry. He watched in amazement as the rainbow reformed and once again he saw his mother. Although this time she seemed to be chuckling.

"Mom?" he said tentatively wary this might be a trick of some sort.

"Yes Percy it's me. I'm not actually with you this is an iris message. Kinda like a godly skype." His mother explained patiently. "Gods look at how you've grown" She said her voice breaking slightly near the end.

"But how? You're dead." He said bluntly before quickly backtracking slightly "I mean I saw the Minotaur crush you on the hill."

"I wasn't ever dead Percy. Your uncle just kidnapped me a little, your father quickly forced him to release me though so no harm was done." She explained "Afterwards he told me what he had done. How he had sent you away." Tears began to stream down her face. "I punched him the face" she laughed a little.

"You punched a god in the face?" Percy asked still stunned by the revelation that his mother was alive.

"You didn't think you got all your impulsiveness from your father did you" She said with a raised eyebrow "He told me you would be safe here. That you could escape the tragic fate that all demigods share. Is it true? Are you happy there?" She asked timidly almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah mom I'm happy here. I made lot's of friends, my two closest friends are actually the prince and princess of the nation I'm living in. Oh and I live in a cool castle with this awesome old swordmaster guy and now I'm the bodyguard to that princess I mentioned." He said trying to reassure his mom that he was happy. He remembered how much she used to worry about him when he went off to boarding school. "Although I do miss your blue chocolate chip cookies. And I think I hate dad even more for making me think you were dead" Percy said with poorly disguised hurt. In all the years he had been here he had heard nothing from his father since that dream when he first arrived. It sucked to be ignored.

"Don't blame your father to much Percy there are reasons he was never able to be part of your life." Sally pleaded

"Every crappy father has his reasons that doesn't mean you should forgive them" Percy said darkly thinking of Ozai. Part of the reason he liked hanging out with Zuko and Azula is they had an even worse dad then him. It's nice to know he doesn't have the worst luck.

"Percy your father loves you that's why he sent you away. He wanted to keep you safe." Sally said kindly trying to reason with her son.

"He's a god and he left us alone for years without any help. He left us with smelly Gabe" Percy said with a tinge of rage touching his voice

"Your father helped us in more ways then you know Percy. And Gabe was my fault not his. I married him to keep us safe, your nickname for him was truer then you know his bad smell helped hide us from the monsters that would have tried to hurt you." She explained

Percy was shocked. Smelly Gabe was his fault. His mom had to deal with that ass hole for him. "Mom. I'm so sorry you never had to do that for me." He choked "I'm so sorry-"

"No Percy it's not your fault. I would put up with a thousand smelly Gabes if it kept you safe. I love you." Sally interrupted his apology "Just as your father loves you to. It's why he sent you here. To keep you safe."

"Then why hasn't he tried to talk to me or ever visit us?" Percy retorted

"Long ago your father swore an oath to never sire anymore half blood children. You are the result of that broken oath, the only way he could keep you safe from his family was by staying away" Sally explained

"So I'm a mistake he had to hid away?" Percy said sadly

"No Percy you're not a mistake. Both your father and I love you and regret nothing."

"Then why hasn't he tried to talk to me since I was sent here?" He questioned

"Because gods aren't meant to interfere with the lives of their children. Back home he may have had more leeway in this, He always has been good at bending the rules, but with you so far away it's impossible for him to take any direct action in your life." Sally said calmly "That's why he had to ask Athena to set this up for you. So we could speak. And trust me Percy if your father was willing to ask Athena for a favour for you then he must really love you." She said with a wry grin

Percy sighed. He really didn't want to keep talking about his father. It was an uncomfortable topic for him to say the least. "How are you doing mom?"

She smiled warmly "I'm doing fine honey. I went back to school, I'm writing more and I'm getting married soon. I think you would really like him, his name's Paul, Paul Blofis."

"What happened to smelly Gabe?" Percy was a little surprised but if this Paul guy made his mom happy then good she deserved all the happiness in the world.

"Oh it was so tragic. Who would have thought I would lose a second love to the sea?" Percy's mother wailed sarcastically with a slightly malicious twinkle in her eye

Percy laughed a little unsure how he should feel about his mom maybe killing someone. Then he remembered it was just smelly Gabe and was cool with it. "Does your soon to be husband know how dangerous it is to mess with you yet?" Percy questioned with a smirk

"Not exactly but I doubt Paul needs to worry about that. He's a sweet guy and I'm sad that he never got to meet you" Sally said sadly

"I miss you to mom" Percy understanding what his mother meant "Is their anyway I could visit you or see you again" he pleaded

"I'm sorry Percy but this is a one time thing as far as I know. Speaking to someone in another world is no easy feat. I think this might be the last time we see each other for a long time" Sally sobbed a little at the end

"Hey mom don't be sad. We'll figure something out" Percy tried to comfort his mother

"It's alright Percy. It's just you've grown up so much it's hard not to wonder how much I've missed of your life. I don't think we have much longer left" As she said this the image began to slowly deteriorate. "Don't forget Percy your father loves you and is watching. And I love you, be the hero you were always meant to be but more importantly be happy." With that final goodbye Sally image faded away.

"I love you too." Percy whispered to the empty room.

Percy stood their for a long time trying to comprehend what had just happened. His mom was alive. And maybe his dad wasn't as much of a dick as he thought he was. Percy glanced around the room one final time trying to commit it to memory before he walked back out into the library.

The young demigod had no intention of staying to read any of the books in the library. He never was much of a reader due to his dyslexia and the strange characters everyone used in this world made it even harder for him to read. So Percy began to make his way towards the exit when his eye caught on the spine of one of the many books. The spine itself wasn't special but rather the fact that he could read it. He could read it and it wasn't in english.

Percy's curiosity was now peaked he walked over to the shelf and soon realized all the books were written in the same strange language. The same language that for some reason he could read. His eyes scanned the shelf until one title caught his eye. 'A primer to the understanding of demigods'

Percy pulled the book from the shelf and began reading. 'Demigods are the children of gods and mortals. They are not wholly mortal nor are they gods. They occupy the space in between acting as the bridge between the mortal and godly worlds. This usually makes them outcast to both worlds, while they are not immortal thus looked down upon by many immortals they are also not totally fit for life among mortals. They are all born with highly tuned battle instincts as well as enhanced physical attributes. They are capable of processing massive amounts of information at ridiculous speeds making them the perfect warriors. Their minds are also programmed to understand the ancient Greek language.' _That must be the language these books are written in_ Percy thought to himself 'Many demigods possess more specialized ability's depending on their godly parents. (see chapters on specific gods for more details).' Percy quickly flipped through the book looking for the chapter on Poseidon.

'Poseidon is the god of the sea second son of Kronos and Rhea. Father of horses, The storm bringer, The earth shaker and the lord of the sea's. There are a wide variety of powers children of Poseidon may inherent. All of his cyclops children have total immunity to fire and heat, many of his demigod children also inherit this power to a lesser degree. The most common powers his demigod children exhibit have to do with his dominion over the sea's. For example the ability to breath underwater, perfect bearings at sea, the ability to control sailing ships and Hydrokinesis. This is the ability to manipulate water, although many children of Poseidon take this ability even further by using water to strengthen themselves as well as heal them. It is not unheard of for their hydrokinesis to be accompanied by mild cyrokinesis (The ability to control ice) due to ice being simply another form of water.'

'More rare ability's children of Poseidon have been know to display are limited Atmokinesis and limited geokinesis. Their atmokinesis is found in their ability to create and control storms such as hurricanes and tornadoes. Their geokinesis ability's are even rarer and seem to allow a child of Poseidon possessing them to create earthquakes by inheriting their fathers earth shaker powers.'

 _Wow I could do all that_ Percy thought to himself in awe. Before he could read any more of the book a loud crash distracted him. _What was that?_

The entire library began shaking. Percy jumped to his feat book forgotten. He dashed towards the area that he thought the tremors were originating from. Once the source of the disturbance came in sight Percy felt Shi Tong was chasing a familiar looking girl in blue robes with a lemur on her shoulder. Only owl face was starting to look less like an owl and more like a feathery angry dragon owl spirit thing.

Percy did the only thing anyone would do if they saw a giant spirit attack a defenceless girl. He jumped off the bridge he was standing on and smashed both his armoured fists on its head. He then rolled of the head of the stunned spirit coming up in a fighting stance with riptide drawn next to the girl.

"You." The young girl said in shock "What are you doing here?" she spat angrily.

Percy turned his head slightly finally getting a good look at the girl. It was the avatar's waterbender. "What the hell are you doing here?" Percy asked stunned.

Before she had a chance to answer Wan Shi Tong rose up to his full height staring down at the two of them. His black eyes full of rage. "This does not concern you halfblood. Leave now or you will share her fate" the spirit threatened

"Yeah I may not like her but I'm not just gonna let you turn her into owl pellets. Back off or I'll cut you into mcnuggets." Percy retorted tightening his grip on Riptide.

"Your father may have given you access to my library but he cannot protect you here!" The spirit lunged forward his razor sharp beak plunging towards Percy. The swordsman gripped his blade tightly with both hands using it to block the Wan Shi Tong's beak. The force of the strike cause Percy to stumble back a few steps.

"We got to get out of here." Percy called out over his shoulder as he continued to fend off the angry spirit.

"We can't leave yet Aang and Sokka are still in here. And I lost professor Zei" Katara replied.

"Then go find them!" Percy snapped "I'll keep tall black and hooting busy." Percy quickly switched to more offensive tactics using the water from his poach to strike at the spirit with whips of water.

After what seemed like ages of fighting the overgrown rat trap Percy finally saw the avatar and his friends flying up towards the top window of the tower. Unfortunately Percy wasn't the only one to see them. Wan Shi Tong aimed both of his wings at the trio and began furiously beating his wings creating a massive gust of air that blasted them into one of the pillars. They then fell into a heap behind Percy.

"Where's the professor" he called out only seeing three teens.

"He told us to leave him" Katara answered winded from her fall.

"I grow tired of you interference sea spawn" Owl face growled before launching his body forward at terrifying speeds, razor sharp beak leading. Percy was barely able to knock him off course with Riptide. With the owls momentum broken Percy called not only his own water but Katara's as well pulling it into a massive fist surrounding his own.

Percy smashed his watery fist into the spirit with all his strength, sending the owl flying into one of the pillars. The demigod then flung all his water at the owls head, freezing it to the pillar.

"Come we got to get out of here. I doubt that will hold him for long" Percy announced as he charged for the rope suspended from the top of the tower. The same rope the avatar and his friends must have used to descend into the library.

Percy never thought he would be grateful for the rope climbing they were forced to do in gym class. He could almost hear all his previous gym teacher's screaming at him to go faster. _"Move it Jackson I've seen_ _senior_ _citizens climb faster then that"_ The disembodied voice of Mr. Lang screamed in his ear. Not that he needed to, nothing motivates someone to climb like a rapidly sinking library and an evil giant owl dragon spirit thingy.

He watched as the avatar and his friends passed him flying in slow circles to gain altitude. _It must been difficult to fly with so many people_ Percy thought to himself noticing how much more slowly they went compared to the other times he had seen the tattooed child fly.

An earsplitting screech hauled Percy from his thoughts. He looked down to see Wan Shi Tong had broken through the ice and was quickly approaching bite range. Percy gulped and started climbing faster, he was so close only a few more feet and he would be able to jump for it. But it was too late. Percy could hear the spirit right behind him. He turned his head just in time to see the owl open its beak wide enough to bite him in two.

Percy closed his eye's took a deep breath and let his instincts take over. He jumped of the rope, heading straight for the incoming spirit. Then he slammed his feet down onto the owls eyes, blinding it for a moment. Percy used the owls head as a springboard to leap towards the window above him. His fingers just barely latched on to the edge and in a moment of adrenaline fuelled strength he hauled himself over and out the window. He tucked and rolled as he hit the sand below to keep himself from breaking anything.

He could hear the avatar asking the blind earth bender where his bison was and see her shaking her head sadly. But that wasn't what he was focused on. He was more focused on the fact that the sandbenders were gone, and more importantly all his stuff was gone with them. So he made the only deduction that made any sense. He just found a group of enemies and now all his stuff was gone. It didn't take genius to figure it out.

"Where the hell are the sandbenders. What did you guys do to them?" Percy snapped angrily

"What did we do with them?" The little blind girl asked incredulously "They left when we got here and then came back with a whole gang and stole Appa" She screamed

"THEY STOLE APPA" Aang roared "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT?! Why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't. The library was sinking I had to stop it and you guys were still inside and-" She defended before Aang cut her off

"You could have come get us. I could have saved him" The avatars anger continued to build and Percy got ready to intervene if this got out of hand.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-"

"YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE" Aang finally snapped, stepping right up into Toph's face. Percy decided he had heard enough of this guy yelling at the person who saved all their lives.

"That's enough." Percy said firmly as he put one hand on Aang's chest giving him a solid shove pushing him away from the earthbender. "As far as I can tell the only reason any of us are still alive is because of her, and instead of thanking her all you can do is scream at her for not saving your pet as well." Percy spat venomously.

"And what would you know about saving lives. You work for the fire nation, all you know how to do is kill" Aang's rage was now focused solely on Percy.

"I knew enough about saving lives to save your's and your friend's. Something I wouldn't have needed to do if the avatar the bridge between the spirits and humans couldn't keep one spirit happy for five minutes." Percy retorted. He had had more than enough of this kids crap.

"Uragh!" He shouted. He walked away and opened his glider calling out to his friends "I'm going after Appa?" before flying off.

"Aang wait!" Katara called out but it was pointless he was already gone.

"Great leader you guys got there." Percy quipped.

"Maybe if you didn't yell at him we could have calmed him down." Katara snapped taking her anger out on the man wearing the fire nation symbol on his chest.

"Sure, we could have all waited while he took his anger out on the person who saved us all. That would have been so much better." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why don't you just go back to the fire nation and leave us alone?" Katara fumed

"In case you haven't noticed we're kinda stuck in the middle of the desert" Percy replied calmly

"Then you walk that way and we'll walk this way." she said pointing in two opposite directions.

"We're stuck in the middle of the biggest desert in the world and you think it's a good idea to split up. Yeah no not gonna happen our best chance of all making it out alive is if we stick together." Percy explained

"What!? You want to go with us? No way you'll kill us the second we let our guard down." Sokka snapped.

Percy unsheathed riptide slowly and calmly. Sokka, Katara and Toph all took up battle stances but were dumbfounded when Percy hurled the sword as far as he could. "There now I'm unarmed. Now since all our water was used freezing the spirit you guys pissed off I suggest we start walking."

As Percy began walking back in the direction he think he came from with the sandbenders the remaining three members of team avatar began grudgingly following behind him. Sokka and Katara knew that they had to get out of the desert, they were the only ones that knew about the eclipse. Toph wanted to get out of the desert to but that was mostly because she wanted to kick a lot more ass before she died.

"Do you think if we dug out that owl he would give us a ride?" Sokka asked aloud. Not even Percy dignified that question with a response.

 **Sorry this has taken so long my computer was broken for a while. We're getting close to some big shit going down, remember to review and tell me what parts you did and didn't like. And if I don't update for a long time pm me or something I probably forgot about the story and need to be reminded. If you have any questions pm me and once again thanks to ThatOn3Guy for being an amazing beta. Oh and if any of you are writers someone write a god damn game of thrones percy jackson crossover. I just started watching the show and there's like no crossovers in that section like wtf I would love to see Percy in that world he would fuck everything up so well. Anyways I'll update at again when I do, I wont make any promises cause if I set deadlines then this becomes work and I don't like doing work.**


End file.
